Wheel Of Time Book 12
by Lazaruss
Summary: Dedicated to late James Oliver Rigney Jr. AKA Robert Jordan who died 18th September 2007 of a rare blood disease. The world has suffered a great loss.
1. Prophecies of the Dragon

Lazaruss : _First some colected prophecies :_

* * *

_And the Shadow fell upon the Land, and the World was riven stone from stone. The oceans fled, and the mountains were swallowed up, and the nations were scattered to the eight corners of the World. The moon was as blood, and the sun was as ashes. The seas boiled, and the living envied the dead. All was shattered, and all but memory lost, and one memory above all others, of him who brought the Shadow and the Breaking of the World. And him they named Dragon._

_And it came to pass in those days, as it had come before and would come again, that the Dark lay heavy on the land and weighed down the hearts of men, and the green things failed, and hope died._

_And men cried out to the Creator, praying, O Light of the Heavens, Light of the World, let the Promised One be born of the mountain, according to the Prophecies, as he was in Ages past and will be in Ages to come. Let the Prince of the Morning sing to the land that green things will grow and the valleys give forth lambs. Let the arm of the Lord of the Dawn shelter us from the Dark, and the great sword of justice defend us. Let the Dragon ride again on the winds of time._

_And it shall come to pass that what men made shall be shattered, and the Shadow shall lie across the Pattern of the Age, and the Dark One shall once more lay his hand upon the world of man. Women shall weep and men quail as the nations of the earth are rent like rotting cloth. Neither shall anything stand nor abide…_

…_Yet one shall be born to face the Shadow, born once more as he was born before and shall be born again, time without end. The Dragon shall be Reborn, and there shall be wailing and gnashing of teeth at his rebirth. In sackcloth and ashes shall he clothe the people, and he shall break the world again by his coming, tearing apart all thier that bind. Like the unfettered dawn shall he blind us, and burn us, yet shall the Dragon Reborn confront the Shadow at the Last Battle, and his blood shall give us the Light. Let tears flow, O ye people of the world. Weep for your salvation._

_Till shade is gone, till water is gone, into the Shadow with teeth bared, screaming defiance with the last breath to spit in the Sightblinders eye on the last day…_

_And his pats shall be many and who shall know his name, for he shall be bourn amongst us many times in many guises, as he has bean and ever will be, time without end. His coming shall be like the sharp edge of the plow, turning our lives in furrows ripping us from out the places where we lie in our silence. The braker of bonds ; The forger of chains. The maker of futures ; the unshaper of destiny._

_Twice and Twice shall he be marked ; Twice to live and Twice to die. Once a Herron to set his path, twice a Herron to name him true. Once a Draggon for memories lost, twice a Dragon for the price he must pay. Twice dawns the day when his blood is shed ; Once for Mourning, Twice for Birth. Red on Black, the Dragon's blood stains the rock at Shayol Ghool. In the Pit of Doom shall his blood free men from the Shadow.  
_

_And it was written that no hand but his should wield the Sword held in the Stone, but he did draw it out, like fire in his hand, and his glory did burn the world. Thus did it begin. Thus do we sing his Rebirth. Thus do we sing the beginning._

_The Shadow shall rise across the world, and darken every land, even to the smallest corner, and there shall be neither Light nor safety. And he who shall be born of the Dawn, born of the Maiden, according to Prophecy, he shall stretch forth his hands to catch the Shadow, and the world shall scream in the pain of salvation. All Glory be to the Creator, and to the Light, and to he who shall be born again. May the Light save us from him._

_The White Tower shall be broken by his name, and Aes Sedai shall kneel to wash his feet and dry them with their hair._

_And when the blood was sprinkled on ground where nothing could grow, the Children of the Dragon did spring up, the People of the Dragon, armed to dance with death. And he did call them forth from the wasted lands, and they did shake the world with battle._

_With his coming are the dreaded fires born again. The hills burn and the land turns sere. The tides of men run out and the hours dwindle. The wall is pierced and the veil of partings raised. Storms rumble beyond the horizon and the fires of heaven purge the earth. There is no salvation without destruction, no hope this side of death. _

_And the glory of the Light did shine upon him. And the peace of the Light did he give men. Binding nations to him. Making one of many. Yet the shards of heart did give wounds. And what was once did come again …………. In fire and storm, splitting all in twain. For his peace……………… for his peace……………. Was the peace……………… was the peace………………. of the sword. And the glory of the Light did shine upon him._

_The lions sing and the hills take flight. Moon by day and the Sun by night. Blind man, deaf man, jackdaw, fool ; Let the Lord of Chaos rule._

_The unstained tower brakes and bends knee to the forgotten sin. The seas rage and the stormclouds gather unsean. Beyond the horizon hidden fires swell and serpents nestle in the bosom. What was exalted is cast down ; what was cast down is raised up. Order burns to clear his path._

_There can be no health in us, nor can any good thing grow, for the land is one with the Dragon Reborn and he is one with the land. Soul of fire, heart of stone, in pride he conquers forcing the proud to yield. He calls upon the mountains to kneel, and the seas to give way, and the very heavens to bow. Pray that the heart of stone remembers tears, and the soul of fire, love._

_As the plow breaks the earth, shall he break the lives of men, and all that was shall be consumed in the fire of his eyes. The trumpets of war shall sound at his footsteps, the ravens feed at his voice, and he shall wear a crown of swords._

_Master of the lightnings, rider on the storm, bearer of the crown of swords, spinner of our fate. Who thinks he turns the Weal of Time may learn the truth too late… _

_The seals that hold back night shall weaken, and in the heart of winter shall Winter's Heart be born amid the wailing of lamentations and the gnashing of teeth, for Winter's Heart shall ride a black horse, and the name of it is Death._

_And it shall come to pass in the days when the Dark Hunt rides, when the right hand falters and the left hand strays, that mankind shall come to the Crossroads of Twilight and all that is, all that was, and all that will be shall balance on the point of a sword, while the winds of the Shadow grow._

_We rode on the winds of the rising storm, we ran to the sound of the thunder, we danced among the lightning bolts, and tore the world asunder…_

* * *

Lazaruss : _And now let us begin...  
_


	2. Chapter 1a Players

Lazaruss : "_ Oh, this is by far my favorite book series. I just can't wait for the sequel. Instead, I'll try and give mr. Jordan a hand. I'd take this opportunity to point out that I have no claims to any of his stories, characters, or anything he published. But first, a prophecy :  
_

* * *

**Weal of time ; Book 12**

_Age without number did it so stand, from the last, over the first, to their parent's parents, until he came, unraveling history as he passed. The light in his palm, ripping his path through, burning to ash all that is ours, unmaking and destroying as the prophecies foretell. And the whole world did come to change their hearts, for it was his heart they set out to change. By the salt from our tears did the shackles rust and by the ring of our cries did the chains shatter, leaving him free to do what must be done, and be imprisoned by destiny once more. There is no path but the one he did lay, no choice but to follow and pray._

* * *

**Chapter 1.a ; _Players_**

Shadow was thick in the wooden corridor covered in red carpet. A few oil lamps on the crimson walls weren't enough to scatter them efficiently, something he regarded highly. A small mercy he couldn't do without. Shadows were his only refuge and escape from the Jailer, for in the shadows was where his power lied. A small power, yet all he had. He had to use what he had left, to use any means necessary just to reach tomorrow. And tomorrow, the day after… And after that…

His soft black boots gave no sound not even over old boards that would squeak to anyone else's, as he was gliding towards the room, swiftly like a viper. Air and draft made no stir on his black hooded cloak, no matter how fast he would stream down the halls or how strong the draft would be. Catching in moments a mild scent, the Halfman paused to sniff the air. He was ordered to avoid being seen by others. Only those that needed to, should. Only the selected few. The sent of human flesh faded amidst the dust replaced by the smell of the room. Mold and dust and dampness. Bare few people still occupied the inn at the _Blue Flower_, yet caution was a golden quality, now more than ever. No, it was only a breath taken minutes back. Nothing to be alarmed about. He wished he could stop quivering, though.

Ever since the Jailer brought them here, dark times had befallen this establishment. The inn was losing customers rapidly, all complaining about some trifle things, yet fear was what drove them out. At least, rats and pests seemed to avoid this building if such a thing was even possible, considering the situation. But aside from the vermin, rot and decay didn't make that unusual curtsy. Even the plaster started to fall off the walls. He knew better than to assume that this has to do with the Great Lord's braking free, rather than about the last guest that had checked in. The owners were scared spittles too, or they would run away with whatever they could carry, leaving their little party to tend on their own. And they were not stupid enough to ask them to leave, ether.

Not just them. The entire world was afraid. All the signs were there. The day of the Return was shortly at hand. And there will be no shadows to hide. Not for him.

Tonight he saw them. His brethren and servants and their pets, all marching from the Blight, dispatched by Shayol Ghul, the the Voice of the Mountain itself. There was little chance of being caught. No one there would ever suspect him, of all creatures was a spy. He didn't even believe the situation himself ; a Myrdraal not in service to the Shadow ! A traitor amongst the faithful !

The Blight was cold and dark tonight. Takan'dar was spitting enough smoke to blacken the world's sky, and blades forged in the screams of those innocent made the blacksmiths proud. He still had his. The Jailer was kind enough to give it back to him after the first day. They both knew that now that sword will never strike there where the Jailer would not have it. Oh, how he hated and despised him. But there was no choice any more. Even if he would somehow manage to kill him, the Great Lord would never let him be. The Great Lord's mercy was but a trifle less horrible than his punishment. If not more horrible.

Turning around the corner he finally reached the room. A simple guest room for a not so simple guest. There was more light here which did not suit him much, yet he resumed as he went without hesitation. He must be eager to please his new master if he would see tomorrow.

Stopping in front of the door he reached forth and knocked. The Jailer commanded him to knock as it was once done in Aridhol. At first the Halfman didn't know how it was suppose to be, but he learned it after the first few tortures. It was dubious that they even had special kinds of knocking in Aridhol. More likely, the Jailer just wanted to torture him out of boredom, or maybe to find a way to recognize him by knocking he would come up with in pain.

A dry and thin man opened them just enough to get his face through and observe him. He too was different than the last time he saw him. More wrinkles, more gray in his hair, bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep and of course more insanity circling his gaze. It seemed that nothing was immune to Jailer's presence any longer. The former Whitecloak eyed him suspiciously. Despite all the changes he might have endured, the man still turned pale as he'd look at his eye-less face. 'Gaze of the eye-less is fear'. Fear and insanity. A lovely touch upon the human's mind. But the Myrdraal was uneasy about it too ; how much of such an effect did the Jailer have on him ?

" Master Mordeth is expecting me. "; he spoke in a voice that sounded like grinding bones or tearing old leather. It made the man's hair stand up even more. Despite everything, still very satisfactory. Backing a few steps, the former Whitecloak opened the dour all the way letting him through. Giving him one of his best grins through those corpse-white teeth, the Halfman entered.

The room wasn't very big, but the Jailer liked to remain anonymous. It held almost nothing but a bed, a chair, a washstand and a small wardrobe chest. A few messy, hardly touched metal trays stood on the floor near the entrance, for the Jailer no longer took sustenance from there. Poison was definitely out of the question than. It was already spoiling anyway, almost a day old. There was also a girl there, half dressed and staring at the ceiling with unblinking eyes. A woman of the streets, now already dead by a merest touch. Soon she'll start to tremble and than her life will expire. It was pure fear that was killing her, fear in its rawest form. He could smell it from where he stood. But it was so much of it and so crudely pored into her soul, she wasn't even aware of her life fading away. The Jailer had such… mortal… appetites.

The man who called him self Jeraal Mordeth was sitting on an opened window, one foot inside, the other bended on the frame so he could place his elbow at the knee while studying his dagger, a short curved blade with a long gilded handle that held a sizable ruby at the end of its hilt, and blade decorated by serpents of golden threads. Padan Fain, as his last master named him, and there was still a standing order to kill him on sight. The short old man with a big nose and small cunning black eyes that was grinning at the moonlight reflected on the blade of his dagger. The light actually seemed paler as it reflected off of it. Dry gray hair, all messy, never reached his ill fitting noble red coat, and a neatly trimmed beard was the only thing decorating his face.

Myrdraal was waiting for the Jailer to speak to him first, another lesson he was thought from the beginning. It could sometimes last for hours, but if he'd make a sound before he was spoken to, he would suffer pain he did not believe could be inflicted upon his kind. Such lessons were sometimes long, sometimes short, depending on the Jailer's mood, but never without intended results. No matter how long it took, he had to wait for him to start, even though he was so enticed in studying his…

" Shaidar Haran… "; the Jailer spoke suddenly, almost startling him, but the name stretched long and sort of breathy over his tongue :" … The Hand of Darkness… "; he continued :" Have you seen him yet ?"

" No. "; the Halfman spoke :" But his orders are on all the lips in the Blight. "

Jailer turned his cold stare meeting his eye-less face :" I'll ask if lips and orders concern me. "

The Halfman tried not to shudder as he bowed his head. This was a bad omen, one that promised more pain in the near future. Importance of protocol, or a simple desire for fun, it all led to the same. Yet it turned out that Fain had no time to mind his slips of the tongue :

" Where is the army going ?"

" To Torwain's Gap and on south. "; the Myrdraal spoke. It was going to meet an army that rode under a most peculiar banner, yet this time he wasn't going to say a word more than he had to.

" Good. "; Fain muttered :" And the bird of gold shall feed the dark hounds. "; Despite himself, Myrdraal twitched. How much did this man know ? Why did he even send him to investigate if he already had the answers ? Even the Chosen would not waist his time so :" And what news of Morudin ?"

" The _Nae'bliss_ never shows him self out in the opened, "; he spoke :" Yet his orders are the murder of Perrin Aybarah and Matrim Cauton. "; he paused before continuing, for Fain gave him an angry frown :" Rand Al'Thor is to be left for him. "

" Al'Thor !"; Fain snarled, sending chill down his spine :" He'll suffer death of a thousand deaths, and thank me on his knees when I finally give it to him ! But it shall be me ! He is mine ! My hand !"

Even the former Whitecloak at the door shivered. He was quite mad now, yet Jailer's yell would still freeze his toes. Al'Thor was a sensitive topic. The Myrdraal did not know how much of the Great Lord's touch remained within Fain's soul, but he was still compelled to follow him, drawn to him like a blood hound. It kept him awake at night, sometimes screaming curses with al'Thor's name in them at the walls of the room. Most of the time he was able to suppress the urge, probably by the means of his dagger, yet when he would sleep, seldom as it was, his thoughts would drift to that place again. It was such a blow to him when he found out that al'Thor somehow survived the cut from the dagger he had given him the last time they met – Survived - , and now he seemed madder than ever.

" I will not be a hound any more !"; Fain growled :" Rand al'Thor will scream as no one ever has ! No ! I must not let that happen ! He must die quickly… As soon as possible, not to hound me again. Dangerous. He's dangerous, but he must die and must die by my hand ! Let the whole world dies if that is what it takes !"

The Halfman smiled, despite himself. Something within him chuckled to such words. He didn't know what, but there it was. Perhaps the corruption which was seeping from the Jailer was affecting him more than he at first suspected. So similar to that of the Great Lord's and yet quite the opposite. That was a disturbing possibility. Fain was not the Great Lord, yet the Halfman was already feeling a bond to him, much stronger than that he was made with. Yet the evil which was in the Jailer would surely tend to destroy anything such as he. Or maybe just pervert him into… He didn't want to think about that, but his eye-less face glanced at the former Whitecloak at the dour.

Fain was gripping his dagger so hard it made his knuckles pale. It seems as he was fighting the urge to run it through the nearest heart, and the Myrdraal was not able to run. He simply had no strength in him to go before the Jailer was done with him. Rand al'Thor was never a good topic to mention.

" We must speed up the turnings. "; Fain murmured to him self :" Their plans won't see me, no, not me ; a snake in the tall grass. No one will know... Not untill I bite. "; he rose his dagger to admire its blade again :" First al'Thor, and than the others… They will scream. Yes… They _will_ scream… "

The Halfman was so intent on listening to his new instructions, he failed to realize his lips stretched into a smile while the half dressed girl made her last twitch.

* * *

Elaida do Avriny a'Roihan was breathing heavily in her time of anger and the hand which held the silver goblet of spiced wine was visibly quivering. Had she squeezed it but a thread tighter, the cup would give under pressure and bend. Her red vestment was absolutely scandalous, showing more bosom and leg than a Domani tavern dancer, yet Tarna was thanking the light Elaida did not drink more than she should, like so many times before. It was hard enough to stand before her like this without that as well.

A letter was on the table, opened and read, just arrived from Andor, from one of the inns in the city. From an Inn ! Duhara Basaheen's report was far from encouraging. The woman was assigned to prevent this ! Elaida thought that Elayne Trakand would be the queen of Andor with an emissary from the Tower as her adviser, so she could be guided on the right path. She had to accept the support of the Tower in order to gain strength against her competition, yet the arrogant child not only declined, but also managed to seize the throne all by her self. The relationship between Andor and the White Tower was as old as their queens. Every queen had been sent to the Tower to become a novice and train to be Aes Sedai, yet Elayne was already making steps to end that tradition. She even publicly declared her support for the Rebels' cause, and that girl Egwene al'Vere an Amyrlin. And Duhara was not even allowed in the palace ! Outrageous !

Tarna tried not to look upset or nervous as Elaida stood up, but her hands adjusted her white skirts unconsciously - she tried not to wear anything red these days but it was a feeble effort. The Keeper stole hung around her neck on what seemed to be threads of spider-web. With Elaida's temper, she wouldn't be a keeper much longer, yet the Tower had to stand, now more than ever ! Tarna had to preserve the Tower, if nothing else, which meant preserving the law, and the law was clear about the Amyrlin Seat. But, Light, sometimes she wished…

Elaida placed the goblet down on her writing desk and walked to the window. Tarna already had pen and paper in her hands to write down yet another decreed. She was certainly writing a lot of them, lately.

" Write out an order for the sisters of Red Ajah ; they are to assign thirteen sisters to be my emissaries in Caemlyn. "

" If I may ask, Mother, "; Tarna spoke :" what is to be their… "

" They are to bring Elayne to me. "; Elaida spoke trying to sound calm, but her cold rage was obvious even with her back turned :" She has violated the Tower law, posing as a full sister, and she is to face her trial and punishment, whatever the cost !"

Tarna gapped. This was beyond madness. Relationships with Andor were already cut, but kidnapping their queen would mean an opened war. And thirteen Red sisters - Thirteen – to be sent to the very border of the Black Tower ? Even if they don't end up captured like the others, it was most unwise to upset those… those Asha'man.

" Mother, "; she spoke :" despite that… "

" She is a rebel against me and a runaway !"; Elaida hissed, giving in to her anger once more despite her efforts :" She has broken the law ! She must be trialled before the Hall ! And if you mention it again, I will have you birched !"

" Yes, Mother. "; Tarna managed

This was going to become more unpleasant very soon for Elaida didn't realize that there were no more Reds. Since the other Ajahs failed to produce their fair share for the work at the harbors, only Reds were now removing the _cuendillar_-made chains which were blocking the ships from entering. It was Elaida's fault for giving that absurd notice that any Sitter who doesn't assign at least ten sisters a day for the job will be flogged. The Ajah's were furious, as well as they should be. Such a command was an insult, not to mention that it was impossible to assemble that many sisters without emptying the whole Tower. Many of them were busy trying to fix the Wards which were keeping the food from spoiling. With the harbors blocked, the whole island was at the brink of starvation. Soon, there won't be enough food not even for Aes Sedai, and most sisters were doing their best to strengthen the Keeping Wards to withstand the rapid spoiling.

No one wanted to talk about it out loud, but no food could withstand more than a few days any more, not even with the Sisters' best efforts. It was just one of the evident signs of the approaching Tarmon Gaidon. Dead were walking the world, reports of bizarre deaths kept piling up, corridors would no longer lead in the proper directions… On rare occasions, the world around would seem to disperse into fog and grow insubstantiate. Some said that it was the very Pattern, uncoiling. Tarna shuddered just thinking of the notion. And the al'Thor boy was no where in sight. Unless the Tower was re united soon, the world would stand no chance against the looming storm.

" Are you still here ?"; Elaida asked harshly :" Run Tarna, or you'll suffer your predecessor's faith !"

She did not need to say a word more. Tarna flew out of the room, forgetting all about the famed Aes Sedai composure.

But the outrageous proclamation she was about to post was not what had ice circling her vains. The order would still take time to reach the sisters, but even sooner a more dangerous realization was going to hit Elaida square in the face. Within the matter of hours, the al'Vere girl was supposed to be serving Elaida dinner, meek and compliant. At least, that was what Elaida expected. Tarna couldn't even begin to imagine what the woman would do when she finds out that the girl had refused most stubbornly, stating that she'd rather be buried alive. Not to mention that Elaida was not in the good temper, now more than ever, with the Queen of Andor shutting her off.

So, Tarna grabbed on for her last hope, and went to talk some sense into the arrogant child. The girl was still referring to herself as the rightful Amyrlin, even after the Light only knows how many sessions with Silviana. It wasn't the lacking of the switch, but the girl herself ; not once did she gave the slightest sign of waver. If she wasn't requiring healing tree to four times a day, more people would begin to wonder what was Silviana doing as the Mistress of the Novices. Silviana was of late not very favored amongst some sisters, since she achieved such low success with Egwene.

The novice quarters were at the ground floor so Tarna had to climb down from the Amyrlin's study at the top of the highest tower. Fortunately for her, the Keeper's office was just next to it, and she didn't need to get down much, but Tarna couldn't imagine the number of aching knees in the Sitters. Conquering the descent down the staircase, she moved on through the main corridor and on to the Novice Quarters. Egwene was making her apartments there, reduced to a novice by Elaida's order, though it didn't have much effect. All of the novices were curtsying – curtsying !– to Egwene, calling her Mother ! Even some sisters who weren't grumbling about Silviana's slack hand on the girl's bottom, started to speak of her with admiration. For her part, Tarna received a fair share of curtsying ; she was the Keeper still. The white-clad Novices and Accepted with the Great Serpent ring on their fingers, bowed to her pass with a few words of respect as she walked amongst them towards the girl's quarters.

The room was just like any other, except for the two Red sisters guarding the dour. They switched regularly, but Katerine was one of them most often, golden haired and vulpine in a strikingly red dress. Quite a bit of sadistic nature in that one. Maybe she wanted to be the Mistress of Novices. The other was a blond and slender Red, just raised to the Shall by the name of Alegra. Reds were lacking in number too much of late, so Accepted would soon be raised to the shall, Red most often.

" You want to see the girl, Keeper ?"; Alegra asked meekly :" She is resting now after her chores. "

Of course, the girl's chores were cut down today for the dinner in the Amyrlin's study, not to have the girl faint with exhaustion, but there seemed no point any more. Oh, she was birched by Silviana for her refusal, but that never had any effect. And now Tarna decided to try something different.

" I trust there's no problem with that. "; she spoke threateningly at Katerine who was almost glaring at her. All the sisters were on edge against one another even of the same Ajah. The Tower was braking from within like it was made of cards, and if it was not re united soon…

" None, Keeper. "; Katerine said, doing her best to sound curtly, and stepped aside for her to enter, but the light of _saidar_ enveloped her as she briefly seized the source threateningly. Doing her best to ignore it, Tarna entered the room.

The small Novice quarter with a wardrobe, a mirror and a night stand was lit by three candles as a slender girl in a Novice white was stretching over the bed was reading a book of herbs. Shiny black hair tied in a strap was hanging over the front of her shoulder and she was absently combing it with a wooden brush. Egwene didn't even rise the sight at her visitor, continuing her reading without the slightest interruption. Soon they won't be able to beat her with the food so scarce ; healing would exhaust the body and there was none to afford for her replenishment. And besides, there were but a few sisters still willing to send her to Silviana.

Tarna felt the urge to switch her with a strap of air over her bottom. To have her ignore the Keeper of Chronicles like this was outrageous ! Despite everything, she was still the Keeper, even though that title seamed to slip out of her grasp. But that wasn't why she came here ; any sister could have hit Egwene or send her off to Silviana, but that would do no good. Especially considering what she had in mind now. Instead, she made her presence known by clearing her throat. The girl cast a brief glance at her and resumed her reading. Silence retained for the next few moments.

" I figured someone might come to me tonight, "; she spoke just as Tarna opened her mouth to start the conversation :" but I didn't expect it to be you. What can I do for you ?"

Again Tarna swallowed her indignation and spoke as curtly as she could :" I came to ask you to attend the Amyrlin's summons. "

Egwene just chuckled not lifting her eyes from her book :" You'll have to drag me to her by force, and still, I don't think she'll like my behavior. "

" Please !"; it was a surprise to Tarna as well, such opened pleading in her voice. The amount of desperation in her was no longer a secret, but it seamed to hit the mark. Egwene rose her eyes facing her, than marked the page she was on by the book's read strip and closed it.

" Now you begin to see more clearly. "; Egwene spoke as she sat on the bed, placing the book next to her :" But still you refuse to see the truth ; there is no thing under the Light, that would make me bend knee to Elaida or any of hers. "

" If you don't, "; Tarna spoke :" you will be Stilled. "; the word rolled over her tongue with a certain difficulty :" It is the fate of… those like you. You don't want to be Stilled, do you ?"

" If that's what it takes. "; Egwene said simply. Her look never wavered :" I appreciate your concern though. "

Tarna wanted to scream out loud with helpless rage, but she didn't. She had to remain calm, to talk some sense into this girl :" Child,"; she spoke as calmly as she could :" you must know that this defiance will lead you nowhere. Despite all that was in the past, the future looms above us like a shadow. The Tower must be united before this threat, if the world is to have a chance of survival. "

" The Tower whole under Elaida is not near that chance. "; Egwene spoke lightly as if she was answering about the weather outside :" And certainly not a chance against the forthcoming Seanchan attack. "

The girl was still convinced that those Seanchan were about to attack the Tower, but Tarna wasn't so sure. There was a great dispute about the Seanchan ; most sisters did not believe that there was anything like those collars, those _a'dam_, but that was not the reason to regard them as anything other than a threat. But if they do choose to attack, Tarna doubted it would be any time soon. Light, even moving an army of a sufficient size to attack Tar Valon would require years without Traveling - thank the light they did not have that. And besides, they would have to be blind fools to worry about conquests with Tarmon Gaidon so near. Surely, signs of it were evident even to them.

" Our Eyes and Ears bring in the reports of them withdrawing back to Taraborn and Arad Domon. They don't seem to be making any significant progress in our direction. "; Tarna spoke despite the fact that Novices weren't supposed to know anything about reports. Still, it would do no harm to break the girl's delusions. It was dubious that she was even a dreamer.

A barest thread of smile passed over Egwene's lips as if she knew exactly what Tarna was thinking. " So, I understand that Elayne declared the support of Andor for me. "; Tarna might have gaped if she was any less composed. The news was freshly arrived. How did she know that ? Light, how ? " Don't worry ; once I am acknowledged Amyrlin, the relationships with Andor will be strong again. "

" How did you… "; she began

" I dreamed it. Elayne has won a great victory. And captured many of the Black sisters. "

" There's no report of any… Black. "; Tarna started but didn't complete the sentence. Black Ajah was something that by all knowledge shouldn't even exist. It was an insult to a sister to even mention it in their presence.

" There will be. "; Egwene spoke with an assuring tone :" Your Eyes and Ears didn't miss their attempt to kidnap Elayne, despite them wielding Balefire. Those loyal to me will have them in custody tomorrow. "

This was going no where. They were just drifting away from the subject. Tarna tried to sort her thoughts out.

" If you don't bend knee to Elaida, she will have you Stilled. I don't want to see that, child. Please come to some sense and attend her, or do you hold your hopes in that 'cure' that Leane Sharif received ? She is considerably weaker in the Power than she was, and besides, Elaida won't simply let you go after that. "

The girl was quiet for a while. Tarna thought she had struck a nerve, but when next Egwene spoke, it hit her like a brick square in the face :" Would you like me to teach you the new weaves ?"

Tarna had to sit down. She pulled up a chair and dropped right in :" What are you saying, child ?"

" I am too weak to perform any of them now, but I can still show them to you. "

The thing was that Tarna already knew those new waves. None in the Tower did but her Elaida and Beonin, a rebel spy who came forth. And Egwene and Leane as well. But Elaida, doubting her support, demanded that it remained a secret. Tarna had to play ignorance :

" And what would you ask in return ? My help in some half-brained escape plan ?"

" I have no need for escape. "; Egwene said with a curt smile :" but you are right ; I don't share my discoveries for free. I want your word that you won't reveal those weaves to Elaida or anyone who might. "

" You don't seriously expect me to… "

" … as well as your word that you won't use them in any way against or to hinder those loyal to me. "

Tarna suppressed a gasp, yet her eyes went very wide.

" And finally, your word that you will take extra care not to slip them anywhere where unwanted eyes might see them. I don't want a spy stealing from you what couldn't be stolen from me. If others want to learn, me and Leane will teach them, but no one else will. "

It was good that that chair had a back, or Tarna would have fainted dead cold :" Child, as much as a sister might desire knowledge, she wouldn't betray her Amyrlin for… "; and than she stopped ; She herself might not, but there would be others who would. Yes, there would be a flood from every Ajah, and it won't end there. The difference between Elaida and the Ajahs will go even wider, while most of them would come to regard Egwene with more respect. It was Elaida's fault for wanting the new weaves kept secret. When the Sitters find out, their fury will explode like an illuminator's fireworks. That is, if Egwene makes this offer to others. Tarna hoped that this child would not do something like this.

" Tomorrow morning I will spread my offer amongst the sisters. "; Egwene said, squashing Tarna's hope in an instant. She simply took up her book of herbs again and resuming her reading :" Good night. "

Tarna stood up to go :" If you hold it for a good idea, why haven't you made such an offer earlier ?" she asked, half trying for an opening, though somehow she knew she won't get one.

Egwene flashed her innocent smile at her :" You've convinced me. "; she said :" Besides, now that I have proven myself through Silviana's trials, a position of a teacher won't fall so hard on other sisters. "

Tarna had no more words. She could only leave quietly with the sure knowledge that this young woman was no child at all.

* * *

Once she was alone again, Egwene eased her smile. Tonight in _tel'aran'riod_, at the session of the hall, she'll have to mention that they threatened her with Stilling, as a cause for such actions. And of course, she had to accelerate her plans. Time was growing dangerously short. Last night she had a dream again of the attack on the Tower, and was re assured it would be the Seanchan. Again she saw that strange woman with a sword sticking over her shoulder who offered her aid, and she knew that it was the only chance for her to survive. Perhaps it was the only chance for the Tower to survive as well. She'll just have to keep her eyes opened.

Settling herself back into her bed, she resumed her study of a herb that would counter the forkroot tee. Nynaeve gave her enough bases back when she was teaching her the Wisdom's trade, but there was no sure guarantee of success. Clearly, the forkroot was some king of a sedative, so she had to find some manner of an 'awakening' plant to suppress its effect. Tower gardens, in which she often served her penance, were a rich source of experimental material, and so far the other sisters didn't suspect a thing. But her previous experiments didn't produce the desired results. So far, all of her concoctions have failed miserably, but she didn't let that discourage her. She already had a few new leads, and her tonight's batch was already set. Just a few more minutes to warm a cattle she managed to slip in her dress from the kitchens on the lamp's flame, and boil the herbs, and perhaps her hourly treatments from her hosts would cease to bind her. She did hope so, for she needed every advantage she could spare.

* * *

Lazaruss : _Since mr. Jordan writes longer chapters, I'll devide my own in sections ( 1.a, 1.b, 1.c... )_ _I have a pretty good idea of how this should go, but i don't know when i'll post the next one. Lots of obligations..._


	3. Chapter 1b Players

Lazaruss : _Sorry about the delay, but I've been busy. I can't promise a sequel any time soon, but I can promise there will be a sequel. I intend to bring this to the end !_

* * *

**Chapter 1.b ; _Players_**

Searing dry winds kept scratching her naked skin with sharp whips of sand as Shanari Komaldan hanged by her ankles from the top of a tall wooden tripod of rough planks tied simply by a peace of rope. An upside down image of her surroundings blurred to her weary eyes and not for the first time she groaned in pain. Her tormented body was lined with bruises and scars which burned even worse on that hot wind. Again she reached for the skin pouch of water, and again her fingers came short enough to brush the chilled surface of the bag, but nothing more. The very act of reaching her arm over to it was like trying to lift a cart full of rocks and she just slumped back swaying helplessly. She wasn't able to cry any more, not being conscious enough for tears, a small mercy, considering how thirsty she was. Fires of thirst were making her want to howl on top of her lungs, but she was too weak except for an occasional squeal. She couldn't even cry.

For what seemed like a small eternity did she hang upside down in the Waste, so long that she had almost forgotten the base camp she was in before. Not even pleasant and much too real visions of her tent could get to her any more. She was dying under the pain of by far the worst fate she could conceive, alone here in the burning desert with none of her own to honor her much less aid her. She couldn't see the molten sands or the clouds any more, just blue below and yellow above. And the ever present heat. Oh, the heat !

At first she thought she was hallucinating again, but as it went on, she found herself almost laughing, gurgling in the cool soothing gulps of fresh water. She chocked on it desperately wanting more, but before she was sated the woman took the waterbag away. Shanari was no longer hanging upside down, but she was still bound hands and ankles, naked and bruised on hot sands which scraped her skin and flared against her opened wounds. But none of that mattered. She somehow managed to scrape the last few drops of precious water from her face with her tongue, without a care that it would pick up more sand than moisture, and after panting a considerable while, she managed to look at her tormentor.

The woman was old, though she possessed an ageless face, dressed in leathery garb of her people and by her side were a leather shield and a long spear. Long red hair with a hint of gray hanged to her neck framing a pair of dark blue eyes in her grim face, and her skin was darkened by the merciless sun to the color of bronze. Shanari knew her well, though not in this garb. The very presence of her here, free and un collared, made her afraid to her toes. And worse still, she was at her mercy !

" The water must settle before you can have more. "; the grim-faced Wiseone spoke to her :" Too much and you'll breath your life out. Be thankful we have no interest in your death at this point. "

Now that her mouth were moist again, Shanari could find her words, though it was still such an effort to speak : " P… please… you mustn't do this... You're not… supposed to be… "

But one sharp look cut her short :" Would you like to hang a bit longer ?" It was enough to put a lump in her throat. She could just shake her head and drop her eyes. " Good. You Seanchan have less honor than any wetlanders we have met thus far. An Aiel child would endure the Tripod twice as long as you have, and still wouldn't brake. You are soft and you deserve no pity. " Shanari felt her cheeks getting wet. Despite the heat in the desert, tears were streaming down her face, precious water dripping down, vaporizing even before the sand would absorb it. With all her strength she forced herself to stop. Every tear meant more thirst for her. She would have failed, but the next words from her host strengthened her " But the Shaido can be merciful to those who are faithful. Ether you will obey me, or I will leave you here for good !"

Shanari wanted to say no. She wanted with all her heart, yet the words that came out were :" Yes, Wiseone. ", a little louder than a whisper, but loud enough to be caught by the other woman's ears.

" So good. " her new mistress smiled grimly " I will take you back now… " the pain was gone momentarily along with any wound and bruise, and Shanari, though still very weak, found the strength to stand up on wobbly legs, spinning with exhaustion. Her shoulder still ached though, and when she looked, she found a black bruise over it, not mended like the rest.

" A reminder of this night. " the Wiseone spoke " A reminder that I can take you here whenever I want. " And with those words she vanished

The light vanished. The desert and the heat vanished and Shanari jerked out of her soft bed in her tent. Cool beads of sweat glistened in the faint nightly glow all over her skin and her heart was pounding like a drum. It was a warm night in the late days of spring, with the thin edge of the waxing moon ducking under her tent flap. But she didn't have eyes for the night, only for her curved wooden nightstand completed with a big mirror. Forcing herself up, she approached it unsteadily and not pausing to pore a glass, she took the whole pitcher of water up and started gulping it thirstily. But somewhere down the middle, she stopped, almost dropping the thing to gaze at the reflection in the mirror. A big black bruise on her right shoulder peeked beneath the edges of her night gown. Even touching it wouldn't make it go away in a flash of a dream. It was real… It was…

Tears of helplessness dripped from her cheeks and a feeling of utter terror came over her as she slid down on the floor of her tent. It was unthinkable that a _damane_ could do that to a _Sul'dam_. This could not be happening to her. She felt sick to her gut with fear and despair, and worse still as an even more horrible notion came to her ; What if this was not the only one ? This _marath'damane_ was collared along with 328 of the Shaido _marath'damane_ that were captured in the glorious victory that the high lady Tylee Khirgan won a few days ago in Althara. What if they all possessed that ability ? What if the other _Sul'dam _were going through this exact same thing this very night ? Those dreadful thoughts kept racing through her head and tired as she was, she couldn't nether move from the floor, nor get some sleep for the rest of the night. The morning found her in the same condition, vomiting yet again.

* * *

Meira of the White Cliff of the Shaido Aiel smiled thinly as she joined the sweat tent in the world of dreams along with four other Wiseones of her sept. The temperature was just right and the hot rocks already hissing with fresh steam. The smile was a rarity for her, and it immediately caught the eyes of the others.

" I take it that things went well ?" ; Sophara asked. Her golden hair now all wet with the steam, sticking to her naked skin. She and the others were already sitting cross-legged on their blankets, glistening in the light that Meira let in. Many Wiseones were coming into the World of Dreams to recuperate from their daily trials at the hands of their captors and those strange silver collars. To the best of their knowledge none of them submitted to the leash-holders, but so far the communication among the septs was thin.

After the disastrous defeat, almost all of the Wiseones were captured, and those who could channel were shackled by silver collars which these wetlanders used to torture them. It was a painful experience, with memories not yet settled, but their _toh_ withstood. Unfortunately, blame and anger for their shame have settled all to well. Wiseones of the Shaido were now sticking to their own septs, closed and distrustful with anyone from the outside. Meira had to notice as well as any of them that even the relationships within one sept were fragile at best. Most of the blame was directed towards Sevanna and Therava – who managed to escape, and was despised even more – but each of them was also blaming the other septs for the situation they were in now.

Oh, once they have all of those _Sul'dam_ in check, they would organize some kind of escape, but even than it wouldn't be easy. The camp they were in was fitting to hold them all even without the collars. There was at least twenty thousand wetlanders here, all highly trained in the dance, and from what they have learned form those _Sul'dam_ who were now loyal to them, even twice that number would soon be here. Sevanna's name was never spoken without anger in one's voice, and now never without contempt.

Meira nodded for her answer and imagining her cloths away, sat down to enjoy the heet of the steam. It was most refreshing after all those times today she had to welcome the pain inflicted upon her. Those collars were very effective with women who could channel. Meira wondered how effective they would be with Aes Sedai. They would have to make sure that they take enough of those with them once they leave.

" Shanari Komaldan won't so much as look at the bracelet and the collar again. Her _ji_ was small. " Meira said satisfied :" That makes 154 _Sul'dam_ that we have made _gai'shain_, if we are to believe the words of other Wiseones. "

" Do not be insulting Meira !"; Namorda, a slender and dark Wiseone with green eyes, said with a sharp glance :" Regardless of their faults they are still Wiseones just like us. "

" Wiseones have no need of incompetence. " Sophara spoke composed and cold, with her eyes on the steam rising from the rocks :" But that kind of talk is for a better time. Once we are free again, we'll deal with those amongst us who are unworthy of their titles. Now we must focus on these three questions ; Why are so many wetlanders gathering here, how far is their influence in these lands, and what is their connection with Rand al'Thor. "

" Much of their dreams tell of a distant land "; strong, red-haired Faline ,who was in charge of the spying over their captor's dreams, began :" across a water so great that it rivals the sky. But they are clearly the enemies of Rand al'Thor. Some of them even dream of horrors they've endured while fighting against him. "

" These wetlanders are cowards. " Namorda spoke while brushing damp dark hair from her face :" They fear the One Power as if it is the Sightblinder himself. Rand al'Thor is strong in that, much stronger than we once had thought. It is the most natural thing in the world that they should fear him. "

" No, Namorda. "; Faline said after a pause that might have been taken for uncertanty in anyone else :" They believe he is a herald of great disasters. They think they can turn him over to them, so he could win a great battle in their name. They call it the Last Battle, and Rand al'Thor is to be fighting it. "

Some of them exchanged short looks. Every Wiseone knew that He Who Comes With the Dawn will be fighting Tarmon'gaidon against the Dark One, leading the Ayell forth into the Last Day, though it was the truth known only to the Wiseones and Clan Chiefs. Their punishment for the First Sin. _…Yet the remnant of a remnant shall he save and they will live._ That was how the prophecy went. Could it be, Meira wondered, after all the Aes Sedai trickery, that Rand al'Thor was indeed the _Car'a'carn_ ? Right now is seemed irrelevant, yet it would bring up some disturbing notions in the end – If he was indeed the _Car'a'carn_ it would mean they have failed him... No ! Yet another lie. He was not the Chief of Chiefs ! He was a creature of the White Tower, sent to bring them all under Tar Valon's heal.

" Most of those 'High Blood' believe this. "; Meira spoke :" but whether they do have plans for him or not, we haven't been able to discover. However, we've learned that a very important woman is about to arrive in this camp. They call her the Empress, or the Daughter of the Nine Moons in some dreams. If anyone knows their plans for Rand al'Thor, it would be she. "

" We won't be able to make more of their women, _gai'shain_ tonight " Namodra spoke :" But we must make more tomorrow, more than we made tonight. I wouldn't underestimate these wetlanders and if they can secure Rand al'Thor for us, so much for the better. "

" You suggest that we wait even longer with our escape, on the sake of hope that he'll fall in our captor's hands ?"; Meira asked

" Prophecies have a tendency to come true when so many believe in them… "; Faline said :" It would be very convenient if our hosts would somehow manage to bring him here, amongst us. "

" I would first wait for their Empress to arrive, and than make more plans. " Sophara spoke

The Wiseones looked at each other and finding the agreement with that, they all nodded with some restrain. Most of the Shaido that were captured were _gai'shain_ now and would not go until their year and a day had passed, but the Wiseones had no intention on waiting that long. The collars around their necks dismissed that proposal with an almost unanimous vote, trusting in their septs to find their own way after them once their service has ended. It was not so hard to make that decision and they were certain that all the Shaido Wiseones agreed on that. After all, their spears have lost the battle, and by right deserve to be _gai'shain_. Wiseones on the other hand could not be made _gai'shain_, and thus should escape. It was all accord to the ways of the Aiel.

But before more plans for the next day could be made, it happened. Meira has just opened her mouth to utter a word when her sight blurred. The tent, the stone, the sands even the steam seemed somehow less substantiate, as if they were falling apart to their tiniest of pieces. Meira felt herself dissolve into fog and ripple, and by the frightened gasps and screams of the others, they were in the same state. She tried to focus on her powers in the world of dreams to try and solidify the world again, but nothing happened. She imagined her self solid. Nothing. She imagined herself away. Nothing was happening again. Once before she experienced this… nothingness… and it passed with no consequence, but despite that, it was an awful sensation of helplessness as the world was melting around them and her along with it. A scream of fear and rage left her mouth and vanished a few inches further without reaching her ears. She wanted to move, to run, but all she could do was watch frozen in horror.

This time, it did not flicker and return a few times. This time it lasted beyond their expectations. It seemed as if they would vaporize like water on hot rocks of the tent, but mercifully the world went back to normal. Meira started to breathe again with great lust, and checked herself touching her face and hair to make sure she was whole. And the other Wiseones were following her example, quaking and shivering. She was whole, Meira realized vividly relieved, but as she gazed upon the others she saw that there was one less. An empty space now stood where Sophara had been. Only her imprint in the sand remained. It was than known to all of them that Sophara had woken from the Great Dream.

They didn't speak any more. They just went back to their bodies and faced a new day of pain which they _could_ fight, at least.

* * *

Tuon and Selucia were weeping in each others arms, futilely trying to take the pain away. The news was still fresh, and the grief it brought was acidly corroding their hearts. A good thing that there was no one else in Tuon's bed chambers in the Tarasin palace in Ebou Dari, for a sight of them in this state would lower their eyes forever. They were weeping for over an hour now, rocking embraced and distressed, in the face of the Empire which couldn't afford to have them this week. Tuon had to be strong before this disaster – at least she had to appear so – but she was unable to contain tears for longer than a day. Every night and every spare moment, the pair of them would give in to angst in solitude and privacy, making extra care none of the _da'colvare_ catches them by surprise.

A big room of marble and gold with expensive stylish furniture of red and black sateen, yet so alien to what they were used to back home was lit by the glow of silver and gold candlesticks. Surprising for its considerable size, it had few small windows, which was just as well considering the assassination attempt upon Tuon. Even though the traitors have been dealt with, there was a strong possibility that there were more perpetrators, and safety was not for wasting. Especially now. Shining floor of black marble was covered by blue shaggy carpets of many patterns, and for the sake of credibility, numerous maps were scattered over the fine wooden work table, giving the impression of extensive planning.

The news was already a common knowledge, and the entire Empire was in grief over the loss. The Empress, may the Light illuminate her forever, the entire Imperial family, save for Tuon… all dead. Murdered by the One Power. The residue of it was so strong that it undoubtedly still tainted the throne room of the Crystal Throne in Saendar with remembrance of the foul act. And the blood… It was all over the chamber, spilled in gallons… A _marath'damane,_ though how she managed to slip pass the guards and the _sul'dam_, and leave again without notice was beyond any of them. It had to be a hole in the air, those things that she heard reports of ; they were used by Asha'man and by some of those Aes'sedai. No _marath'damane_ of Seanchan origin could have done that. But, Light, how ? That was the question which has troubled them all most of their waking hours. The palace was full of _damane_ and _Sul'dam_. One of them should have been able to feel at least something of the channeling near the Empress, may the Light illuminate her forever, yet none felt a trickle of _saidar_ until well after the perpetrator has escaped.

Tuon was certain it was an Aes Sedai, one of those that man Talmanes mentioned were marching _on_ Tar Valon under Egvene al'Vere – she was careful to make a note of that. Talmanes said that these Aes Sedai can make holes in the air for Traveling like the Dragon reborn ! She wished she and the rest of the _Sul'dam_ knew how to make one. Without it, their future plans would be pointless. But first things first, she had to stop with the sobbing. She couldn't afford to be seen like this, not now, even though everyone knew she was crying her eyes out in her absence. Knowing she does, was not quite the same as being seen. Well, it was, in a way, but there was no shame in it.

Selucia dabbed Tuon's tears with a silk hankie, trying her best to dry her cheeks and remove all evidence before the _da'colvare_ arrives. She was now the Empress yet, and such weakness before a _da'colvare _would lower their eyes for a full year. She had to be, or at least appear strong. They already had a washstand set to get themselves in order before the woman was brought. She was going to be the Empress… May she live forever !

A knock came on the door, just as they pulled their sleeves up and were about to wash their faces.

" Already ?"; Selucia whispered in disbelief

There was no time to wash. Doing their best with the hankies, they stepped away from the bed and onto one of the shaggy carpets. The one in the center of the room to have the woman kneel there. Tuon was in black silk with her veil over her face, which stated that she was in morn. A small slender woman garbed in black from head to foot, almost like a child, yet more dangerous than anyone within the palace and beyond. Behind her, Selucia stood in her night-blue laced silk without a trace of anything more, and the left side of her head shaven, leaving only long gold curls on the right. Tuon's head was shaven completely, though one couldn't notice under the thick hem of her veil. They were both ready to perform their duty. Ready. Tuon nodded.

" Enter !"; Selucia gave the command and the dour opened.

A man who came in was alone and bore a tightness to his face as if he was angry. Or distressed. Blond hair, practically white, was shortly cut and his clothing was that from across the sea ; In a fine black leather with a golden emblem of a raven on his shoulder, and an ivory plaque laced in gold bearing an image of a raven and the Tower. The raven's eyes were black sapphires. He came alone and the dour closed behind him. This was not who they were expecting, yet they were more than willing to see him in.

" A sad and a dark day, Highness. "; he spoke falling to his knees, there was a certain tightness in his voice too, as if he had an upsetting surprise :" Seeker Almurat Moor. I have the honor to address the High Lady Tuon Atheag Kore Paendrag, the last of the Empireal Family. "

Tuon gave a curt gesture with her hand – she was not the Empress yet, though it was merely a formality now :" I am pleased by your presence here Seeker, as always. It is a pleasure to have a Raven in my company. Your timing is convenient, for a traitor will soon be brought before me. "; in fact Tuon was hoping to interrogate the woman herself. What she may reveal is not for the ears of others, not even the Seekers.

" I shall offer you any assistance you may require. "; he spoke – yes, definitely something unpleasant :" But first I must bring upon you the news of utmost importance. With your permission, I have taken the liberty of instructing the guards not to let anyone bother us – the traitor you expect will wait outside. "; Selucia opened her mouth, but closed them again after Tuon gave the man another gesture to proceed :" I have interrogated four _Sul'dam_ and four _damane_ freshly returned this morning from the village of King's Crossing in Altara… "

As he went on, the face behind the veil started to trimmer but Tuon didn't care if the shock was visible. A meeting with the Dragon Reborn, a Forsaken – _Forsaken_ – looking like her… An unpleasant surprise ? It was the kind of thing that made you want to empty your stomach ! Selucia seemed near fainting herself. It was a disaster best put. Rand al'Thor had to be reasoned with before the Last Battle, but now all her plans for him were shattered. He won't come within a thousand miles from her now ! She was proud with herself, being able to keep standing despite her wobbly knees. Selucia decided to take a seat though, fumbling for the chair without asking permission, but Tuon couldn't hold it against her ; she could hardly find any words herself.

The Seeker, on the other hand, was not so upset, though his voice did shiver but not nearly as much as it should. What was the matter with him ? Couldn't he comprehend the disaster they now face ? Tuon listened patiently as he concluded

" … and that was when they've learned that Anath Dordje was in fact… Semirhage. "; he had to pause there. Tuon did not mind ; she had to regain her wits too… one of the Forsaken… the Forsaken !

" You… "; Tuon had to wet her lips :" You say he was hurt. "; there was but a hint of question there. A Forsaken, looking as her ! And Anath Dordje, her Truth Speaker ! She wanted to vomit right there ! Restraining ! Control ! She had to re gain her equilibrium !

The man rose his sight almost to her chin :" The Dragon Reborn lost his hand, Highness. The details were not hard to come by, though all the sobbing gave me slight difficulty – I didn't even need to interrogate them long – but all eight women agree in one thing ; he is dangerous. The loss of his hand did barely phase him, and the fact that he nearly ended up in… her… arms didn't do even that ! Some of them say his gaze was so cold, they wanted to be burned alive rather that face him… "; he had to pause there again to take a shivering sigh.

" If I may ask… "; Selucia spoke :" … why did he send all the _Sul'dam _and_ damane_ back ? If he wanted to deliver a message, he could have only sent one. "

Tuon frowned to that, too. Many of their _Sul'dam_ and _damane_ were taken away after capture. None knew where or why, for most were taken by these marvelous gateways, yet they were all taken alive. That much was certain. Tuon looked back at the Seeker. Did the tension in the man slacken ?

" He still wishes to meet with you, Highness, to discuss a truce. "; he spoke :" He has sent instructions of how and where to meet him and his people. "

Both of the women exhaled simultaneously. Than, all was not lost. Maybe she still had time to see the prophecies fulfilled – it was up to her now ; she was the Empress, may she live forever ! He had to swear to her and win the last battle in her name. She listened closely to the instructions, and though they were favoring al'Thor greatly, she was more than willing to take the offer. It wouldn't matter if she would have to came alone in his military camp ! Alone and naked.

Still, the word of the man didn't sound good. She listened to all the Seeker had discovered thus far, and the more she did, the more she found herself frightened ; This Rand al'Thor was indeed dangerous. Since she came back to the palace, all she could do was read reports of him, and it didn't look good. But if she could get close to him… just close enough to…

A commotion and shouting came from the outside, but it swiftly settled right after drawing their attention. There was a knock at the dour and General Galgan, a smooth-faced man with blue eyes, already in his armor, marched in with a bow and his fist to his left shoulder, not waiting to be given a permission :

" I beg your forgiveness, Highness, but the news is dire ; King Beslan has left the city and took two hundred of his guards with him !"

" How… "; Tuon almost rose her voice ; young Beslan was the son of the Ebou Dari Queen Tylin Quintera, who was murdered about the same time Tuon and Selucia escaped the palace. It was a coincidence she had to ponder more. Beslan did seem unsatisfied when last she saw him, though he tried to conceal it. But she didn't suspect he would manage something like this. And no doubt he went to join their enemies. A shame for that, since his family was related to the line of Paendrag.

" He managed to forge the papers he needed to get out of town, "; General continued :" though we're still looking into that – which gave him the authority to move his men. Our reports say he went toward Altaran border. "

" He can't possibly mean to get far with only two hundred men !"; Selucia sniffed but Galgan overrode her

" We believe he is heading to join the raiding parties we've been having trouble with lately. He definitely is an oath-breaker, that much is sure, but I don't think he is aiming for escape. "

Allies deserting, camps being raided, the Forsaken loose to wreak havoc, an the Dragon Reborn slipping through her fingers… This was all too much, even for the Empress, may she live forever. But Tuon still had her plans and they were still good. The Light sends that they work in her favor. She had to be strong for the Empire. She glanced back at the hidden compartment in the chamber where she kept her most prized object. It gave her hope :

" General Galgan, "; she spoke icily :" I place the responsibility of dealing with this traitor in a manner most swift onto you. I want to see his head before me within a week !"

" As you command, Highness. "; he saluted and turned to leave, not waiting to be dismissed. The man was rude and impulsive ; Tuon would have to get him in his place soon.

" And you, master Seeker, you will bring me all the women we've discussed, for further interrogation. "

" As you command, Highness. "; he stood up and followed the general, closing the door behind them.

Now alone, Tuon had to approach and grab hold of her tall gilded chair's back, not to collapse. This was a nightmare ! How could have things deteriorated to this level ? And while she was playing kissing games with that… that… she couldn't think of a term fitting for Matrim Cauton ! If he hadn't taken her away, she might have done something about all of this, but instead… She took a deep breath. No ; Matrim Cauton saved her life. She would have died for sure had she remained in the palace. But the nerve of the man to marry her, and than go running off to fight against her armies… She wanted to scream at that ! How under the light did she allow him ? Even complied ? Those words seemed to simply come out of her. There was no explanation for that. No ; it was just that she had no choice in the matter. That was all.

She needed to calm herself. She needed to see it again, and re assure herself of their cause. Not concerned about Selucia, though she didn't know yet, Tuon opened the secret compartment in the wall by her bed, with a flick of her wrist on the stone plate that was hiding a beautifully carved black wooden box. It was not all that heavy despite it's size. Selucia didn't flinch ; She knew Tuon had secrets she doesn't know about yet, though that was about to change. Taking out a small golden key and unlocked the lock, Tuon opened the lid. And Selucia gasped.

" Is that… ?"; she stammered

" Now you know what I intend to do. "; Tuon told her. This might not be necessary, but she found that hard to believe with all the reports coming in on the man :" Can I count on you ?"

Selucia flinched at those words, meeting Tuon almost to her eyes :" It is nothing but honor to serve you, Highness. "; she bowed. Tuon closed the box leaving that strange _a'dam_ of segmented black metal inside it, untouched, and as soon as Selucia returned the box back to its secret compartment, gave word to bring fort the traitor, .

* * *

Lazaruss : _So much for now. In case you're wondering where did Tuon get one of THOSE, read the dialogue between Egeanin and Domon in book nine...  
_


	4. Chapter 1c Players

Lazaruss :"_ Hi. Sorry for the delay, but exames have been at my back, and by the looks of things it won't get better any time soon. Hope you like this chapter, and also, I've added slight changes to the previous one. Enjoy. _"

* * *

**Chapter 1.c ; _Players_**

She prayed. She prayed on her knees, in dirty rags that were now her cloths. She prayed, ignoring the men which stood around her and the people who passed by, dedicating herself to the Great Lord of the Dark. But he didn't answer. He wouldn't help her. She had failed in her task, and her words didn't reach him any more. Yet, she prayed, for she had no other hope to hold on to, promising her soul and fealty, if he would but help her this once.

Those around her thought she was praying to the Light, kneeling there and muttering under her breath, but they didn't really care about her, even though she could have ordered any of them executed just a few days ago. They cared for her as much as any other _da'coalvere_. It was still difficult to adapt to her new status. For how could she ; She was the High Lady Suroth Sable of the Blood, not a cup-bearer. She couldn't adapt to… to this ! She was the Commander of the Forerunners, not a _da'coalvere_… not a _da'coalvere_…

Kneeling there, surrounded by the palace guards, she spared a few moments of delay for yet another prayer. Between her new chores, the beating and interrogation, there was hardly any private time for herself. But she prayed to the Great Lord when ever she had a few moments like now waiting for Tuon's guests to depart. She refused to think of that child as an Empress. After all, she was supposed to kill her, not bend knee to her. She was supposed to be the Empress instead of this ! And she still could be, if she would only get a chance to play her cards right. She still had Liandrin – she could reveal to all that the woman was a _marath'damane_. Even though the woman couldn't channel a thread past that invisible shield, the other _sul'dam_ would make her howl. That knowledge was her only hope at the moment, yet she needed more. She needed the Great Lord's help. And his approval.

Finally, the door opened, and general Galgan walked out in a swift pace. There was one other with him, but she had eyes only for him. She didn't dare rise her sight to meet his, but she could still recognize him. His red-stripped gilded armor was all too familiar, and his arrogant pace could not be mistaken for anyone else's. Passing by, he stopped before her not two steps away, making a show of adjusting his gauntlets. But she knew better. He was looking at her, crouched on the floor, beaten and bruised in old dirty rags. She could almost feel his corrosive snicker, but she dared not face him. It was the first lesson she had learned – not to face those above. Had she had a knife though, she would lunch to drive it trough his chest without a thought, and no amount of soldiers could stand in her way. No, she couldn't afford such actions… Not yet anyway, but she ebbed with the desire to see life expire from his eyes. The man just stood there, pretending to readjust his gloves, mocking her beyond her ability to see. Of course, he had no reason to hide it. After all, he was a general, and she was a... She was a property – it was still unthinkable to her. No reason at all, but to vex her, and as each moment stretched, she felt more acidic anger boil in her blood. Oh how she wished him dead…

Finally, after this pointless torture, he placed his arms back at his sides, gloved practically the same as they were :

" The Highness will see the traitor brought to her now. "; he spoke with obvious delight :" Don't keep our next Empress waiting due to the property's prayers. "

Suroth nearly gave in to her desire for screaming as they hauled her to her feet and dragged her in Tuon's rooms.

* * *

It was a chill morning for this time of year but Perrin didn't mind. The chill was somehow appealing his skin after the previous night. It kept him awake. Even though the others with him were well clothed for such temperature, he allowed himself to unbutton his red wool coat. A yawn cracked his jaws before his fist managed to cover it. Light, he was tired after all the sleepless nights of worry for Faile. And last night was no better with the two of them together alone in their tent. For that he could always find the extra energy, but she must have wasted his final reserve. He smiled. For the first time in almost two months, a smile was curving his lips. It was just a passing thought. Light, he was tired…

Late spring on the edge of summer blanketed the land in rich vegetation with numerous flower blossoms still closed before the dawn, and filled the breeze with scarce songs of early birds. Perrin's party of four Two Rivers men, Annoura and Grady was nestled on a small grassy hill overlooking the plain below. He didn't know what the Aes Sedai was doing here, but he didn't bother to ask, nor forbid her from coming. Aes Sedai were a stubborn lot. The scent in his nostrils grew strong again, informing him that the flowers in the apple grow on the eastern side of the hill was opening its petals to welcome the light of the new day. Perhaps this spot was not so good after all, for the apple trees will soon be preventing him from using his sense of smell to its full extent. The cushy smell of their blossoms was too abundant to him.

Even so, the hill near yet another burned farm in Ghealdan, provided the small party a perfect view of their surroundings. Barely a few creatures stirred in such young hours of dawn, and the smell of warm charcoal drilled Perrin's nostrils. In his state, he did not bother himself with distinguishing the abundance of various scents around him, from those of his companions, but he had tried to determine how long ago this farm was burned. The smell was still warm but by his estimate, the place was lit less than five hours ago. Masema's men were still up to their old tricks.

He wanted to get Masema badly. As far as he was concerned, the man was responsible for Aram's death. He should never have let the one-time Tinker spend so much time in Masema's camp. At least he managed to tell no one about Aram's attempt on his life, not even Faile – Perrin's way of paying tribute to his fallen friend. As far as the others were concerned, Aram died while fighting side by side with Perrin, from a Shaido arrow in his back, and that was true enough for them. But not true enough for Perrin. He couldn't help but feel gnawed by it – even though he would have died but for the Shaido who shot the arrow – and now he wanted to be done with Masema even if it meant killing the man. Personally, he wouldn't mind killing the mad 'prophet', but as the protector of Ghaeldan, he had responsibilities beyond his personal feelings. Never the less, his hand tightened on the head of his hammer…

" Men who did this have left west, and took the cattle and all they could carry with them. "; the others didn't flinch as he spoke these words. His sharp sight was a common knowledge now, and the dew, glittering on the first rays of the sun and the fallen grass where many boots and animals went, was clear even to his tired eyes. They needed no trackers when Perrin was with them. " We came too late… "; he yawned again, this time covering it just in time.

" I think it's time for you to get some sleep. "; Annoura said, stirring her gray mare closer to Stepper. She chose to wear a green woolen riding dress which added nicely to her numerous thin brides, and a brown cloak, to shield her from the cold. The Great Serpent ring glittered on the hand which held the rein, obviously exposed for some reason, as if she thought that her ageless face would not be enough this morning. It seemed that the little Brown had given up on trying to mend the rift between her and Berelain, or she too would be here now. Fortunately for Perrin, the First of Mayene was soundly asleep back at their camp, some six miles east of here. The less he saw of the woman, the better, now that Faile was back. Not that he had anything against Berelain – she had been a great help while Faile was imprisoned by the Shaido, and he was pretty sure she _had_ given up on trying to seduce him – but he wouldn't risk turning his wife into a hornet's nest in his mattress, despite what Elyas said.

As the Aes Sedai came closer so did Grady, no doubt readying himself to open a Gateway. The Asha'man was in his usual black coat with the dragon and the sword pinned at his collar. It was cold for that outfit, but Grady must have done something with the Power to warm the air around him – Perrin felt the rapid change in temperature as the man heeled his horse closer.

They all must have thought he was foolish to go and scour the land before dawn after the exhaustion of Faile's rescue, but he had a good reason. It was not revenge for Aram, nor his duty to Ghealdan that had him away from the camp, but the fact that Tam al'Thor was there. How could he face Tam and tell the man that his son was indeed the Dragon Reborn ? Being too tired to suppress it, colors swirled in his head and resolved in a picture of Rand, Min and another Asha'man he didn't know with a bit of gray at his temples and a strange ruby pin on his shoulder. It was an instant, but suddenly, Rand turned his head towards him as if he could see him too. For a moment, they were staring at each other, somehow both aware of it – he was sure of that - and an instant later, he was in Grady's arms, trying to get back in his saddle. He must have fallen when the image came.

" I would have to agree, my Lord. "; Grady said trough the strain of pushing him back up :" You are in no condition to continue with this. "

Deep down, Perrin had to agree, but he would rather collapse from exhaustion than face Tam. No man should learn that his son's fate was… Colors swirled once more, and again he met Rand's gaze. Min and the Asha'man weren't noticing him, but Rand was looking straight at him ! Was he able to see him to ? Before he could ask him – which did not seem like a bad idea – Perrin found himself being pushed back into his saddle once more, and a silvery-blue Gateway opened before them.

" I'm fine. "; he said strongly :" There's no need for this. "

" Well, if you _want_ to brake your bloody neck falling from the saddle, I would recomend a simpler method. "; Annoura said, holding Stepper's rein :" But I doubt that even you would be that foolish. "

" She's right, my Lord. "; Grady said :" You are in no shape to keep this up. "

Before he could object, they had him and the party trough the Gateway and back to the camp. And they said _he_ was stubborn !

" Light, it was just a little headache !"; he grumbled loudly, though no one appeared to be listening :" You all act as if you're trying to usurp Nynaeve's role ! Grady, take me back there !"

" Grady, take 'Lord Perrin Goldeneyes' straight to his tent and tell his wife to tie him to the bed, if he won't lie down on his own. "; Annoura said handing the reins to the Asha'man :" And also to feel free to ask for my help if she needs any. "

" Yes, Aes Sedai. "; Grady spoke with a smile. Even tired and annoyed, Perrin couldn't help but notice that Annoura had a smile too as she rode her mare away. The abundance of various scents from the camp didn't do well to his nose, but he could have sworn that he felt something similar in the aromas between the Aes Sedai and the Asha'man… Could they actually be… ? Nah ! Faile would make friends with Berelain sooner. He must be more tired than he thought when such absurd ideas came to mind.

" Come along, my Lord. "; Grady said dismounting and handing the reins of his brown gelding to be taken away with the others. An unshaved lad with short blond hair took both horses by the rein waiting for Perrin to dismount. His clothes were ruffled and by his face it was obvious that he had just woken. The lad was one of many who handled the multitude of horses, except Annoura's who preferred to have her gray close to her tent.

" Blood and ashes !"; Perrin growled under his breath, as he went to dismount. And nearly fell off the saddle again, this time due to his exhaustion. He was tired, but that was not the reason to treat him like a child. Maybe he should get a few hours of sleep… No. Tam would not wake him, but he would definitely wait next to the bed no matter how long it would take. He shuddered at that thought. " I can manage on my own from here, Grady. Or do you intend to summon for a stretcher ?"

" They might be comfortable, my Lord… "; Grady smiled again, attempting to conceal it behind the palm which was stroking his lip.

Perrin couldn't take it any more. He just strode away throwing his arms up.

The camp was much larger now than it was before. Faile brought almost a hundred thousand men and women who swore fealty to her while they were imprisoned and more were comming every day, fleeing from the Prophet's men. Somehow, they've managed to acquire the extra tents for all of them in just a day, but despite the riches they've looted, Perrin was concerned about the supplies. Food did not last long these days. Hopefully, Balwer would soon manage to make some kind of a deal with the local farmers. The people would gladly welcome anyone who would protect them from Masema. And the Aiel. And the Seanchan… Light, he hoped Rand knew about their return by now. Colors swirled in his head yet again, but this time he managed to suppress them. Yes, Belwar would organize something eventually, but for now there was barely enough supplies for everyone.

As he trotted trough the camp, all who were awake in these small hours would greet him with a smile or a cheer in the name of Perrin Bloody Goldeneyes ! The victory against the Shaido only made the situation worse. Even Faile's former _gai'shain_ would bow as they came across him as if he was some fool noble – no doubt she told them a great deal about him, on top of the fact that he managed to save them all. And that he was defending their land now. Light ! He almost wanted to grab the next fool who bowed to him by the collar and shake them until they agreed to call him just Perrin again. It was one thing to have this treatment from a couple of hundreds of Two River's men, but a camp of hundreds of thousands was entirely different ! And by his guess, it would not get better any time soon. It won't be long now until they decide to call them selves the 'People of the Wolf' or some such, and make him a wolf-crown along with that bloody banner ! And after that a wolf-throne, and a wolf-scepter no doubt ! Well burn him if he would stand for that ! Let them just try, and he'll stuff it down their throats !

His tent was not far away from the small creast near the plane for the horses where Grady and Neald have taken a habit of making their gateways, but with so many bows adding to his annoyed state it felt like a hundred miles. Fortunately he spotted Elyas approaching, a bearded and hairy man with a bit of gray near his temples, and in a rough outfit made of animal hides, with his long rough dagger obvious at his belt. With the need for civility gone, Elyas had donned his common outfit to the first person he could find and with great pleasure put himself back in his old garments. Now nothing in him would say he's anything other than a highlander, except for the eyes identical to Perrin's. It was quite a relief to meet someone who wouldn't bow to scrape his boots, and Perrin welcomed him with a smile.

" You're up early Perrin. "; Elyas said, coming in his swift pace. He was always fast in motion. Even though he cut his link to the Aes Sedai who bonded him, Elyas still took warder advantages from it :" Have you found what you were looking for ?" before Perrin could answer, Elyas grinned :" A sanctuary where Tam al'Thor won't find you ?"

Perrin rubbed his eyes ; Elyas was insightful, but he half expected him to know. Though Perrin wasn't escaping ; He just needed a little time to come up with what to say to Tam, and than he'd walk more easily.

" Right now I'm just looking for a few more hours of rest. "; he muttered :" Has Tam woken yet ?"

Elyas shrugged :" I haven't seen him so far. Only those who must, wake in this time of the day. And those like you. "

" And those like you, too. "; Perrin muttered

" Living in the wild has not much room for sleep. "; Elyas noted still smiling :" But I imagine Tam al'Thor won't wake for those 'few more hours of rest' you're after. I'll go check on the cooks in the mean time. This morning feels like a rabbit stew for me. "

" I didn't smell a rabbit. "; Perrin said, half asking

" That's because you're not listening to our furry friends as much as you should. "; the grin he gave him was something a wolf would be proud of :" Dapple was busy last night. She's waiting for me now to give me my share of the hunt. "

" Dapple ?"; Perrin smiled sensing the wolf approaching. It was as if seeing an old friend from afar :" One of those rabbits is for me. "

" I'll try my best to keep it that way. "; Elyas laughed and speaded on

Perrin's stomach growled as Elyas paced away. He'll have to check upon the cooks too, right after bed. He smiled thinking of the stew Elyas mentioned ; it was hard to imagine the look on cook's face when Dapple brings him a pair of freshly hunted rabbits. If she would choose to follow Elyas to the kettles. The wolf was just outside the camp now, waiting for Elyas to come and take her hunt. In his thoughts, Perrin could feel her being a bit uncomfortable with so many humans here, so he opened his mind to greet her :

" _Young Bull so many two-legs here. Go rest Young Bull. We shall run in our dreams together, away from two-legs. "_

She was older than the last time he saw her, but still fit to hunt with the rest of her pack.

" The two-legs here won't bother you or your brothers and sisters. "; Perrin thought back at her :" They are my pack. "

" _Big pack, Young Bull. "_; Dapple sniffed uncomfortably. _" Find a wolf pack of your own instead. A lot smaller. Easier to feed. Simpler to manage. "_

Perrin smiled. Wolves would always make him forget his troubles. They took care of their own, even of those like him and Elyas, more than most people did.

"I would like that. Sometimes in the future. "; he thought back at her. His pack would be the family he intended to have with Faile, but for Dapple it was enough :" You will be in my dreams tonight. "

" _And you in mine, Young Bull. "_; Dapple replied.

He let her slip from his thoughts as he neared his tent. A pair of those _Cha Faile_ soldiers was standing at the entrance, Tairen and Cairhenin buffoons who thought they can play at being Aiel, standing as they have since last night. It didn't matter the hour was early, as long as they guarded their lord and lady. Blood and ashes. Just seeing them salute to him was enough to rise his temper again. It was too much. He just passed the tent flap as quickly as he could…

…And stopped dead in his tracks before the flap fell back behind him.

The tent made of white sheets was the biggest one in the camp with the wolf-head banner perched on its top. The first thing that would catch a visitors eye was a large table on the middle of the big green carpet, still covered by numerous maps of the former Shaido encampment. Chests of Perrin's and Faile's personal belongings as well as the chest with gems Faile took from the Shaido were concealed behind another sheet of white cloth which served as a wall between the living room and the bedroom, and these 'walls' and the supportive planks held rich tapestries from Cairhien. But what made Perrin freeze on the spot was the guest his wife was having.

" Good morning, Lord Perrin. "; Tam said getting up from the chair and facing him, face as blank as an Aes Sedai's. Both he and Faile were fully clothed and by the looks of things, talking for quite some time now :" Your Lady wife was just telling me about the adventures you've had in Tear. I hope you'll grace us with your company. I must say she tells an interesting story. "

Not even Faile's best smile could put to rest that sickly feeling which suddenly started to worm through Perrin's stomach.

* * *

Lazaruss :_" That'll do for now. I'll try to post the next chapter sooner. Bye. "_


	5. Chapter 1d Players

Lazaruss :" _I apologize for taking so long. I have many books yet that need reading, and a lot to study on top of it. I don't know when I'll be able to post the next chapter, but my promise stands ; I intend to bring this to the end. _"

* * *

**Chapter 1.d ; _Players_**

It took a while before Perrin's senses returned. It seemed he didn't elude Tam as well as he'd thought. The man was simply standing there, staring at him calmly enough to put an Aes Sedai to shame. Even his aroma was bleak to Perrin's nose. He smelled of clean clothes and himself, but other than that, nothing else, like his emotions weren't in him.

It was than that Perrin noticed that there were others in the tent. Belwar for one, a small man with a sharp look in his eye and a nose that resembled a sparrow's beak. Everything about him was somehow sharp and angular as if he was constantly on guard minding every possible detail. Despite the chill, he had no coat rather than a plain white shirt and was flipping some papers around, studying the scribbles upon them like any clerk would. As Perrin took notice of him, he just flashed a slim smile before returning to his papers seemingly oblivious to anything, though Perrin wouldn't bet a coin on it.

Berelain was there as well, in an expensive green silk which was displaying less bosom than usual. The Hawk of Mayene was holding her neatly ordered black hair away from her face, and she was calmly sipping her wine, sparing him just a glance. Her presence was disturbing to him almost as much as Tam's. Since Faile was back, he was glad to have the woman out of her sight for it took no more than that to make Faile grind her teeth behind her lush lips. Not that anyone could notice but him. Berelain on the other hand resembled a queen more than any he'd ever seen thus far – a perfect image of dignity and authority, though seemingly intent only to listen.

And, strangely enough, Maighdin was there, looking almost as proud and queen-like as Berelain. If it wasn't for the simple gray wool, her presence would place Berelain in her shadow, but she was losing the contest solely on her cloths. She was holding a tray with two more goblets and her red-gold hair was disarrayed from sleep. She of all seemed to be the one most drowsy, which was to be expected considering all the forkroot tea she drank. She woke only yesterday and was still tipsy from the effects, but eager to resume her service. Too eager, it seamed. He would have discharged her to bed, had he been less focused on Tam.

The man was older than he was when Perrin left Two Rivers to find what Rand was up to – he suppressed the colors again – with hair all white with age and more wrinkles ridging his eyes and forehead. Still, not a trace of weariness resided on him. Maybe Faile's story was too much a blow for him, scattering his sleep away. Determined as ever, and in a plain brown wool coat with a sword at his side that only amplified the effect, Tam gestured him to an empty chair with high back of red satin.

Perrin tried to steady his pace as he approached the table and took the seat. It was than that he turned his eyes to his wife :

" So, how far did you get ?"; he hoped she took the hint, but before she could answer, Tam cleared his throat

" If you'll permit me, my Lady. "; he faced Perrin squarely :" It is too much to tell. "; Perrin opened his mouth to say something – anything – but Tam overrode him :" Don't make excuses. I can't have that from you now… What I do want to hear is whether it's true ?"

Perrin felt tense enough to bite a sizable chunk off his hammer's head but he tried hard to keep it on the inside, facing Tam levelly. Why should he feel any gilt or shame ? After all, he did not do anything wrong. He was not the one who brought Moiraine to Emond's Field, or made any other things happen the way they did. Tam already knew, most of it, if not all, so why should this one answer be so difficult to roll over his tongue ? But it was. And it took all his strength to do it :

" All the Aes Sedai recognize him as the Dragon Reborn. "

Tam's expression never altered, but he did sink lower into his chair. As if a dam broke opened within him, words started to flow out of Perrin, of everything that Rand accomplished and did. He found himself suppressing rainbow after rainbow, though it was getting simpler as he went on. He spoke of Falme and even Mat, sounding the Horn of Valere. Faile seamed particularly interested in that, as well as Berelain and Balwer, but Perrin didn't care if they knew with Tarmon Gaidon so close. He'll apologize to Mat later. He spoke of Artur Hawkwing himself naming Rand the Dragon, of Tear and Callandor, of Rand's miraculous discoveries like Traveling, and even of Dumai's Wells, though he didn't want to speak of it until he realized he couldn't stop himself. Tam's eyes were boring into him, probing for every scrap, unyielding and demanding, and when he was finally done with Colavere's faith, and Perrin's departure from Caemlyn, the man averted them mercifully, having gained what he wanted.

Perrin took a moment to notice the reactions of others. They were all stunned, even Balwer, who was collecting his papers from the floor, though Perrin failed to see when he had dropped them. Even Maighdin seemed more alert now, smelling of shock and fear, and as for Faile, she was appearing simply resigned and composed. Encouragement and support seemed to flow from her into him.

" I'm sorry, Tam. "; he spoke, averting his eyes :" I can't tell you how sorry I am. "

" Don't be foolish, Perrin. "; Tam spoke absently seeming too taken aback by what was said :" As if any of it was your fault… I suppose it had to happen to someone… "; he shook his head :" … and I can think of no better man to… "; he had to force the shiver out of his voice before he continued. His aroma seemed to be spicing with emotions again, but Perrin refused to catch the hint of his sent :" I can only imagine how he took it. What a blow it was to the poor lad. "

" He is a different man now, Tam. "; Perrin said :" He is stronger than you remember, and harder. He's set to see it through to the end, whatever it takes. "

" He would be, wouldn't he. "; Tam sighed :" A man could never believe a thing like that could happen to him until it does and there's nothing to do but... " It was as if he became more aware of the others than. Standing up, he faced them :" Some things were spoken here that should have remained secret. I would appreciate it, if they would spread no further. "; bowing to Perrin and Faile he spoke :" I'm sorry to wake you. I'll let you get back to rest. My Lady… "

With that, he left. Perrin allowed himself to breathe again. Tam tried to bear through this, but he was obviously crushing inside and there was nothing Perrin could do to help him. Lord, or _ta'veren_, or the bloody King of the Wolves, he felt very small and insignificant, helpless to make a difference in events which were now shaping the world around him. Tam's face lingered in his memory, to stove his guilt, but at the same time he felt as if a great burden was lifted off his chest and he sighed audibly. A yawn made a cool ripple pass through him making him shiver and for the first time in days, he felt the true weight of all his sleepless nights.

Still, he couldn't help but notice that this whole thing was somehow too convenient, almost as if set to unfold the way it did, _ta'veren_ or no. He yawned again and placed his chin on his fist, not to have his head drop. What were the others doing up so early ?

Falie placed her palm on his shoulder. She was smiling. Strangely, he didn't hear her approach. He was half aware that Balwer and Berelain were standing up to go, moving slowly and as quiet as they could. He smiled at that – their attempt of sneaking would be like rumbling to his ears… What ? Rumbling ? He must be dreaming already. He should ask them what they were doing here, but the back of the chair felt too warm and soft. Too soft to leave it. Faile was petting his hair now humming something pretty. She was all pretty, kneeling there beside him. He wished she would run with the wolves with him.

It wasn't long before Dapple, Hopper and Young Bull set out to hunt in the depths of Westwood in the Two Rivers far away.

* * *

Morgase watched Faile tuck her husband in with a woolen bed sheet, and when she was sure he was comfortable, she led her out leaving him to rest. Closing the tent flap behind her, Faile faced the two strange guards before it :

" I'll be most upset should anything, short of the Last Battle collapsing on this tent, disturb my husband. "

Both of them saluted, fist on heart and she left to escort her to the servants' tent. Liny, and Master Gill were still sound asleep, and so was Talanwor, though Morgase wasn't all too ready to be in the same room with him yet. She needed clear wits, now more than ever, and that man was turning her thoughts into nonsense. It was all his fault for having shoulders so big. And such a pretty smile… No, she had to keep her mind focused on the task at hand !

" I must say, my Lady, you went through a considerable difficulty to arrange this meeting. "; she said

Faile smiled at her :" I don't think my Husband would have managed a rest, had I not. He needed this as much as Tam did, though he'll never admit it. "; she eyed her with some concern :" But you didn't need to deny your self your own sleep to help me in it. "

Though nodding, Morgase didn't agree. As soon as she woke sometimes during the night and heard what lady Faile was planning to do, she insisted that she be present, even though her knees still felt wobbly. Only to think that this old farmer, Tam al'Thor, was the father of the Dragon Reborn was making her shiver. And the things Lord Perrin said were even more of a shock. From all she had heard, Rand al'Thor sounded like a beast. But, she had to admit, a beast set against the Shadow. Light, how long until the Last Battle ? She almost wanted it to come now, to have him die and leave Elayne alone. There had to be some way to take advantage of this all !

Rand al'Thor. She vaguely remembered him from that one time he visited Caemlyn, _conveniently_ dropping in the palace garden when he supposedly climbed on its walls to observe Logain. That was when he met Elayne. Light if she had only listened to Elaida back than, she would have been able to change so much. For better or worse, at least she would have been able to spare Elayne. She hardly cared for anything anymore save Elayne's safety.

Lady Faile suppressed a yawn. She too was tired exhausted by all her efforts during their capture. She alone held them together in the most difficult times, something Morgase wasn't sure she could have done herself. The woman was formidable, and she had to confess she liked her. Were the circumstances different, relationships between Andor and Saldea could have been greatly enhanced. But that too was irrelevant next to the danger Rand al'Thor posed. He was the true Dragon, she had no doubt about it, but that didn't mean she would simply allow him to rain havoc on Andor and use Elayne in his plots. Burn the Prophecies ! How could the Tower allow this rebellion now ? There was no excuse. Elaida should have been stilled for causing all of this, and she didn't even flinch when thinking of it.

The tent where Faile's servants slept was not far away, but with so many up early in the morning, it took a while to get there. So many people required much work, and an early start to it. Most of those who were awake were the Aiel, confident and rough and not dressed fit for the morning chill. They were a hardy folk, but they still made her skin crawl. How much different were they from the Shaido ? And to think that Caemlyn was filled with them only made her feel worse. Rand al'Thor had a lot to answer for.

Short of the tent flap, Morgase observed Lady Faile again. A formidable woman indeed, as well as her Lord Husband, though she wasn't ready to trust him yet – those eyes still made her stomach clench, but aside from that he seemed almost… soft. Not week, but sensitive. A lot like Lady Faile. But than again, how far could she ever trust ether of them ? She hoped she could, one day. Queen Alliandre said that one can take a measure of a man by those he chose to speak for him, but still she found it hard to make any assumptions regarding Rand al'Thor based on Lady Faile and Lord Perrin. They just... didn't seem to be accurate enough. Poor, poor Aliandre. As soon as Lady Faile noticed her eyes upon her she put on that suspicious look hidden behind a smile. She often had that look when she was evaluating people, though she apparently didn't realize how obvious her true intentions were.

" You didn't know about what my husband said ? About the Lord Dragon ?"; she said half asking

" No, my Lady. "; Morgase said :" An intriguing story. I am glad I was there to hear it. "

" I am glad you were there too. "; she said slightly resigned. Yes, Lady Faile did trust her, though she simply couldn't help but calculate risks :" I needed a few more people besides Tam to be present, else Perrin would have smelled him straight away. "; Morgase frowned to that :" Oh, I'm sorry. "; she blushed faintly :" It's hard when your husband is a wolf and a lamb in one skin… I shall tell you more about it another time. "; she turned for the tent flap

" My Lady, "; Morgase spoke urgently. She wasn't going to go in there just yet. She wasn't ready... It was better to talk here, rather than give Talanwor a chance to turn her wits into honey :" If you'll forgive me asking… I grew up in Caemlyn. I love the city and all of Andor, and now I hear such awful rumors coming from the land… "

" Rumors are always only half true. "; Faile said as if to herself :" But in times like these, you find your self not wanting to believe ether half. "

" I hear that Lord Dragon killed queen Morgase, and her daughter Elayne… "; she had to stop there, unable to go on. If he _had_ killed Elayne, she was going to kill him whatever it took, even if the world burns !

" I am certain the Daughter Heir is safe. "; Faile spoke patiently :" She was with the Rebel Aes Sedai when we left Caemlyn. As for Morgase, she was sadly killed, and by the Forsaken. "

" The Forsaken ?"; Morgase asked, stunned. Was this one of al'Thor's fancy tales ?

" With the Last battle so close, "; she resumed :" I fear that the Forsaken have broken through their bonds. Lord Dragon has already killed some of them, including Rahvin, who was masquerading as Morgase's lover, Lord Gaebriel. That much I am certain of… Maighdin ? What's the… "

Morgase woke up late in the afternoon, feeling completely ready to faint again, and not even Lini's lullabies could force the chill out of her bones. There just had to be a way to make some use of all this ! But what ?

* * *

" You honor me greatly by your visit. "; Fager Neald said. It was not an every day event to meet the father of a legend. Grady was still out, but he was the stronger one, and he did not exhaust himself so much in the past few days. Neald on the other hand was not planning to get up before noon and the only reason he did was because Tam al'Thor paid him a visit.

Asha'mans' tent was small, but fit for the two of them with the servants tending it regularly, curtsying for all their worth. Neald never cared for the curtsying all that much – after all, common folk would sooner cut off their hand than be in the presence of those like him and Grady – but it was getting to his nerves a bit of late, with the Source clean and all. There was no reason for fear any more, yet so many people walking on their toes around him was putting him under a certain pressure and even the Aes Sedai couldn't do much good. Old beliefs still held sway and it made him feel like a liar.

Neald's bare feet tingled with the morning chill as he placed them on the ground. He was thankful for the good Taraborner shirt of white wool which kept the warmth in so nicely, but he wished for his trousers as well instead of just his smallclothes. Grady's bed was opposite of him, all neatly tide up, apart from an empty tray on the nightstand, a reminder of the man's breakfast. Grady didn't leave enough crumbs to feed a sparrow. Neald was hungry too, but not so much. He intended to go back to sleep for at least a few more hours before sitting down for a meal, just as soon as this visit was done.

Rising from his bed he seized _saidin_, willed it to himself and forced it to fill him. It was incredible – the power raged through him like a storm of fire and frost, filling him with life and awareness which stunned him every time. But the foulness, the oily taint of the Dark One which bore madness and decay was blessedly gone. He craved more, all there was to draw in and it took great selfcontrol to resist. _Saidin_ was always addictive, even more now that it was clean. Wonderfully clean. He felt such joy, he wanted to sing and laugh and dance right than and it took all his might to restrain himself – Tam al'Thor would most probably think he finally went mad, and he couldn't afford that from anyone, especially him. With _saidin_ raging through him, he was also more aware of the cold as his legs started to tingle with goose bumps all over. Quickly he wove fire to warm the air within the tent and held the wave there, already feeling the chill receding. Master a'Thor must have noticed it too, but not even his eyes flinched at the fact that the Male Half of the source was being channeled near him.

" I apologize for waking you. "; The man said. He sounded resigned and somehow far away :" I needed to talk to one of you. I want you to tell me what you know of him. "

There was no need to mention who he meant. Neald feared this. He respected Rand al'Thor, regardless of what the M'hael would say, and he would never do something to cause him trouble, especially considering what was before the man. Did he dare now, to bring such dire news onto his father ? Master a'Thor knew already, and the Light alone knew how he bared with it, but he definitely didn't want to make the situation worse. _Saidin_ only made him more aware of Master a'Thor's state of mind yet still he held on to it – it was liquid life itself.

" Lord Dragon is a great man. "; he said slowly. It was best to bring fort the good news first :" I know not how, but he managed to cleanse the source. An Aes Sedai can swear it to you if you don't believe me. "; It was well that some of those Aes Sedai who were apprenticing to the Wiseones took interest in his and Grady's claims and were finally spreading the word around. Maybe it was the _ta'veren_ effect of Lord Perrin, but still, a wonderful thing. Matters were finally turning for the better.

" I've spoken with Aes Sedai. And I am convinced. "; Master a'Thor said with a light frown :" How can you be certain that it was his doing ?"

Neald scratched through his hair as he approached his elegantly carved night stand. They seemed to think he would feel more comfortable with things made in Taraborner fashion. In the mirror, his mustaches were very messy. Not even grease could resist from spoiling any more, it seemed. As for Master a'Thor's question, he really didn't know what to say except retell what Grady told him about what Lord Perrin said when that huge amount of Power being channeled, started. It was a frightening day, more so for the Asha'man, for the Male Half quivered and shook as if the very world was being torn in its foundations. And as soon as it faded, the source was clean. Wondrously clean :

" Lord Perrin seemed so sure. "; he concluded. " I don't know how he knew, but I believe him. Who else would… _could_ have done something like that ?"

Tension seemed to slacken in the man, but not fully. At least he managed to relieve Master a'Thor of some concerns, though it was a small relief. Neald tried not to appear nervous despite the edge on which _saidin_ put him. Facing his small round mirror on a silver wire for its frame and stand, he tried to focus on his mustaches, ordering loose hairs together. He'll have to grease them again later.

The face which gazed back at him seemed somehow younger than he remembered, more ageless, like an Aes Sedai's would be. Slowing was a side effect of channeling that had not come to Asha'man probably due to the taint. But now he was starting to see changes in him and Grady both. Still, it wasn't slowing the way an Aes Sedai would have it. While a woman would lose all wrinkles and hold on to the smoothness of her face to utter obscurity, he and Grady were gaining a kind of an angular perfection, as if the marks which would define them were amplified giving the impression of hardiness. It didn't mean that they were becoming less handsome, though ; far from it. Any imperfection was fading, replaced by an almost geometrical vision of strength as well as smoothness. These changes were small still, and would be by the time they reach their end, but they were hard to miss none the less. The Male and the Female Half were different in so many ways.

" I am glad for you lads. "; Master a'Thor said in near whisper, and than suddenly asked in a strong and determined tone :" Do you know where he is ?"

It was not so unexpected – Neald was wondering when he'd ask for a Gateway to Lord Dragon, but he felt bad about having to disappoint him :" You mean to go to him ?"

" Now is not the time for such decisions. "; He said :" I am not in the condition to make it yet. Who knows whether I cause more harm to him than right, or distract him from what he does ? Would I dare risk such a thing ?"; he neared closer to Neald :" But I want to know if you can take me to him, when I do decide what needs doing. "

" I'm sorry, my Lord. "; Neald sighed :" I don't know where he is. I suppose we could go looking for him, if Lord Perrin would discharge me. But it would take time to track him. With Traveling, he could be at any place on the map, and gone by the time we get there. That's the trouble. "

" The world will have more trouble from it. "; Master a'Thor muttered to himself and gave Neald a sharp eye and a curt nod :" I thank you for your honesty. "; with that he left in a swift pace.

Neald sighed and released the weave of fire, letting go of _saidin _. It was like stepping into a world made of smoldering gray ashes but he released it. He did the best he could in this conversation, yet at the end that didn't seem enough. How can the truth ever be enough for Tam al'Thor ? Returning to bed, he tried to go back to sleep, but somehow all the dreams seemed to slip out of his grasp.

* * *

Lazaruss :" _I think it's about time to bring Prologue to an end. Now the real fun starts. Reviews are welcome. "_


	6. Chapter 1e Players

Lazaruss :" _This is the end of the prologue. Hope you like it. "_

* * *

**Chapter 1.e ; _Players_**

Dawn was already at its late hour as Tam closed the flap of his tent. Being a general in the army of Lord Perrin Goldeneyes, he had the privilege of having this single tent for himself even though whole families had to make do without. And there were many families rescued from the Shaido. At another time he would have gladly given it away to the first person he could find, but he couldn't afford to have them know that he was not sleeping. He simply couldn't sleep any more, lying awake in his bed, tossing and turning, futilely trying to get some rest. Wisdom's herbs seldom worked, and even than he'd have awful nightmares of Rand and would wake up feeling groggily and even more tired. Even so, he had to use them. A man without sleep was asking for insanity, void or no void. Light he should have gone back to Emond's field.

The strange thing was that he was not sleepy at all – tired, yes, but not sleepy. Even now he felt like the bed was not even appealing, despite that this must have lasted for several weeks now. Not even a hint of weariness sliding along the edges of the emptiness in his mind… How long since he last let the void go ? He'd almost lost track of days completely, constantly engulfed in the Emptiness. Thoughts and emotions were probing along the barrier of it, but he didn't let them reach him. He dared not let them.

By now he had been ready to go to an Aes Sedai with his sleepless nights, but Perrin's talk made him more wary of them. They might help and they might not, yet how many wouldn't try to attach a string to him, hoping it is long enough to reach Rand. A dangerous risk to take, considering Perrin's talk.

Sitting down on his small neatly made bed with yellow sheets he sighed audibly, racking fingers through dry hair. Only his pillow knew how many tears had he spilled since he was finally convinced. Outside the void he wanted to blame someone for this – Aes Sedai, Perrin, himself, anyone – but inside there was no one to blame and grief without blame to counter it with rage was corroding his heart like acid. That too was distant, though, deep in the void.

Taking a sharpening stone off his night stand, where it stood constantly at hand, he begun running it over his sword, making soothing sounds. The motions helped relax him, firming the void. This blade too had a small red heron branded on its beginning, the mark of a bladesmaster. He was a bit out of practice, but still worthy enough for it. How long has it been since he received his first one ? The one he gave Rand ? And how long has it been since he'd lost it to Rand ?

Unwillingly, his eyes were drawn back yet again to the sheet of cloth stretched in a simple wooden frame and hanging like a canvas from the support plank of the tent. A sheet the street artists in Falme were using to paint their paintings, if his memory served. Few people paid it any more than a little heed, but he could do well enough without that little as well – he didn't like the others knowing he had it. And he couldn't put it away ether. Anyone's support was the last thing he wanted now, much less their worry. Despite their best intentions, there were simply some things a man had to deal with alone, without meddling of others. He hoped Perrin would understand that.

The picture was not that of a landscape or a portrait, not even an everyday event – across clouds burning with lightnings, a man whose face was solid flame was using a long black staff to fend off a man with the sword, and behind them rippled what must have been the Dragon Banner. It seemed to be mere coincidence that brought this on the peddler's wagon that entered Emond's Field on the last Bel Tin. He was barely able to buy it before anyone noticed or took hold of it before him, and barely able to conceal it before anyone paid it a closer look. Oh, he tried to tell himself that the resemblance was accidental, that this was someone else, but with all the rumors reaching them, he simply couldn't doubt any more – this was indeed Rand al'Thor, battling the Dark One.

He knew the Prophecies of the Dragon – some of them, enough – and did tend to get more familiar with them since Bel Tin, but sadly, the Creator never meant for the Pattern to be visible before it was woven. Only fragments and riddles of the events to come, offering but a grain of sense to his interpretations. Light, how long had Rand spent studying them since he had accepted his path ? He must know each of them by heart, phrase and line and translation…

He wished he could go to him.

Desire to go to him was allpresent just beyond the reach of his awareness, setting all his heart and soul aflame. But he couldn't. He wouldn't. It was a mistake Aes Sedai made – they just went to him expecting he'll fall in with their wishes, and by his guess, they got badly burned for it. It wasn't that he was afraid of Rand shutting him off or sending him away, nor that Rand would burn him they way he did Aes Sedai, but rather the fear of being yet another burden on lad's back. He figured that the lad was dancing barefooted on a hair-thin wire stretched above a gorge, and he didn't dare do anything to upset his balance. It was obvious that he stayed away for so long to protect him and all the Emond's Field, and that alone was saying how much Tam's absence meant to him – as long as they were away, they was safe, and Rand could dance on, knowing that they're safe.

The blade's edge under his thumb already felt sharp enough to shave a jumping rabbit in a stroke, but he didn't stop running the stone over it, while the painting held his eyes. Would he ever see his boy again ? Would he recognize what he would see ? Was a sheepherder still alive somewhere in that man who called himself the Dragon Reborn and made the world tremble ?

Always the same questions and always the same answers, yet he was questioning constantly, on and on through sleepless nights and restless days, with nothing but the sound of the stone running on steal to keep him company and the painting to deepen his solitude. The void was holding.

* * *

Lazaruss : _"That concludes the prologue. Next chapter will bring more troubles for Egvene. I don't know when I'll post it, for I have a lot of stuff to do. Until than, bye. "_


	7. Chapter 1f Players

Lazaruss : _" My mistake. This concludes the Prologue. I think you'll find it... interesting..._ "

* * *

**Chapter 1.f ; _Players_**

As the traitorous _da'coalvere_ had been taken away and the future Empress, may she live forever, safely rested in her bed, Selucia allowed herself to leave the child's side. She had to get to the _damane_ quarters, and fast. Since she returned to the palace, she discovered that she had a… need for wearing the bracelet. Holding the power through a _damane_ was ever enjoyable, but as of recently her craving was far greater than before. Ever since that brawl on the streets of Maderin, she found herself… compelled to wear the bracelet, and no matter how hard she tried to quell these urges, she'd always return to her _damane _much sooner than it was proper. She shuddered at that. Light what was happening to her ?

Unwillingly, her mind drifted back to that day as she walked passed the servants… _There was no dust on the wind and no soldiers to interfere as men jumped at them, knives unsheeted and teeth bared. But they've underestimated the battle teachings of the Seanchan High Blood. The High Lady was practically dancing amidst their attempts to cut her, while Toy and Master Merilin fought on not five paces away. But too far away to help them as Selucia saw the attacker coming in from behind, knife ready to be plunged in the High Lady's back. And she reached. Not having time enough to think, she reached just like she would reach with a_ damane_ and the man found himself flying to the far end of the alley. Shock and repulsion lasted only minutes before she got back to the fight, but even after, nothing could change the fact that she had channeled. _

Again and again, did the memory come to her uninvited since that day and she'd always put it aside. But ever since she returned to the Tarasin palace, she was tormented by a strong need to… to touch the Source again. To channel again. Tom Merilin knew. He saw her channel that day and his words were stinging her ever since.

" _I'm an old man and sometimes I imagine I see things that can't be, but luckily, I always forget them. _"

She had thoughts of killing him since than to keep her secret, but she couldn't risk it once they've reached Toy's… that was the Prince's army. The High Lady knew too, but she said nothing. She didn't need to see, to feel her channeling, but so far she said nothing. Why ? She knew what a _Sul'dam_ channeling would mean to the Empire. Light's mercy, why hasn't she killed her yet ? At least the man was far away now whatever his mission was and Selucia would be perfectly happy never to meet him again. She stiffened her pace. Light, how she craved to wear the bracelet. What was happening to her ?

* * *

Lazaruss :"_ Wait ti'll you find out what I have figured out about Shaidar Haran... He-he-he... "_


	8. Chapter 2a Shadows of doubt

**Lazaruss :**_" And here it is ; the first chapter of the book. Hope it satisfies, and apologize about the looooong delay. I'll tend to be quicker with my next one. "_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2.a ; _Shadows of doubt_**

The Wheel of Time turns, and Ages come and pass, leaving memories that become legend. Legend fades to myth and even myth is long forgotten when the Age that gave it birth comes again. In one Age, called the Third Age by some, an Age yet to come, an Age long passed, a wind rose at the base of steep slopes of Dragonmount. The wind was not the beginning. There are neither beginnings nor endings to the turning of the Wheel of Time, but I was _a _beginning.

Onward to east and north the wind blew, across the fresh green forests and young grass, dancing with the scents of the valley flowers on its way to a river called Erinin by most. Strong on the mountain slopes where it moaned like a doomed man and barely a breeze once it left the thick surrounding forest, the wind would pick up speed on the grassland wafting clouds of red dust into the night and weaving them towards the island far off to the north rising from the riverbed. To the west the wind blew then scattering the clouds away while changing its course as it reached the water, and on to a large camp of tents secluded in the forest, mostly asleep in the late hours of the night. A few Aes Sedai were awake still, while the soldiers in the eastern part of the camp were standing guard in regular shifts.

Nor the wind nor clear light of the moon were reaching the island though, completely obscured by the highest peek of Dragonmount, with its shadow ending on a huge tower in the center of the isle, gleaming white in the distance even in the gloom of the night. But now the pale walls of the White Tower were the only thing that was not tainted by corruption which had not bypassed Tar Valon as it seized the world. Rats and vermin flooded the streets already crowded with rotting garbage, and what little food remained unspoiled was barely enough to sustain the upper class. Despite the best efforts of Aes Sedai, hundreds of people were leaving the river island, abandoning their homes on the sake of fear and hunger. The Last Battle, Tarmon Gaidon was close at hand, and the Aes Sedai were divided just like the river was divided around the island to Esendrelle Erinin and Alindrelle Erinin on its way north. Still, people hoped that just like the river, the Aes Sedai will come together once more before it's too late.

Many were awake too in the late hours of the night to provide for the morning of nobles and the Aes Sedai, but Egwene al'Vere was floating formlessly in _tel'aran'riod_ on her way to the meeting of the Hall, streaming through an endless ocean of stars. These were all dreams of other people, flickering and appearing like an endless cloud of white fireflies. This was only a crossroad though, a choice to take where and in which dream did one want to go, and Egwene was speeding on through this ocean to a familiar beacon that was Siuan.

Siuan Sanche was sleeping soundly, and her dream was bright and strong, a distinct signal to Egwene as she drew closer to it. It came easy to find Siuan now no matter where the woman would be, both in dreams and in waking, as the light of her firefly whispered loudly and clearly to mark her out amidst the others. Every dream had its own distinct feel, and the abundance should have been confusing, but it was not. Finding a particular dream in this ocean of stars was like spotting a particular color in the multitude of others – if it was red you were after, you didn't go for blue or green. Only it wasn't the color that one sought, but rather the 'feel'. The feel that was Siuan.

The dream was right before her now like a big white candle flame on a breeze, swaying to and fro. Siuan was dreaming. But as she looked more closely into it, Egwene saw what was really happening in there, what Siuan was dreaming about. And she felt like blushing. She couldn't blush in there, but she felt like it. Instead of disturbing them, she drifted on, trying to figure out what to do in the mean time… She _did_ feel like blushing. Had Siuan told Gareth Bryne how she felt for him, she probably wouldn't have dreamed about him so. Perhaps she herself should go and have a peek into Gwayn's dreams… ? No. Not now. Soon, though. She'll definitely have to make time for that.

After a while of pointless drifting and musing about Gwayn, she had no choice but to disturb Siuan. There was no way to tell how much of the night still remained. The woman was out of her wits to get herself lost in a man at a time like this. Fortunately, Siuan's dream was done and her flare was tranquil once more. Hesitating briefly, Egwene reached for the flare and took it – there was no better way to explain it, though she had no hands to reach with, and nothing to take – and she and Siuan were at once together in the hallway leading to the Novice Quarters in White Tower.

" What happened !"; Siuan convulsed :" Egwene ? What did you do ?"

Egwene smiled self satisfied. She did it ; she managed to take someone into _tel'aran'riod_ and bring them where she wanted them. It was something she was thinking of trying for a while, yet it was only now that she decided to do it. Still, despite the joy of success, she felt a small stab of guilt for testing it on Siuan, but she couldn't wait any longer for the woman to dream herself here. Time wasn't as one would think in the world of dreams and it might already be morning in the waking world.

The large hallway they were in was gleaming white even thought the torches were extinguished. There never seemed to be a light source in _tel'aran'riod_ yet unseen lights were ever present. Doors to novice rooms lined the walls on both sides, joining together at the far end to Silviana's quarters. There wasn't much here, except for some tapestries and a few benches where the girls waited to receive their penance. Mistress of Novices' room caught Egwene's sight for a while and held it, but she focused it back on Siuan. Silviana was the right woman for that position. When this is over, she'll see to it that she becomes the Mistress of Novices. But as soon as she looked back at Siuan in her unnerved state, Egwene couldn't help but remember that dream of Gareth Bryne. And she felt like blushing again.

Imagining her self in a good two-river's wool dress in a simple cut she managed to regain some balance. Two-river's wool was always the most appealing to her, especially in green color. Siuan on the other hand was quite shaken and her clothes kept on changing from silk to wool and back, always a different style and color. It was clearly an effort to keep the next change permanent, but she did, and Siuan was now in blue wool dress with a strangely low neck of which she seemed unaware of.

" You weren't coming Siuan, so I had to speed you up a little. "; she replied straining to keep the blush out of her cheeks. She was not about to disgrace herself by confessing that she'd walked in on her and the 'General'. And she was not to shame Siuan by confessing it ether.

" Don't do that again !"; Siuan blathered :" I felt like you've splashed me with a bucket of ice-cold water ! What are you bloody well grinning at now ? I should box your ears for this !"

" I'm sorry. "; Egwene managed, fighting down a grin. Light, a bucket of ice-cold water was just what her mother would do to her if she'd walk in on her at a time like that :" I suppose it was a bit unpleasant. "

" Elaida wouldn't like that very much. "; Siuan mused. The thought of having Elaida helpless before her placed a smile back on her face.

" No she wouldn't, but nether would I. Siuan, I could have killed Elaida by now, I could have taken her to _tel'aran'riod _and stilled her, but that's not what an Amyrlin does. I have to be better than that. Besides, I just wanted to see if I _can _do it. "; she sighed :" Taking someone into the world of dreams against their will is evil. It is the way of the Shadow. The Wiseones warned me of it. "

" I know, I know… Still, I can dream about it. "; they giggled and hugged :" So, how are you doing ? Are they still treating you harshly ? You look a bit skinny… I hadn't thought the food supply would deplete so fast. "

" The kitchens have seen busier days… "; Egwene spoke :" but at least they are not so eager to send me to Silviana any more. Siuan, Tarna came to see me tonight, and she's desperate… "

As she explained, Siuan gained an outraged look, but soon came to see the logic behind the idea.

" Still, I don't like the fact of having our enemies know our secrets. "; she said as the blue in her dress darkened a bit.

" They're Aes Sedai too, Siuan. I must to do everything I can to get them ready for the Seanchan attack, and Tarmon Gai'don after that. "

" I suppose you'll go to the Hall with this ? They won't like it, ether. "; there was a strange pause in Siuan's voice, like she hesitated a bit :" They might not be so willing to follow you now. Some things have happened since you were away… Halima and Delana are gone… "

Egwene could hardly catch her breath as Siuan retold the encounter with Merise Haindehl.

" Halima ?... Channeling _saidin _?"; The Black Tower approaching them. Rand sending emissaries. Halima and Delana… _fled_ ! Now, that's what you call 'disturbing'. Halima was close to Egwene for far too long. What did the woman do ? Her headaches started shortly after she came. And stopped just as mysteriously shortly after she was captured. Light, what if the woman was using compulsion on her ! How will the others look at her now that a Forsaken shared her tent for months !

" You do understand the danger this now places us ?"; Siuan concluded :" If they accuse you of being a Darkfriend, I'll be soon to follow. Too many still remember that me and Delana were friends before I was Amyrlin. "

" Never the less, I _must_ go on as I've begun. "; Egwene spoke :" I wish I had time to hunt her and Delana down and bring them to justice, but time is not the luxury any longer. "; Halima… Forsaken ! Light, she'd actually liked the woman !

" I would advise against telling the Hall you'll be teaching the Tower sisters, but I guess you're gonna tell them anyway. "

" I can't risk them finding out otherwise, Siuan. It is too important. "; Siuan's eyebrows climbed a bit, before she continued :" If I'm right, this will have a much more valuable purpose than simply preparing the Tower sisters for battle, or rallying them to me ; I believe that Black sisters will be the first to come and seek my teachings. "

" Light, " Siuan gasped. " should they suspect, you're as good as dead ! And what are you going to teach them if not the actual new weaves ?"

" I'm going to start small, Siuan. If the Black Ajah knew the new weaves, they would have used them by now. At least some of the sisters in the camp are Black, Delana proves it, and I can't do anything about that. But what I can do is cut their number short. "

" Still, the Black Ajah "; Siuan's mouth twisted :" might know all your discoveries. "

" I don't think they do, not those here in the Tower at least. I imagine that those turned to the Shadow do not trust each other very much, keeping every advantage to them selves. Siuan, with the spare time I now have, I could clean the Tower of Darkfriends ! All I have to do is find out who they are, and let you know. Once Elaida is unseated, we can deal with them !"

" No !"; Siuan snapped. It didn't take long for Egwene's glare to make her shrink a bit, as well as the seven-stripped stole appearing around Egvene's shoulders – it was an unconscious impulse, but enough to settle Siuan down :" What I mean is... it's far too dangerous. They keep you dosed with forkroot. Weakened as you are, you can't possibly risk yourself. You keep the rebellion alive. "

Egwene sighed :" Well, I suppose it is a bit too dangerous… "

" Promise me, you won't do anything foolish like that. "; Siuan said determined

" Very well. I promise. "; Egwene smiled, but the lie did sting on her tongue. She would be careful as she watches for the signs, and as for forkroot… well, she'll soon find the right herb to counter it. Surprisingly, Siuan just nodded seriously as if she believed her. Egwene half expected the woman to laugh in her face as she made that promise.

" Alright. "; Siuan spoke as Egwene changed her dress to green embroidery silk and the Amyrlin's stole around her neck :" When you get to the Hall, here's what I think you should do… "

* * *

The Hall of the Tower was a large circular chamber beneath a beautiful dome of laced marble, and the floor held a big painted disc, half black, half white divided by a sinuous line – the ancient symbol of Aes Sedai. Opposite to the entrance was an elaborate throne of Amyrlin also of laced marble to resemble a shimmering white tear drop, and placed around the symbol were comfortable chairs for the Sitters of the Hall, three for every Ajah. For untold centuries this chamber served as the most important in the whole Tower where the Amyrlin and the Hall would come together and discuss the crucial decisions for their future, but in _tel'aran'riod_ the setting was slightly different. High arched windows on the surrounding walls didn't show a clear picture of the sky, but rather a dynamical rainbow of light and shadow dancing just beyond the corner of an eye whenever one wouldn't look at it and always still under direct gaze.

But the strange illumination of _tel'aran'riod_ didn't manage to unsettle the Sitters any more as they gathered beneath the great dome, chatting in groups mostly contained to their own Ajahs. The Sitters were all using the dream_ ter'angreal_ rings of fat colored stone bent in a twisted band with only one edge, that didn't show on their fingers. Only the great serpent would decorate their hands here. Sadly, Elayne's rings were not a perfect replica of the original _ter'angreal_ and many of the women seemed like specters, half visible and constantly flickering from blurry to clear sight. Some rings did work better than others for no reason one could find, but the Sitters rarely exchanged theirs between them. Still, it was a remarkable discovery.

Romanda was one of those with a flawed ring and despite her efforts in focus, she'd still seem like a puff of smoke to those around her every now and then. It was unthinkable that she of all should have a crooked _ter'angreal_, especially when she learned that Lelaine had a better one. The woman was spending every moment gloating over it, how 'wonderful' discovery it is and how she likes her own especially, constantly loud enough for Romanda to hear. It made her teeth clench, yet she bore through it with head high and a curt smile for all those who she'd meet. Once she was Amyrlin, Lelaine will be put in her place and they'll see who will smile the most.

And the time of her ascent to the Amyrlin seat was near. She just had to use Halima's escape the right way, and turn the tables around in her favor. If she moves quickly, she'll be the one wearing the staff and the stole and Lelaine won't have time enough to blink. Still, she had reservations about this plan ; changing an Amyrlin now, after all they've been through might prove a disaster for the Rebellion. It will be difficult to keep them in check after such a shift, but she was willing, though reluctant to try. And she couldn't risk Lelaine doing it before her. That was the most important reason for this. Even Egwene al'Vere made a better Amyrlin than Lelaine. Before this session, Romanda was approaching the other Sitters giving hints of what she intends to do and gaining hints whether or not they'll stand by her. And now, at the end of the day, it came down to this ; should she succeed, they'll support her. That, from each and every Sitter. In the end, none of them truly believed that Egwene was a Darkfriend, but none of them would follow her should she be accused for one, ether. No matter. If they needed a demonstration of her determination, she'll be happy to provide one.

Sheriam appeared near the entrance and the murmur of Sitters dropped noticeably. Romanda didn't fail to notice that even Sheriam had a better ring than her. They were moving now towards their chairs as the Keeper announced the arrival of the Amyrlin Seat.

" She comes ! She comes ! Egwene al'Vere ; The Watcher of Seals, The Flame of Tar Valon, the Amyrlin Seat !"; Sheriam spoke and her words were echoed throughout the great marble dome creating a powerful symbolic effect. Romanda smiled to herself, imagining how her summons will sound once Elaida is brought down. And than, she'll be able to choose her _ter'angreal_. And to choose which one Lelaine should have.

Swiftly and calmly, the girl Amyrlin walked in, moving straight for her chair with the stole around her neck and the staff in her hand. Her face was unreadable, and her pace never wavered by a hair, arrogant and overconfident with every step through the Great Hall. Like she always does. Romanda half expected Siuan Sanche to inform the girl of the events that occurred, yet nothing in her gave off any sign of unease. Romanda wasn't sure, but she believed she herself couldn't fake her ignorance like that, and that would mean that Siuan had indeed sided with Romanda now. Their little talk, the night after Egwene was captured, seemed to have produced some results.

Than again… The girl was tricky. Could she actually manage to maintain this level of composure, knowing ?

Calmly and confidently, Egwene walked to the Throne of Amyrlin and gently seated down. As she settled herself, the teardrop-shaped marble came to life reflecting the light in every Ajah's color like a real drop of shimmering water caught in a rainbow. This _ter'angreal_ stood there for thousands of years and its effect never failed to awe those who beheld it.

" A lot has happened in the Tower that goes in our favor, "; she said very formal, yet no amount of composure could make it anything but a musical tone :" but first I would hear the news you bring. Has the stock purchase been secluded ?" she addressed her question to them

That settled it for Romanda ; The sessions would always start with news from the camp, but this time the woman would have to be mad to go straight for hot oven.

" The food purchase can wait for now, Mother. "; Lelaine said and Romanda's head jerked. Had she been a second faster she would be speaking the very same words. But she was not going to allow the woman to beat her with her own plan. A small frown of puzzlement came on Egwene's face, cracking her composure and reassuring Romanda that this was the time. Putting anger aside, she stood up too addressing the girl :

" I'm afraid that your friend Halima is gone, Mother. "

" Gone ?"; Egwene asked, leaning closer in her seat, that frown becoming obvious now :" Where ?"

" We've received emissaries from the Black Tower. "; Romanda spoke jubilant as she took Lelaine's words instead :" They've described her accurately as a Darkfriend and… "

" More than just a Darkfriend. "; Lelaine cut in :" A Forsaken !"

Romanda's eyes were enough to skin the woman, but there was nothing to be done now. The silence retained in the chamber, yet Romanda thought someone might have gasped or stirred behind her. But she didn't care ; all her attention was on Egwene. The girl was not slow-witted. She knew what this meant for her. Romanda could almost see thoughts swarming behind the girl's eyes.

" I… see. "; she spoke slowly. A hint of unease tainted her voice :" Tell me everything… "; a jubilant smile came to her as Romanda took breath to move on to the next stage of her plan, but utter horror replaced it as Egwene finished with a simple :" … Lelaine. "

It took her a few moments to come together :" Mother, I was the one who… "

" Lelaine was the first voice. "; Egwene cut her off sharply :" And you interrupted her. A Sitter of the Hall should know better, daughter. Continue, Lelaine. "

All Romanda could do was to sink back into her chair as the world span around her, and Lelaine spoke her words with such acid delight. Egwene named her 'daughter', and was already calling Lelaine by her name. It was disastrous ; if the child had chosen to allow Lelaine to replace her… Did Lelaine gain some influence over her ? What did she promise her ; to let her off with a minor punishment if she humiliates her competition ? Why hadn't she thought of that ? She could have done it through Siuan's aid !

All she could do now was to listen as Lelaine told her story, carefully arranged to leave Romanda out of it. 'We' instead 'Romanda'. Everyone but Romanda. The woman didn't mention her once ! As she was done, it sounded as if it was entirely her accomplishment for arranging the Sitting in the first place.

" … so it appears that you've shared your tent with a Darkfriend, at best. "; Lelaine concluded not bothering to conceal a smile as she sat down again :" Mother. "

" It would seem that I have… "; the girl said slowly and her hand tightened uneasily on the Amyrlin staff. " This puts… us in great danger. " It sounded as though she was about to say 'me' instead of 'us' :" Who was the first to come to this realization ?"

It was Romanda's turn now, but Lelaine jumped ahead of her again :" Young Jahar, Mother. " Romanda barely had time to conceal the look of outrage and Lelaine smiled curtly once more. But that smile vanished with the girl's following words.

" I hate to repeat my self, daughter. " Egwene spoke harshly to Lelaine. " This is the Session of the Hall, not a peasant's market where you can jump all over each other. You have voiced what you've had, and now it's Romanda's turn. "

Confused and outraged, Lelaine sat back down, gripping the chair's arms tightly enough to splinter the wood. Most satisfactory. But Romanda was confused too as she stood up ; a few moments ago, the situation was reversed. What was that girl aiming for with this ? " I was the one, Mother. Jahar only mentioned that a woman Forsaken channeled _saidin._ His description was accurate enough. " That with a satisfied grin for Lelaine who seemed like boiling within herself. " You do realize the danger this now places… us ?" She emphasized 'us' deliberately, imitating Egwene's slip " It wouldn't take more than rumors to create great mistrust among the sisters. "

" It is most unfortunate that you've learned this too late. "; Egwene said, cutting Romanda in mid breath :" I can not begin to imagine the consequences this might have to the Hall. "

Choosing her words carefully, Romanda frowned at her, still assured of her victory. " With respect, Mother, Halima didn't sleep in my tent. "

" No, she didn't. "; Egwene resumed :" And it would cause some sisters to suspect me a Darkfriend. How could they not ; after all, I've never taken the three oats and it would be easy for me to be one. But how easy was it for Delana ?" As she continued it seemed as though she had stolen all the attention in the room from Romanda nad Lelaine. " In the end, regardless of all my discoveries and my generosity in sharing them, I might end up labeled as a Darkfriend as far as some sisters are concerned. "; Even Sheriam's eyes seemed to go wide. No, the other sisters won't disregard Egwene's generosity in sharing her discoveries. " But if Delana, a Sitter of the Hall of the Tower, who did hold the oath-rod just like any other Sitter, can be a Darkfriend, how much trust would remain for the Hall ?"

Romanda was beating herself inside for not thinking of it sooner ; How could she have been so blind ? Everyone knew that Delana left along with Halima, though not why, and the reason was strictly kept amongst the Sitters. Should it leek out, not just the Amyrlin, but the entire Hall of the Tower might find them selves replaced. If the rebellion doesn't brake before that. Wide-eyed, she didn't miss a flash of a smile on Egwene's face.

" So it seams that this indeed places… us in grave danger. "; Egwene resumed, again with the identical slip of the tongue :" The way I see it, this means that there are Darkfriends masquerading as sisters amongst us, and certainly here in the Tower too. The ones most exposed are gone, but only a fool would believe they were the only ones. " She addressed that to all of them. " Since Romanda and Lelaine are most deserving for their exposure, I think it is only fair that they be the ones to finish the job. " Romanda's eyes might be falling out of her head for all the bulging she did. " I charge you with the task of ferreting out Halima's remaining followers, daughters. " She emphasized 'daughters' slightly. " You have my full permission to use any means necessary. But bear in mind that this session is sealed to the Flame, as was the departure of Halima and Delana. I'd hate to think of the damage you could do if you let your tongues slip. We all agree on that, I hope ?" She directed her question to the others and naturally gained the satisfying answer. Even from the two of them. " Now that that's settled, we can move on with the matters… Unless anyone else wants to accuse me of being a Darkfriend ?"

There was a murmur of "No, Mother." behind her as Romanda sank back in her chair. Someone actually _giggled_. But she was too shocked to pay any heed. To work _together_ with Lelaine ? Together with that... woman ! It will be the Pit of Doom, every single day !

* * *

The Sitters departed displeased, but with no protest as the Session was done and Egwene allowed herself to breathe once more. She was certain Lelaine and Romanda won't be able to work together, but she didn't need them to. She didn't specify that that they had to work _together_. Even on their own, they might still learn something of use concerning the Black Ajah. And should they decide to join forces, unlikely as it seemed ? They might even end up as friends, but still, only one woman can be the Amyrlin Seat. Their rivalry was always her most important footing as Amyrlin, but there in lay the danger ; The two of them were so intent on blackmailing her, they were blind to the damage they might cause. And she figured the other Sitters let them, simply to test her. Being Amyrlin was a job with no breaks.

Siuan stepped fort into the chamber :" You've handled that well. But why did you pretend like you didn't know what has happened ? You could have done this just as easily without the act. Lelaine and Romanda will definitely come after me now. "

" And you'll tell them you've told me nothing. "; Egwene smiled :" If I was able to pull this on my own, even with a surprise like Halima, who knows what can be expected of me next. "

Siuan's face mirrored her smile. " You are a very dangerous woman, Mother. "

Egwene said nothing, but she hoped that the Black Ajah would come to the same conclusion once she deals with it. It was almost morning as they finally left the world of dreams with new plans set and ready to put them in motion.

* * *

Lazaruss :"_ If you find it adequate, please review. Spelling and grammer corrections are always welcome. "_


	9. Chapter 3a The Right Promise

Lazaruss : "_ I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. This chapter isn't about your favorite characters, but I think it is necessary. In words of the immortal Eric Lensher __**In chess the pawns move first.**__ Enjoy. "_

* * *

**Chapter 3.a ; The Right Promise **

Nights in Altara were never very warm at the end of spring, warmer than elsewhere perhaps with the sea so close, yet Beslan found it difficult to keep the chill out, riding at the head of the small column. He was grateful for the clear sky none the less, for the stars and the moon were a necessity when no torches could be lit. They couldn't risk being spotted by one of the flying lizards. Not anytime soon, anyway. Fortunately, they've had enough cold rations to last them for a few more days – if events tonight do not go as well as he'd hoped – and there was no real need for fire. Yet.

The forest was still bare, with black naked branches stretching above them like forked claws trying to consume them, but the old merchants' trail was still visible even in the shadows. It was unsettling that there were no blossoms or young leaves on any tree in this forest, more than strange considering this time of year, but more important questions occupied his awareness. For one, the few charts in Tarasin palace that still had this route marked on them, and the people he made sure to leave them with in case there is a need to go after him. But it didn't seem as if that will be the case. By now, the High Lady had undoubtably issued an order for his capture, dispatching her hounds off towards Taraborn to track the false trail towards the raiding camps. But he had different planes than random attacks, though it all worked out to his advantage in the end.

Few things stirred in the darkness of the woods this late, but every now and than an owl would hoot in the distance, or a crow would bark its scraggly call before vanishing in the blackness of the trees. Nightly creatures often had a tendency to pass unnoticed. Beslan envied them that, somewhat. If he'd had more experience in that art, all this might not have been necessary. He would still be the king to his people instead of a renegade, and the Seanchan wouldn't suspect he was working against them. So many mistakes… Shuddering again, he tucked himself deeper into his dark wool cloak. Not all the chill came from the night.

It was most unfortunate that he had to flee, abandoning his people like that, but he had no option left. His mother, the Light shine on her soul, always said that the only way to survive in the sight of someone greater was to comply. But he was not her, and he was not about to let them take his mother's lands without at least a decent fight to be remembered. _His_ lands.

Ether way, he was not sure how much of a King he would be under Seanchan boot. As soon as his mother was found murdered, they've just stuffed the Crown of Winds onto his head ! No one seemed to care that she was found in her quarters torn apart and butchered like an animal. Beslan's fists clenched the horse's rains more tightly. No, they didn't care at all, so long as they still had him, a king to support them and set an example for the other nobles this side of the Aryth Ocean. He wished his mother was there now, at least to argue his plans scornfully, but as it was, all he could do was go on as he began and try to do the right thing.

" I'll try, mother… " he murmured

" You've said something, your Majesty ?" General Albahim spoke to his right. The man was old with neatly ordered white hair, bundled in a tail and a finely trimmed beard on his lumpy face. Fereahn Albahim was a clever man, cunning in battle and skilled in the Game of Houses. Some people back home would say that he was tutored by the Gray Fox him self, what ever that meant. In any case, Beslan was glad to have him by his side, and not just for his skills. Since Mat left, Albahim was the only one Beslan could confide to, and the only one who would help him strike the Seanchan from the shadows. Few others had that kind of courage.

" Just thinking out loud, Albahim. " Beslan replied

The man nodded and went silent, letting Beslan lead.

At least the Seanchan were bloodied. And it was good and hard. By the news the ships brought to Ebou Dari, their homeland was in a state of civil war. Not to mention the victory Mat waged a few days back. He really didn't know what to think of that ; Mat goes off, frees the Sea Folk women, kidnaps High Lady Tuon and fights his way through Altara and Murandy in a throw of bloody battles. And than goes off and _marries_ her and sends her back home. Not that he held it against the man, but it kept him puzzled at night.

News of a battle of that size couldn't be hidden so lightly, though they tried, and word started to spread of a dozen thousand Taraborners who died under Seanchan command. All that, added to an avalanche of raids in Taraborn, and enemies massing in Murandy and Altara, made their hold of the land very thin indeed. Soon, their foothold will be crumbling beneath them, and Beslan promised himself he'd be there to push them over the edge. Whatever it takes.

A sound of hoofs in a swift gallop interrupted his thoughts and Beslan rose his right fist as a signal for his party to halt, his shiny brass gauntlet glittering clearly in the moonlight. The lone horseman didn't slow even through the thick bush and as he rained in, Beslan allowed himself to breath again ; tracker Ernest Talmorhan had returned with the news. He was the best in the profession Beslan had ever seen, fitting for an important task of scouting the meeting place.

As his black mare settled, Talmorhan saluted in a deep curtsy " Majesty, the Whitecloaks are gathered some miles north, except for the two hundred who are still a mile behind. And three of them are heading our way. I'm guessing that they'll reach the clearing shortly, if they haven't already. " His simple black leather armor held no trace of metal to glitter in the night, as well as his short sword, covered from scabbard to hilt in black cloth. Aside from that a short bow and a quiver of arrows were on his back. It was his preferred choice of weapon. He seemed past thirty, but a hint of gray did show through the blond of his hair. For some reason he chose not to wear a cloak tonight, despite the chill. By Beslan's opinion, a black cloak would fit well with the shadows, but than again he never claimed to know the trackers' trade.

" Than it seams that we are a bit late. " Beslan noted. As far as anyone could tell, Talmorhan was never wrong in his guesses. The man had a sharp eye and swift mind when it came to people's whereabouts. It seemed that the Whitecloaks have honored their part so far, leaving the bulk of their seven thousand, miles to the north and meeting them on equal terms. Beslan's two hundred were camped not far behind, and the twenty he had with him served only as insurance in case things go wrong tonight.

Issuing final words of command to others, Beslan set out with Albahim and Talmorhan riding hard the rest of the way. Even in this strong pace it took them about half an hour to reach the place, and not even as they passed into the oval shaped clearing, did the bare branches of the forest show any sign of green. Shadowy claws reaching out for them. Beslan was almost relived once they got clear of it. The strange happenings that befell the land didn't do well for men's moral, and things seemed only to get worse by the day.

In the center of the green, three horsemen stood still on their mounts, waiting for the newcomers. There was no mistaking their white cloaks on the ghostly light of the half-moon. Upon entering the clearing, Beslan reared his gelding and heeled it into a trot, politely approaching their hosts. It also gave him the chance to observe them better.

The one in the middle wore white and gold tabard of the Lord Captain Commander. It made Beslan's hand reach for his saddlebag where the Crown of Winds was, neatly tucked away within. But no more than reach. He was not going to put it back on his head, so long as the Seanchan remained in Ebou Dari. And he was not going to claim the title of a king just so he could outshine the leader of a bunch of renegade Whitecloaks.

As they came close enough, he studied the man once more. A most handsome young fellow, not much older than Beslan himself, with dark hair and eyes, slender and graceful in about every movement he did. There was little else needed to point him as the man Beslan should direct his words to. "Greetings of the Light be on you. I am Beslan Quinterra, an heir to the Throne of the Winds, the rightful king of Ebou Dari. " he spoke levelly. " My friends are General Ferehn Albahim, and Master Ernest Talmorhan. "

" I offer my condolences for the death of your mother, your Majesty. " The man said " From what I've heard of her, she was a noble soul. " Beslan nodded in silent thanks. " My name is Galad Damodred, Second Prince of the House Trakand, now the leader of the Children of the Light, for a time. " The last was added somewhat silently

" And the Lord Captain Commander of the Children, from now on. " The stocky man to his left said with pride and a bit of rebuke directed at Damodred.

It seemed as though the younger man intended to ignore that remark by clearing his throat half loudly " Of course, my companions are captain Dentrav Trom, and captain Jaret Byar. Children of the Light, in service to the Light. " It made the two of them stand more proudly in their saddles.

Now that they were named, Beslan directed his attention on them. Three golden star-shaped knots stood near the breast of Trom's white cloak where the golden sun was spreading its rays. But Byar had only one knot and not neatly tied at that, which by Beslan's opinion stated that he was not a captain for a very long time. They both had the markings, though. Trom seemed sharp and cunning, almost fatherly looking, but hollow-cheeked Byar on the other hand didn't seem quite that bright, a man used to follow orders without questioning them too deeply, by Beslan's estimate.

" He won his rank and title in the Trial Beneath the Light, your Majesty. " gaunt-faced Byar said " And has earned it since by being the one brave enough to speak his heart when all others stood silent. "

A Trial Beneath the Light ? If memory of Beslan's lessons back home served, that meant Damodred had killed Aemon Valda in a public duel and claimed his rank and titles for his own. That was heartening, more so since Valda was a Bladesmaster. Beslan couldn't help but smile at a Whitecloak who wouldn't prohibit duels. Or maybe he just thought himself the only one worthy of making an exception. Ether way, that kind of man, he could reason with at least. What a ridiculous notion it is, to prevent men from solving their dispute in an honorable fight, but Children of the Light often took authority where they had none since before the Seanchan came. For a moment he fancied what it would be like to engage him into a duel, at least with practice swords.

But the Trial Beneath the Light also meant that he and Valda had had a strong personal dispute to settle between them. That kind of practice hasn't been performed amongst Whitecloaks for a very long time. What could it have been, that made Valda approve of such solution ?

" I did what was right. " Galad spoke for all present " And I will continue to use this title to do what is right until its true owner steps forth. "

Trom opened his mouth again, but Beslan overrode him " I know how it is when the responsibility is forced upon you. " As interesting as it would be, he was not about to waste time listening the three of them argue Damodred's rank any more " From what I've heard of you, I imagine that you can bear it. " And he didn't just mean the news reaching him in the Tarasin Palace, but also what he's heard tonight. Mother always said that the best authority lied with people who did not want it. He wasn't quite sure whether that applied for Whitecloak hierarchy, though. " The Seanchan have forced many responsibilities onto both of us, and in return robbed us of our homes. "

The man smiled, his flawless teeth flashing in the moonlight " I would hardly call the Fortress of the Light my home, yet I do regret the loss. But, while I value every man, I find myself wondering what aid could your Majesty offer, so far from home with only two hundred men behind you and not enough supplies to last much longer. "

" Victory doesn't always depend on how many you have behind you, Lord Captain Commander. " Albahim spoke in a tone that seem to offend Byar, though it was hard to tell in the dark

" What I have can be of great value to you. " Beslan said " I offer information of the Seanchan whereabouts and the means of avoiding them. You might be interested to know that they have dispatched General Arzak Turan after you, providing him with a small number of _Raken _for scouting. It wouldn't surprise me to hear you have already been noticed. "

" The flying monsters ?" Galad shrugged :" We've not seen many of those, and we managed to shoot down a few. None the less, you make an interesting offer, your Majesty. "

" An interesting offer, indeed. " Young Byar said " Especially considering that you have lived amongst them for quite some time now, your Majesty. What makes us certain you haven't bent knee ?"

Now it was Albahim who was frowning in the dark, but Beslan pacified him " Peace ! If you would feel more comfortable, I shall be glad to accept your hospitality where you can… keep an eye on me. But I ask that my two hundred come as well. They shall keep distance of course and camp separately, but I won't leave them behind. " he grinned " One knows when to listen and keep his personal feelings aside. I desire to fight the Seanchan, drive them out eventually, and reclaim my mother's throne. And than, I would be more than glad to mobilize my people and aid you in reclaiming the Fortress of the Light. From what I've heard, such a victory would do you good against Jackim Caridin and the rest of the captains who are following the High Inquisitor Rahdam Asunava. "

The two men behind him shifted slightly, but Damodred remained calm " You seem very well informed, your Majesty. "

" It is the Seanchan who are well informed, Lord Captain Commander. " Beslan replied

" Yes, I see that they are. " Galad murmured " Still, I would not be so eager to follow you back to Ebou Dari just yet. "

" Why ?" Beslan protested " It's a perfect time for an attack. Their whole system is in turmoil and… "

" If you will forgive me for interrupting you, your Majesty " the man resumed " You must understand ; I have no love for the Seanchan. _We_ have no love for them. But they are not our prime concern. Tarmon Gai'don is coming soon. " A chilling wind rose throughout the clearing making the naked branches in the forest rattle against each other " Next to the Shadow in the North, the Seanchan are a pack of barn rats. If we do not act in that direction now, there won't be people to return to, much less a throne. "

Beslan swallowed what he was about to say. Yes, Tarmon Gai'don was close, but that was not why he had abandoned his people. It was the most difficult decision he'd ever made, and he wasn't about to dismiss his reasons so lightly. More to the point, the Senchan were vulnerable. Their entire imperial family was dead and most of the _damane_ were sent away to pacify riots in their homeland. If they didn't act now, there might not be a chance afterward. But even so, talk about the Last Battle made him rethink and question his motives.

" What I propose instead, " Galad resumed " Is that you help us make it to Ghaeldan, which I'm sure you know, is under the protection of the Dragon Reborn. " for some reason he made a small slip on that. No surprise, with all the talk that's been going on about the man. " Fighting the Seanchan is tempting, your Majesty, maybe even unavoidable, but perhaps we should stop thinking of what we _desire _to do, and start doing what we _should_ do. "

Beslan examined his horse's rains, wondering how was it that they hadn't snapped under his grip. It was true enough that the Shadow was looming above threatening to collapse upon them, but if he would choose that path now, if he would abandon his people like this, he would surely forsake his home. Finally he met Damodred's dark eyes.

" I've promised myself I would see them chased back where they came from, and that I would liberate my people from their grasp. " he said

Galad was just looking at him while the uncomfortable silence seemed to stretch to a small eternity.

" But I've also promised to my Mother that I will do the right thing. I think she would have approve of your course, Lord Captain Commander. "

" Your sacrifice will not be forgotten, your Majesty. " Galad bowed " You and your men will be welcome amongst us. " He observed the naked woods for a moment and shuddered " Now, if you'll dispatch a messenger to them, and we can go and meet this man the Lord Dragon sent to defend Ghealdan. "

" Talmorhan. " Beslan said to the man " Ride hard and inform the others we'll be enjoying the Whitecloak hospitality. "

The tracker saluted and rode down south faster than the wind. Light armor had its advantages. As he faded into the pointy shades of the branches, Beslan faced Damodred again. He had to keep up the face of certainty, less the man starts to question his worth.

" As I've offered, my knowledge is yours. A lot of news reached us from Ghealdan recently, and at least I can assure you that you don't have to fear the Aiel. This man the Lord Dragon sent as his emissary rooted them out. It seems that queen Alliandre herself swore fealty to him, though I doubt that's known to the rest of Ghaeldan yet. And the strangest thing are the banners he has with him ; A big wolfhead and a Red Eagle, the banner of an ancient land of Manetheren. "

Byar suddenly gave start seeming like he was convulsing and his eyes went so big they almost shone in the night

" Perrin Aybara !" he shouted " Is that his name ? Is it ?"

" Yes… " Beslan frowned. Even Galad and Trom were shocked at his outburst " It seems that he is the only thing that holds Ghealdan together. The news we… "

" Aybara is a Darkfriend !" Byar snarled " He practically handed captain Geofirm Bornhald to the Seanchan when they first appeared in Falme ! And a legion of the children under his command, too ! He escaped justice on Toman Head and in his filthy Two Rivers, but he will not escape again !"

* * *

Lazaruss : "_I think the next chapter will be about Mat. Untill than, bye, thanks for reading and such. Reviews and spelling corrections are always welcome. "_


	10. Chapter 3b The Right Promise

Lazaruss :_" Dedicated to late Robert Jordan. The world lost a great literary mind with him. "_

* * *

**Chapter 3.b ; The Right Promise**

Cool breeze lasted for another few moments, and even afterwards time seemed to stretch for another few, yet somehow Byar was managing not to notice the stares of people around him even after that. The anger in his voice was so thick it oozed trough the air with every word causing the others to gaze upon him as if he'd grown horns.

Taking a moment to gather himself, Beslan managed to cast an inquiring glance at Albahin – most of the information he had to offer on the Seanchan came from their Blood who were generous in sharing them with him, but really important ones had to be ferreted out and none did it better than Albahin. Yet now, the old general only shook his head, a barely noticeable twitch that told nothing. A pity there was no time to think this trough carefully, but as it was, Beslan could only race his thoughts about it. It was not the first time that he wished Mat was there. He could find his way around such things like water on gravel.

Galad seemed to be the first to recover, turning back to captain Trom " Is the name Perrin Aybara on our lists ?" he asked Trom who still appeared taken aback by Byars outburst " Trom ! Is the name on our lists ?"

" There was some disturbing reports from Falme a few years ago. " Trom wet his lips " Back when lord Pedron Nial was still alive. The name Aybara has been reported as a darkfriend but… "

" But, nothing !" Byar spoke, still steaming with anger " I was there at Falme when it happened ! Aybara sold them out !"

" Jaret !" Galad shouted and the man went quiet. At last it seemed to dawn on him what he was saying and he finally appeared to be shocked about it too. " If he is a darkfriend, perhaps queen Alliandre will appreciate our help. " Galad spoke his thoughts

Trom cleared his throat " As I was saying, Lord Captain Commander, his name has been reported as a darkfriend, but he hadn't been arrested since, even though he has crossed the Children's path again, the incident at the Two Rivers that was mentioned… Sadly the reports of that encounter have been… confusing, and a fair number of Children who survived there resigned shortly after, claiming themselves unworthy of service. " He tossed a glance back at Byar, whose face seemed to darken in the night with angry blood coloring his cheeks. Even so he appeared to shrink in his saddle as Trom's next words came " Captain Dain Bornhald was the commander of the regiment with captain Byar as the second in command, and their reports and the reports of those who didn't resign are almost contrary to those who did. "

" But what do the reports say ?" Beslan asked, surprising himself by the question. He was so intent on listening he had forgotten the slipperiness of his position in all of this. Still, Trom graced them with the answer

" Those who did not leave service, reported that Aybara tried to feed his village to trolocs and failed because reinforcements arrived from other villages… But those who deserted reported that Aybara saved the people almost by himself… "

" It was merely a fortunate circumstance, and none of his doing… " Byar started with barely an echo of his former fire but Trom interrupted him again

" …and that they were given orders to do nothing and let the villagers be slaughtered. "

Slowly Galad faced Byar again who was definitely shrinking on his horse now " Is that why Dain is into his bottles so much ?"

Byar didn't meet his gaze, fumbling with his reins " We… we didn't know how many of them were… with Aybara… darkfriends… "

" But you didn't know how many of them were not. " Galad grated " It might have been only Aybara, for all you know ! But even if there were no more than few who walked in the Light, you still owed them to defend them from trolocs !"

" It… it was not… as… as simple as that. " Byar tried to protest " They were… all of them were supporting Aybara… Looking at him like he was their savior… And they just shun us… We just couldn't tell… "

" No, you couldn't tell, could you. " Galad cut him off contemptuously and added half loud " It makes me wonder if I was wrong to give you the captain's rank. " This time no sound came trough Byar's moving mouth, not that Galad had an intention to let him succeed putting the words out " When we get back to the camp, I want every man who's even seen this Perrin Aybara to tell me everything he knows of him ! Concluded with Dain and you !" he finished as Byar opened his mouth again

" If Aybara is a darkfriend, " Beslan spoke " perhaps it would be wiser to go to Ebou Dari first… ?"

By the look on Damodred's face, he seemed to be thinking his options hard, still when he spoke his voice lacked no faith in his decision

" I think this at least proves that the Children of the Light are not always right. No, your Majesty. This only convinces me that we will be closer to Tarmon Gaidon in Ghaeldan. Are you still willing to go with us ? I won't hold you to our bargain if this changed your mind. "

" I'm not afraid of darkfriends, Lord Captain Commander. " Beslan sniffed without hesitation " We'll be fighting far worse soon, no matter which road we take. "

" I'm glad to hear it. " Galad nodded. " There's a four day's ride to Ghaeldan border. You think we can cut it a little shorter ?"

" Perhaps, if the _Raken_ you've seen haven't delivered their reports yet. " Beslan smiled

" Than let's get to it. " Galad reined his white gelding " We can't let them have all the fun. "

Laughing out loud, Beslan healed his horse to a gallop after the fleeting whitecloaks, starting to gain some faith too in his own choices.

* * *

" But think of the advantages of a warder !" Joline protested dancing around after him almost like a moth around candle. " For one who leads so perilous life, such a thing would be a gift !" That was the fifth time she had phrased it like that since this morning by Mat's estimate. The woman never seemed to run out of persuasion, no matter how many times he would turn her down. He was beginning to wonder if she had had any meals today or was she constantly jumping between tailing him and thinking up new reasons why he should give up his wits and let her bond him as her warder.

It had been a week since Tuon left, days since they camped here and for all that time, she hardly gave him a break. Every single moment he would spare for himself, the bloody Aes Sedai would turn up trying to talk him into it. Sometimes she was quite harsh, implying that he owes her something – _owes her_ of all things – but he considered those occasions quite refreshing next to her usual cooing and sweet-talking. So far the only thing she hadn't tried was seducing him, yet by the way her tone was softening each time she would pop up, he wouldn't put it past her. The only times she would leave him alone was when he had duties concerning the band, and faking those responsibilities didn't seem to fool her. All the more reason to stiffen his pace.

The evening shadow of Damones mountain range provided cover for the band as they stopped for food and rest, and for Vanin to scout the area for a path the band might use instead. Mat hoped his search would be fruitful. He didn't think the mountains would be so big, blocking their path to north-east so efficiently. Oh, he knew they would be a stopper, just not so efficient stopper. After all, mountains should change in time, but according to those other men's memories in his head, the Damones did not. In every single memory he had, they were exactly as he saw them before him which made him dizzy sometimes. The rocky ridges and sharp cliffs appeared almost unclimbable, inviting a broken neck with every step. He had no idea how Vanin was making his way there, but the man should better find something more appropriate soon. Mat Cauton was no flaming mountain goat !

There were other troubles too, not as annoying as Joline, but certainly more urgent. For one, the longer they waited here, the greater was the chance the Seanchan would find them eventually, even this far in Murandy. He send all the scouts he had to give warning if they see so much as an overgrown grasshopper or a large bat, yet so far all was quiet. Not that he thought Tuon would send someone after him – at least he hoped she wouldn't ; the woman was as mad as she was pretty – he simply didn't put much weight in the protection his… title… offered. That was a real shocker, but he should have expected that would happen once he marries her. Bloody _ta'veren_ !

At least there was no sign of the Seanchan. Yet. But he was speeding to the maps all the same. He constantly felt there was something he was missing in the Seanchan schemes, something he overlooked but he couldn't see it. Why were there no flying creatures ? Rumors in Ebou Dari spoke of thousands of them being brought from across the sea, he saw a fair number on those ships himself, yet for all the time of the Band's retreat he had seen none. According to recent reports massive forces were being assembled in Illian and Al Tara, but he was not all too sure that Raken were pulled away for that. The beasts served as scouts and transportation, not as a battle contingency. No, there was something else thrown in the pot, he could feel it in his bones. That's why he was all the more egger to get away from Joline this time. And it just so happened that she somehow managed to speed up in front of him and stand in his way so he almost bumped into her. She was pretty enough with those big eyes and nicely formed mouth that would be tempting if he didn't already have a wife. The fine red wool dress Luca's seamstress made fitted her nicely with her shawl. Obviously she thought she was very intimidating, trying to loom over his face like that, but he just flashed one of his mischievous grins.

" I'm no Aiel. " he said and she looked puzzled. She must really be on the edge of loosing her nerve with him when so much managed break through that famed mask of Aes Sedai composure. Not that he intended to let it dawn on her on its own " Oh, didn't you know ? Aiel can marry more than one woman at once. "

The way her jaw moved behind those perky lips told him he had hit the mark. For a moment longer she stood there glaring daggers at him and than she turned and stalked away giving him the space he needed to wheeze in relief. The woman was insufferable, yet this time he thought he managed to get her off his back. Not forever though. An hour or two maybe, enough to have something to eat and than she'll get back to playing his shadow. A fine bloody stew.

Most of the redarms had small green tents, easy to place and dismantle and perfect for swift pace, but not very comfortable for sleeping. Still, no one seemed to complain and they were more than happy to show him into the biggest one they had, a general's tent previously occupied by Talmanes and Reimon and the lot. If he didn't say he needed their opinion on the progress of the plans, they would have left it all for him completed with their manservants. It was not that he wanted to complain… It was just the fact that he _wasn't _in a position to complain. _Lord_ Mat, the flaming Prince of the Ravens, if you flaming please, _should_ be placed onto a gilded pedestal, wrapped in lace and silk and displayed in front of the flaming crowd like one of Luca's fools. Add Joline into the mix and he was ready to claw his way trough these mountains himself.

Apparently the others figured out his daily routine, for as he entered the big round tent with the Band's banner hoisted outside, he found maps of the region already spread on the ground and Talmanes, Edorien, Reimon and Daerid standing above trying to appear thoughtful. They were all in their armors colored with a red hand on the breastplate, Reimon even holding his Tairen bell-shaped helmet under his arm as if expecting another battle shortly. Of course they all knew his plans by now but they were probably thinking that hanging on his every word the way they did would make them great generals. Well, at least they didn't bow to him – they knew him well enough for that by now – but they still seemed to bristle with pride as he walked in on them.

Setalle Anan was there too in a blue wool dress with those big hoops in her ears and the marriage knife nestled between her bosom, talking to Edesina across the only small table placed behind the four men, and as she saw him she graced him with a smile. Instead of chairs, they used stumps and there was also a particularly big log which served as a bench. The Ebou Dari innkeeper could have chosen to return to her home together with Tuon, yet she decided to stay with him a bit longer. Maybe she still thought she was protecting him from the three Aes Sedai. Wearing a nice yellow wool dress, black haired Edesina only gave him a reproving look. She and Teslyn seemed to be taking turns with keeping an eye on him and instructing Betamin and Seta, regardless of Joline who was stalking him relentlesly. Than Teslyn would be doing the teaching right about now, which meant that the two former _sul'dam_ were in for a rough night. He didn't think that all three of them were trying to work him together from different sides anymore, but it wasn't any less unsettling. And he didn't intend to let them know how unnerved he was by it all.

Thom Merrilin was absently playing a soothing tune on his harp, stretched comfortably on a stump closer to the table Edesina and Mistress Anan were using and every few tunes he would loosen or tighten the cord to make a better sound. His gleeman's cloak was neatly folded next to him with the harp's casing on top right next to Mat's hat and the _Ashandarei_. He also gave Mat a curt smile, while knuckling his long bushy mustache, no doubt knowing what Joline's absence meant. He must have thought it was all amusing ! Thom did well on this trip keeping up with the band despite their pace, but Mat still wagered he was grateful for each day of rest they've had.

Surprisingly, Olver wasn't there. The little lout was probably off running around horses or trying to find someone to play snakes and foxes with him. The whole Band was acting as a bunch of 'uncles' to him, and they were overjoyed to have him back. Too bad there were no boys closer to Olver's age for him to play with so he wouldn't have to chase after grizzled soldiers learning how to gamble and snuggle tavern maidens. Mat had to find a way to raise him properly even in these conditions. Mistress Anan might help, but he wouldn't retire to asking her. Ever since she found out about Olver riding in horse racing in Ebou Dar she glared at Mat whenever she saw him near the boy. Yet another problem for Mat Cauton to solve.

" Light shine on you, Mat. " Talmanes said and the others acknowledged him the same. " Here are the wider maps of the region, and that of Taraborn and Al Tara. The army in Illian is still holding their ground, but none the less I find it unsettling. If the Seanchan and the Illianers decide go into a confrontation, the Seanchan scouts will spot us. "

" No need. " Mat replied nearing the maps. He had nothing better to do these past few days than stare at them beating his brains about the Seanchan schemes. " We are closer to Illianers than we are to the Seanchan, and they don't intend to get this close. If the troops start moving though, we'll be meeting Illianers sooner, and they'll be happy to aid us. Besides, with all the trouble the Seanchan have been having, an opened war with the forces of Illian would cost them too much even if they were ready for it. Same for goes for Taraborn and Al Tara. "

The four of them nodded almost instantly concurring with his points. He wished Edesina would take her studying gaze off of him, though. To avoid it, he came around the maps and crouched there, pondering the movements of the Seanchan forces. Where there were soldiers, there would be those Raken. There had to be. And he was also able to turn his back at Edesina. Even though he felt her eyes even there, it was more comfortable. Let her stare at his shoulderblades if she finds it so intriguing.

The maps were his only refuge from problems these past few days. He liked studying maps, especially when there was something there he couldn't see like those Raken. It was a challenge, a game with the highest stakes, a game he was good at. It was the kind of game that made your blood race. Despite his ever shrinking fondness of battles, making plans over maps still made him feel that way.

He was right about the Seanchan and the Illianers glaring at each other over them but that still left out the scouting parties. Any army this close to the enemy, would have scouts displaced throughout the mountain range. It seemed that the Damones had become the unofficial border between the two hostile forces with him and the Band in the middle. The other side of the mountain, where they were heading, was surely packed with scouts from Illian spreading north. He would wager his foxhead medallion on it. But this side of the mountain was deserted but for the Band. And that was what troubled him. The sky should be filled with the flying creatures, _ta'veren_ or no_ ta'veren_.

The only explanation there was, was that the beasts were being pulled away for something else, something far more important than an enemy at the border. What _could _be more important ? Taraborn and Al Tara certainly weren't. Things there were practically the same as here. The others were perplexed when he explained of how he combined Thom's bits of rumors with what he deduced from the maps and it had taken him a whole day to explain. The Aes Sedai thought it was some kind of a show, but they all agreeded on that ; Someone else was hitting the Seanchan hard from north and west. Still, that didn't explain the absence of _raken_. As convenient as the situation was, he didn't like it. He didn't like things that eluded him.

Engrossed with his study, he failed to notice the commotion in the camp before the tent flap moved and Vanin walked inside. The former horsethief was all dusty and filthy after two days of mountain climbing and he needed a razor too. His face didn't give much to hope for.

" I'm guessing you haven't found anything of use. " Mat said. It was frustrating. If they'd fail to come up with a pass suitable for moving this many men they would have to go around which could take too long. He was willing to risk his luck at sitting here and searching, but not longer than five days. This was the fourth day.

Vanin sat on the fat log and racked his fingers trough his hair making a good portion of dust that was there billow out. " Even the passes that would normally support only few men seem too dangerous now. I'm sorry Mat but there is nothing there that could stand still beneath our feet. "

Mat banged his fist on the map. That would mean that if they don't find something by tomorrow night, they will be behind for more than a week. Being late was never a good thing for the army.

" Take heart, Mat. " Daedrid said " You'll get us out yet. "

" Getting out isn't the problem. " Mat sighed " It's time. Time we don't have. "

Egwene would be near Tar Valon now, and Elane and Nynaeve too, if they haven't decided to go off somewhere else again. Well, once they make it to Illian, they will have one of Rand's Asha'man open a Gateway to Tar Valon for them. Colors span in his head again and he saw Rand in a dark room with Min. And he gasped. Rand's left hand was gone. And so was the image before anyone could notice his reaction. They were all too focussed on Vanin, even Edesina thank the Light. But Rand's hand was _gone_ ! It was... No, not now. He had to make it to Illian first and than to Tar Valon. And if the fool women weren't there any more and if Elaida hadn't yet put their heads on pikes, one of the Aes Sedai could be persuaded to open a Gateway for him to go after them. It would definitely take persuasion, of that he was sure. Still, that was the quickest route he could see. He just hoped those bloody women will have sense enough to stay out of trouble until he finds them. Ha ! May as well hope for the mountain to disappear before them. Light, let his flaming luck give that they're alright.

" Still, I think you'll get us to Tar Valon in time. " Reimon patted him on the back " I would love to see the White Tower. "

" You've never seen the Tower, master Reimon ?" Edesina asked

" No Edesina Sedai. " he replied in his rich voice and added without pause " I hope I'll get the chance before Tarmon Gaidon. " The idiot sounded like he was eager for it. Light, he probably was ! If Mat had his way he'll never get close enough for that. Just blow the Horn of Valere and get out. He hoped he'll get the chance for making a few good miles before the Last Battle actually starts, but the way his luck was on that field he didn't put much weight on it. Bloody, bloody _ta'veren_ !

Hearing Reimon, mistress Anan made a half sound in her throat and tried to focus on her needlework. She seemed to take up her knitting again now that Mat walked in, giving Edesina a chance to observe his back.

" The Tower is definitely a sight, isn't it Mat ?" Thom said running his fingers over the cords " Its walls glisten like ocean pearl, its gardens sing with rich life… "

" Its rooms filled with Aes Sedai… " Vanin murmured to himself, silently not to be heard, having sense enough for that. He shared Mat's feelings on Aes Sedai.

" I didn't know you've seen the Tower, Mat. " Edorian arched an eyebrow

" He was a guest for a time. " Edesina decided to break in, undoubtedly still watching for his reactions " The… former Amirlyn Siuan Sanche gave him her hospitality and aid. She even healed him of a very serious illness. He wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for the Tower. "

Tightening his jaw, Mat tried not to make any movement she might take as a response. Oh, sure, Siuan Sanche did all that and some extra too. For one, she tried to hold him prisoner in the Tower and she would have managed had he not proven to have sense enough to elude her. And Moiraine after that, and any Ases Sedai for that matter. If those three here thought they can do something Siuan Sanche and Moiraine couldn't, he was going to teach them what it meant to try and shepherd Mat Cauton.

But this talk of Siuan Sanche made him think on Mistress Anan. The last time he saw the former Amyrlin, she was wearing the great serpent ring and the shawl. Rumors claimed that she was stilled, but he knew enough of Aes Sedai that once a woman was stilled she didn't wear those things. So it meant that the rumors were wrong though how she managed to elude Elaida was beyond him. How would Mistress Anan feel to be back to Tar Valon ? All the more reason to have someone in Illian send her home to Ebou Dar.

As if thinking of her has summoned her, Mistress Anan decided to cut in. " Why my Lord, the way you feel about Aes Sedai, I thought you would at least appreciate all they've done for you. "

" I will, " he smiled at her over his shoulder " As soon as they start appreciating all I've done for them. " and went back to the maps satisfied to spot a slight frown on Edesina's face. Vanin laughed though, not having sense enough this time.

" Who knows, Mat. " Thom continued absently " Maybe Egwene will have a grand welcome for us once we see her again, and the whole Tower set up to greet us. "

This time Mat allowed himself to laugh out loud too. Edesina and the others didn't like what they've heard of the girl-Amyrlin and were even more anxious to see how far the situation has gone and what to do about it. Of course, Thom knew that too and he would always manage to drop that casually in the talk whenever the Aes Sedai were close. Especially when they bothered Mat. Mat wasn't glad that Egwene was doing fine playing at Amyrlin, but he supposed that it was better for the greater good. After all, better Egwene than someone else, someone who would definitely want his skin decorating the Tower wall.

" You will get the chance to see Tar Valon soon, my Lord. " Thom smiled with a few tunes on his harp. He seemed to think that Egwene would make a fine Amyrlin of all things. Well, she did good so far by all accounts, but the picture of her being the Amyrlin Seat was hard to hold. " And a sight it is ; Spires reaching to the spinning heights where none but birds make their home, and once you climb so high, you can see the whole island from above, the ports and the river. "

Suddenly Mat went very still as the revelation began to take shape in his head, a flash of light which came from the maps below. And he felt his hair trying to stand up.

" Oh I don't intend to climb, master Merilin. " Reimon said. " I'm not so fond of heights. "

" What's the matter, Mat ?" Talmanes frowned. " Are you alright ? "

Mat could hardly hear the man, let alone reply. It was the words that Thom said – _from above_ ! He was a Light blinded _fool_. He should have figured it out before ! But where ? Where would they strike that needed… And than he knew ! " Vanin, assemble all men who know how to climb the rocks and quickly, as many as can fit those unsteady passes you've mentioned ! Reimon, rouse the band and have them moving down the southern rim of the ridge immediately ! Talmanes, you go after Noal and bring him here ! And find bloody Leilwin and Domon too ! Move !"

The three of them grinned like loonies, but they hopped none the less. No doubt they expected another battle coming. Or they were just happy to get things moving after days of waiting. It didn't matter as long as they ran, and he needed them to _run_. " What's going on Mat ?" Daedrid asked. " Is there something wrong ?"

" More than something !" Mat grated ! How could he have been so blind ! When he gets hold of Egwene though, he will bloody well haul her away along with Nynaeve and the rest, back to Emond's Field and have them locked in his Daa's basement ! They were unfit to go outside !" The Seanchan ! They are about to attack the White Tower !"

* * *

Lazaruss :_"I apologize for the delay but I had a lot to do. And the death of Robert Jordan shook me deeply. From now on, this fanfiction is dedicated to him. "_


	11. Chapter 4a Revelations

Lazaruss :_" I'm going to focus on the events in the Tower for the next few chapters. I think you will like what I've envisioned. Also I apologize for my poor spelling & grammar, but that's how it is when you're not from an English-speaking country ( I'm considered to be one of those who know English well, here ). Reviews and corrections are welcome as always, even for my previous chapters. "_

* * *

**Chapter 4.a ; _Revelations_**

With a grimace, Egwene pored the foul-smelling liquid down her throat, almost spluttering half way down the cup. This was by far her worst concoction yet mixing in all she had found that even hinted at countering the effects of forkroot and she had strong hopes that it will work this time. But, Light, it was awful. Nynaeve would definitely want this recipe for those who gave her a hard time. Sometimes back in Emond's Field, Egwene wondered whether Nynaeve kept a list of those _really_ horrible herbs somewhere separate from her real medicine. But when she asked, Nynaeve just frowned and said that if you had to drink it, you had to drink it. That was pretty much what Egwene was doing now, as fast as she could. Sour medicines were always best to be done with quickly.

At last she drained the cup – well almost. A few sips still remained, but enough was enough. Her mouth was full of the sour taste that twisted her tongue and she had to squint her eyes against tears which followed. Yes, Nynaeve would definitely like this one. With just a few moments of waiting she reached for the source – carefully, not to be sensed by the Sisters guarding outside – but still the amount of power she could grasp was a petty thing. She frowned. Maybe it needed to take a little time, but her enthusiasm faded after another few attempts. It should have worked instantly. Another failure. Burn the cursed forkroot ! And burn her for not being able to mix a proper antidote. No. She had to calm her self. Tomorrow she'll be back to the books and study, and maybe she'll have another idea. It was all just fatigue anyway.

With a sigh of disappointment she hid her small kettle back under her bed and placed the lamp back on the nightstand. She was tired, but not from the chores – which were thankfully reduced now that Healing was so taxing – rather from teaching other sisters. It has been three nights since Tarna came to visit her and for all that time she barely had a moment for herself. Strangely, Tarna seemed to have vanished the next day and the whisper started to go about that she was sent on some kind of a mission for the Red. In her absence, Tsutama Rath, a high ranking Red, offered to replace her until she returns but by the way the Reds were behaving since, Egwene guessed Elaida refused. Egwene imagined Tarna's homecoming would not be pleasant. Where had she gone off to ? Rumors spoke of several other Reds gone too, but no more than that.

The first morning when she started spreading the word around that she will teach anyone who agrees to her terms, she met cold reluctance in other sisters, even scorn and anger. She thought they would be at least a little more enthusiastic about it, but it seemed that they didn't really believe those tales about the new weaves. Alviarin was particularly angry about it, not that Egwene offered to teach her, but as soon as the word got to her she marched straight to Egwene and send her to Silviana. Even as Egwene left, she felt the mixture of anger and fear in the woman's eyes. She thought Alviarin was willing to skin her alive right there.

Yet, she continued to spread the word around even than. She even employed Nicola and some of the braver Novices to drop it into the conversation around Sisters where they could overhear, even though she specifically refused to teach Novices and Accepted – they were not sworn on the oath-rod and any of them could run off to Elaida, not that she thought they would. They were not much pleased with that, but they obeyed. Still, not even that seemed to work. She had been certain there had to be at least one Sister who would get interested.

How wrong she was.

By the middle of the afternoon after hauling water for the Whites she went to her regular lessons in Tower history at Browns' quarters to the private rooms of Bennae Nalsad. Leaving the two Reds outside, she found the woman calmly in her chair, sipping tea and oblivious to her presence. That happened once in a while with her as well as with all Sisters of the Brown Ajah but that was nothing to underestimate them for. Siuan had warned her of it. It was not until Egwene had closed the door that Bennae gave a start.

" Ah, is it that time already ?" She said " Yes, of course. Do come in. " She was Saldean and today she wore a neat gray wool with a trace of embroidery. Her shawl was not so neatly placed though.

Most of the Browns' rooms were like this one, piled with books and anything that Sisters might find interesting for study, from fish scales and lizard skin to stuffed or even live animals. Egwene also noticed a ward against eaves dropping – it was a common thing now days but it still made her heart clench. Many Sisters were warding and shielding their rooms against other Ajahs and even one another and it made Egwene sad and angry at the same time.

Even so, she hid her feelings under a cloak of composure and calmly walked to the table. The rooms were dusted and clean despite the chaos by which the Browns had surrounded them selves with. At least they still trusted the servants amongst them. As she took her seat across the table from Bennae, Egwene thought she herself would never be able to manage in such a mess if she were a Brown, but these idle thoughts were gone as she noticed that the other woman was not lecturing her. She just sat there, unblinking, watching her in that observing manner as if trying to see the inside of her scull. For ten minutes at least Egwene met that unblinking stare with her own serene look, and than Bennae curtly offered her some tea. It was a surprise she barely managed to hold from cracking her poise but she managed, accepting the offer calmly. The woman even got her a cup and _pored_ the tea for her.

" Very clever, your offer. " Bennae said sitting back. Egwene took a sip carefully, but the tea was plain mint and a good tasting one at that. Browns were tricky sometimes, but this was plain tea. " Do you hope to rally the other sisters against Elaida by bribing them like that ?" She asked

Egwene placed the cup in her lap hiding a small smile. This was the first time that someone took interest in her offer. Maybe even more than that. " Not really. But uniting the Tower will be much easier if all the Sisters stand equally in knowledge. Besides, the Tower must be as ready as it can for the Seanchan attack. "

Bennae frowned slightly and resumed after another sip " And I imagine it would not be bad for you should you gain a little respect of other Sisters on top of that. "

This time Egwene smiled. This was not like her regular lectures, but she never thought to complain " Once I'm acknowledged Amyrlin respect of other Sisters will make it easier for them to unite behind me. " Saying that was a risk to have Bennae send her off, but she took it, determined not to stray from the path she had chosen.

Instead, Bennae studied her for a while longer while Egwene calmly sipped her tea, and than the Brown set her cup down on the table.

" I agree to your terms. " she said. " As long as there is nothing else that you'll ask of me, I agree. "

Egwene nodded curtly, but she still asked the woman to repeat those terms plainly. Bennae sniffed a bit, yet her sulking was over as Egwene begun to instruct her. Bennae was a quick learner as most Browns but Egwene didn't let her probe too deep. They even linked for a time with Egwene guiding the link, of all things, so she could teach her the new seeker-ward. She was taking it bit by bit, starting with little things in a well planed order, but even so it was enough for Bennae. Of course the woman wanted more, especially the weave for the Gateway.

" You have my word I will teach you that once you learn well these first weaves. " Egwene said. She didn't think the woman was Black Ajah after giving her the link with her, but it was no reason to be reckless. " Gateway is a bit more complicated and it takes more strength. "

" Will you be teaching it to me the next time ?" she asked as eager as a novice.

" Next time I'll teach you how to make _cuendillar_. " Egwene said and the woman bristled before she could stop herself with her face smooth the next moment. Except for a hint of crimson at the cheeks. _Cuendillar _she considered to be harmless enough even in the hands of Black Ajah, and besides she had to spice her teachings a bit else the sisters might not find it satisfying.

That was the beginning. Since Bennae, every single private lesson produced the same result. Some Sisters even tried to begin with her regular lessons, but always they would stop and ask to be taught by her. It went so far that she had had some sisters she'd hardly met before trying to order or even invite her to take some private lessons from them too as if she did not have enough Sisters handling her 'study'. She accepted all of them, order and invitation, but she taught only those who asked and agreed to her terms even if it meant having them teach her some boring things, or even sitting quietly the entire time trying to stare her down. Eventually, they all asked.

Unfortunately, Egwene didn't think her teachings would be so private. No Sister would publicly admit Egwene was teaching her – those wards against listening were there every time and with it so common now her sessions were well hidden. She had to spend the entire day going from one private room to another with barely enough time for her meals. Leane was helping too, but that still left a lot of Sisters for her, and so her physical labors and chores were completely gone by the end of the first day. She was still paying daily penances with Silviana but only twice a day now and the Sisters hid their classes with her well so no one suspected a thing.

But it wasn't simply the fact that the Sisters were hiding that Egwene was teaching them. They also resented the idea of being in a group with Sisters from other Ajahs. The moment Egwene suggested forming such a group, it would draw a scowl on their face.

" Some things are not to be spoken of. " Serancha Corvine told her when she inquired about the hostility between Ajahs " And besides, I do not recall anything in our agreement that requires me to answer questions for you. " She very nearly said _novice_.

" I was merely asking. " Egwene replied calmly

" You should not be asking, you should be teaching. I have kept this from the Amyrlin on your behalf. I have taken the risk of having Elaida... You owe me for that. "

" I will not go back on my word, if that was what you were implying. " Egwene said. " Focus more on the Earth and Fire. Combine them more tightly with your other flows. "

Of course, a few sisters were not as bitter and were willing to indulge her.

" A wounded pride is treated hardly. " Norine of the Brown was telling her " In any case, the Greens started it all. It all led from them. "

" Perhaps it doesn't matter who started what. " Egwene said " Perhaps it's the least important thing. "

" Why, what are you talking about, child ?"

" I'm talking about Tarmon Gaidon. Can we afford to have a trifle thing like pride keep us apart ?"

" Speak for yourself. " Norine frowned " You could tell the rebels to give up this nonsense and come back to the Tower where they belong. Oh, I know you could somehow. You are a lot smarter than you look, I wager. " She stopped abruptly, hardly believing she said that

Egwene smiled " Thank you. But it is the fact that they do not belong in _this_ Tower, _Elaida's_ Tower that keeps them from coming back. None of us can do any good in such a place. "

At the end of that lesson Norine had such a thoughtful look that Egwene found it difficult to keep her face smooth.

" Will you do something for me, Norine ?" she asked " Will you go to the Greens and try to make peace with them ? For the good of the Tower ?"

" It is not your job to tell me these things. " the Brown frowned "You are only a Novice. Light, accept it already. "

" It is the Amyrlin's job to tell you these things. " she replied " And you won't hear it from Elaida any time soon so it may as well be me. "

Instead of sending her off, Norine frowned and sighed heavily " You don't intend to come around, do you ?" Egwene smiled " It is a dangerous thing these days to go wander at someone else's quarters. Even if I did, it wouldn't matter a thing. I do not speak for my Ajah or for any other Brown. "

" Is it any more dangerous than Ajahs at war with each other at a time like this ?" Egvene asked " I am only suggesting it, though. The decision is yours. "

" Light. " she murmured " I'll be lucky if they merely slam the door in my face. Go on. Off with you. "

She asked the same out of every Aes Sedai she was teaching, even those who rudely told her to be about the weave she was showing, but she asked it still.

By the middle of her second day, her weakly schedule became so tight with private sessions she wondered how she would manage a visit to Silviana. The strangest thing was that since Tarna vanished two days ago she had no word on any extra penance. It was disturbingly confusing, but with so little time on her hands she could barely ponder anything else. Alviarin was still glaring daggers at her from around the corners but she always met those eyes with a serene look. Which made Alviarin glare even harder before going away. She too was still taking daily penances from Silviana, though hers always were and remained three times a day. On one occasion as Egwene was speeding to her next private session to the Whites' quarters Alviarin rounded on her. She even tried to ask her to teach her, saying plainly that she agrees with her terms, but Egwene refused.

" I have too many sessions already. " She calmly said. " I can hardly fit you in yet. Later, when the crowd clears a bit. " But even if she had no students at all, she still wouldn't teach Alviarin. She didn't trust her one bit, and besides Alviarin was the only one who asked her publicly like this which made Egwene extra careful. " Of course, you can always ask one of the Sisters to give you their sessions with me. "

Alviarin turned as crimson as a tomato before stalking off.

The only good thing that such a schedule was providing was the fact that she could go slowly with her teachings, giving her more time to observe anything which would indicate a Black sister and more delay with reaching to the dangerous weaves. Unfortunately, such clues were still scarce and she often had to add the name of a Sister who was just rude with her to her list of potential Blacks. That was a poor indication, but still better than nothing. What did make her suspicious was when a slender Sitter for the Gray named Yukiri asked to be taught. She seemed most uneasy about it, almost reluctant, as if she had some other reason for wanting to learn from her, but Egwene accepted. If Yukiri was Black, than someone told her to ask and Egwene was eager for more clues. She also kept a strict watch for any sister who might know just a bit of her discoveries without being taught by her.

By the middle of the third day, during her regular visit to Silviana, the woman tried to talk Egwene out of this nonsense of teaching other sisters. Egwene's bottom was still sore but it didn't bother her any more and she listened patiently until Silviana was done explaining the discord such teachings would create and how she should give her knowledge publicly with no restraints. But once she realized that Egwene had no intention of doing such a thing, she embraced_ saidar _and made a ward against listeners right there.

" I will agree to your terms. " She said at last. Egwene nearly giggled hysterically. Still, Silviana was not so eager once she learned that the only way Egwene could fit her in was to take these classes along with someone else. After all, Silviana could not manage to be taught by her during these penances. Instead, Egwene gave her a list of Reds she could teem up with. No, she wasn't happy about it at all, and Egwene imagined that it'll take a lot of discussion with one of those Reds, but Silviana said she would try.

The only time she had left, was during meals and in the evening before bed, and she was using it for her search for the forkroot-countering mixture. And despite all her expectations, her tonight's revolting batch still didn't work. The only thing it did was to make her shiver with sour taste and gasp for air. Fortunately she had a pitcher of warm milk – which she chose to trust more than the one already spoiled – ready to wash down the foul taste. But as she took one big mouthful of it she nearly emptied her stomach – she had pored it in her teacup where she had conveniently left a few sips of her revolting mixture. It tasted so much worse now, mixed with half-spoiled warm milk. Staggering, she very nearly hurled the cup straight into the wall.

It was already late hour of the night by the time her stomach stopped turning and gnawing and she was barely able to fall asleep.

* * *

Lazaruss :_"The next chapter will explain why Elaida didn't order extra penance for Egwene's failure in attending her dinner. Oh, and Egvene will have a very peculiar dream. Until than. "_


	12. Chapter 4b Revelations

Lazaruss :_" Ok, I know you are all eager for a chapter with Mat, Perrin and especially Rand, but BE PATIENT ! I intend to take care of the Black Ajah first. All in due time. Remember that Rand did not appear in book 11 before some 400 pages. _

_I promise you this, though ; Rand is going to have a lot to do. "_

* * *

**Chapter 4.b ; _Revelations_**

The sky was clear tonight even though a heavy rain had been falling just a few minutes ago. Seaine felt a chill. No clouds that thick would disperse so fast. The thinnest mist would take longer to fade. And the corridors that no longer led where they were supposed to, and all the eatable things going bad even with the Keeping wards, and forests not turning green with young leaves even this late… No. Such thoughts only led to fear. She couldn't afford to be afraid now. Too much rested on her. Light, even at this distance she hoped her shudders had passed unnoticed.

Fortunately, Elaida and Meidani were too busy ogling one another across the long wooden table of very stylish rosewood, lacquered in bright red. It was brought three nights ago especially for this purpose, placed closer to the marble fireplace which was practically the only light in the room tonight. So much the better. While the two seated women chattered, a slender black-hared girl in a white Novice dress stood by the hearth holding a pitcher of wine on a silver tray, her face all sad and broken. It was an awfully big gamble to bring her here in the first place, but they could see no other way. So far, the gamble seemed to have paid off though, and Elaida didn't suspect a thing. Unfortunately, the girl was unwilling to go on with it after Tarna was stripped of the keeper stole – she was stubborn at first but this time she was adamant, and it took considerable arguments from Saerin, Doesine and Yukiri to talk her into it again. At least it all added to her expression which made her disguise even more adequate.

It was Tarna's idea actually, before she and Pevara took off for Caemlyn and Pevara entrusted it to the rest of them, after struggling with Tarna for her permission. It seemed too drastic at the beginning, but at the end of her first day as the new Keeper Seaine saw the necessity. And she shuddered to think of the long term consequences Elaida might have on the Tower if she isn't made to see reason soon. Perhaps she was not a Darkfriend, but without doubt she was just as bad. Tarna truly deserved admiration for putting up with her for so long, yet it was Seaine's turn now and she had to endure no matter how sick she was with indignation of this woman's insane demands. _Seaine, write down an edict for garbage cleaners in Tar Valon. Seaine, write down a decree for the builders of my palace. Seaine, write down the new list of names to be delivered to Silviana. _And all those ended with treats and punishments. What was she thinking ? That she could bully the Ajahs into obedience. No, not Ajahs ; the world. And when she would find out that her orders didn't give the desired result, seldom as that was, the Keeper was the one who had to suffer her outbursts, usually under the accusation that she didn't write them accordingly. And Saerin thought them lucky for having Elaida elect her for the new keeper. Light !

That was their prime task now, to uncover any evidence which might be linking Elaida to the Black Ajah. A week ago they were trying to uncover anything which would clear her of such suspicions and now even Pevara's hopes in that seemed to have withered. The only thing which still spoke for Elaida's favor was the fact that she had no way of sending word to the Black Ajah that could be found. She almost never came out of her quarters now, and if Sitters required her for a sitting they had to climb up to her – not that they did, with all that's been going on. So, if Elaida was a Darkfriend, who was her link to the rest of the Black Sisters ? That question bothered them for a long time now and still they have gotten no closer to an answer.

The dark in the room was disrupting Seaine sort out what little reports came today so she chose to sit next to the only lit lamp on the opposite corner of the chamber right next to one of many rosebushes Elaida kept all over the room. Too bad it also prevented her from observing Elaida's responses but she couldn't force herself to be near that sick perverted twist of seduction. Meidani better be paying close attention. It was distasteful enough for Seaine to listen to the two of them cooing without being able to watch for clues.

" … of course, anyone who does hope to stand against me and the Tower will find themselves in quite a predicament. " Elaida was flashing that predatory smirk of hers. She was in a tight red dress which would barely cover her at all if not for the large six-stripped stole around her shoulders. It was almost twice as big as the one Siuan Sanche used to wear. Who or what did this woman think she was ? "It all comes down to the knowledge one has of her enemies. Isn't that right, Egwene ?"

At the mention of the name, the girl with the tray gave a start seemingly taken aback for a moment. A moment which Elaida perceived as weakness. " Answer when you're spoken to, you foolish girl ! Or maybe you can't think of an answer fast enough ? If you aren't capable to think straight, I won't have you wasting my time !"

" Yes mother. " she murmured and her hands tightened on the sides of the tray. She had to talk as silently as she could for her voice was nowhere near as melodic as it should have been. Elaida didn't seem to notice, all bristling with sadistic satisfaction at the sight of her meek and compliant display. She used any opportunity she could get to shout at Egwene flaunting her inferiority like a cat who decided to play with a wounded mouse before gobbling it up.

Of course, it was all just a ruse. It would have been far more convenient, had they been able to place a Guise weave on one of them. Unfortunately, the Guise which Zerah and her friends, and Tarna afterwards revealed – which was a surprise – worked best when one wove it to resemble the real face behind it and none of them had that much similarity with Egwene al'Vere. They had to make the flow as thin as they could so the weave it self is almost unnoticeable let alone distinguishable especially in this dark interior – Seaine shuddered every time she let herself dwell on that – but that didn't do well for its efficiency. It would have been better by far if it was one of them standing there, but unfortunately that would require a less subtle weave. Not to mention the ability to lie.

No, the only thing they could do was to find a Novice who at least resembled Egwene and talk her into it. Selvina Karetas, an Andoran farmer's daughter was the best they could come up with given the short period of time and even than it took a lot of… persuasion to convince her. It took much for any Novice to do anything behind Egwene's back but Selvina couldn't argue with five Aes Sedai at once, four of them Sitters and one the new Keeper. She very nearly_ did_ argue. Oh, she did curtsy, and speak respectfully with 'Aes Sedai' in each sentence but unfortunately she was not meek nor slow witted and after that tiring discussion they barely had enough time to shove her in Elaida's apartments.

_Headstrong and sharp, but we hold her in check. _Seaine thought. _And so, in our hunt for the Black Ajah, we've ended up deceiving our Amyrlin and being burdened with babysitting a Novice in disguise. What more will we have to risk before the Tower is rid of Darkfriends ?_

" You have such a winning way about you, Mother. " Meidani smiled tremulously. Her dress was all silk and gilt with tiny moondrops at the neck of her bodice. Emeralds decorated her ears and a particularly nice one, the comb in her dark-gold hair. " I cannot begin to imagine who would be foolish enough to... "

" I can. " Elaida cut her off with a frosty smirk and a cunning frown directed at her. Meidani swiftly took a sip of her wine, her eyes flickering around slightly. A cornered mouse. " Alviarin was not the first nor the last to make that mistake. " An uncomfortable silence seemed to stretch after that before Elaida resumed. " I bet Egwene here can tell you about the time she spends with Alviarin each day. If she could only come up with an answer. Maybe you'll find your voice again under Silviana's strap, eh girl ?"

Meidani's eyes darted to the girl, not too openly, before returning to Elaida once more. She knew as well that this was not Egwene al'Vere, though she wasn't told of it, merely warned to hold her tongue no matter what she sees. And than there was the matter of the real Egwene as well. That stubborn child was ruining all their hard work, teaching the other sisters. Who knew which of them were Black or what they could do with that knowledge. Yukiri was suppose to put a stop to it but it seemed she was too stunned by Egwene's teachings to do much good there. Too bad the bargain with the girl prevented her from talking about it, and now the Black Ajah seemed even more dangerous.

Seaine prayed to find something useful soon. No matter how distasteful, they had to keep Elaida an Amyrlin, at least until the rebels return. The Tower was already weakened and losing another Amyrlin was not something it could survive. Still there would surely be a considerable discussion about Elaida just as soon as the Tower heals a bit. Not yet, though. The Light send Seaine isn't there when that takes place.

Lost in these troubling thoughts, Seaine was actually startled when a strong rap came at the door. At this time of night ? Elaida specifically forbade anyone from disturbing her while she dined with Meidani, so who would be foolish enough to...

Before a reply could even come, the door burst opened and Mattin Stepaneos den Balgar marched in with the lights from the spiral staircase at his heels banishing the darkness in the chamber. Muscular despite his age, the former king of Illian was almost bald with but a few strands of white on his scalp. Snow-white beard that left his upper lip bare was neatly decorating his chin descending to his chest, but other than that, his face left no room for style. Those angry deep-set eyes and the nose broken more than once made him seem decidedly uncomfortable. The very sight of him certainly made Seaine's marrow freeze. Selvina and Meidani both seemed as stunned.

But as for Elaida, she merely stood up calmly, hands on the table and watching this man who intruded upon her, though Seaine would have wagered her head on the chopping block that she was anything but calm inside. Mattin Stepaneos wore a red coat, one of many specially made for him at Elaida's behest, this one richly engraved with gold threads and with a white lace embroidery at the sleeves, yet it was all ruffled now with plump Cariandre trying to pull him by the sleeve. The woman froze too seemingly forgetting to let go as soon as Elaida's eyes fell on her.

With one last strong thug, Mattin Stepaneos plucked his sleeve out of the red sister's hands and frowned at Elaida, absently straightening his coat " So, this is how you be planning to put me back on the throne of Illian. " it was only after that he added " Mother. "

" I am busy tonight, my son. " Elaida said icily directing her glare at Cariandre in her red slashed green silk. She merely shook her head apologetically. Elaida's eyes were all serene the next moment, so fast one would hardly notice the change. " We will be much better talking tomorrow. "

" Of course, of course. " he murmured taking in the room in one quick gaze. " But first, me, I think you be owing me something. Mother. " He practically growled that last word. Cariandre tried to take hold of his arm again but he wrenched it free without so much as a look for the red sister.

" I've told you that there is nothing I can do to force Rand al'Thor's presence out of Illian yet. " Elaida said. Seaine thought she heard her teeth cracking behind her lips.

" I do not be talking about my throne, Mother. " he crossed his arms on his chest to prevent another attempt from now almost frantic Cariandre to take hold of him. What was the woman doing ? More important, what was he doing ?" I think, me, you be owing me the truth. Plain and simple. "

That was all it took. Elaida finally lost all measure of her composure, eyes bulging in obvious anger. Meidani tried to pretend she didn't exist and Cariandre slowly started inching towards the door, seemingly giving up on grabbing hold of King's sleeve. Seaine envied her that. She wished nothing more than to be able to get out of this, yet she was still determined to stay. Elaida was unbalanced. If anything could be discovered here, now was the time.

With her hands tightening on the tablecloth, Elaida took a few deep breaths. " You... " She tried to resume more calmly but it still came out a growl. " You dare accuse _me_ of _lying_ to you ?"

Still, the fool man seemed not a bit taken by her glare. " Lying is beyond Aes Sedai, I did be told, but the truth can be twisted in a hundred ways to tell nothing and still be truth. I did be having enough dealings with Aes Sedai in my day to know that much. " Stepping over the shaggy Domani carpet he came to the very desk, making Cariandre follow him a few strides before she froze again. " Many rumors you have told me of Rand-bloody-al'Thor, but many you have left out, particularly the most common ones. "

Even so, Elaida's glare didn't seem to fade. She redirected it to plump Red behind Mattin Stepaneos as if a promise of punishment before turning it back on the former King. " You should have more sense than to put faith in such rumors. I have told you everything that is relevant. "

" But still you did be sure that Queen Morgase was murdered by him !" He snarled. The man _snarled_ !" Still you did be sure that Tairen lords who rebelled against him were hanged ! Still you did be sure that Lady Colavaere Saighan had died by his hand rather than her own !"

Outrage, indignation and fury painted Elaida's face now. One more glare at Cariandre confirmed everything that the woman had coming to her. Still, that glare seemed to have no effect on the former King. " I do be treating preventing me from knowing the truth the same as lying to me. " He said. " Mother. "

Abruptly, the glow of _saidar _enveloped Elaida and Mattin Stepaneos found him self rigid, wrapped in thick flows of air which left only his head free. Seaine's papers fell to the floor before she realized she had doubled up to her feet. Even Meidani and Cariandre seemed stunned. Selvina merely gapped.

" Mother, this is... " Seaine began but Elaida would have none of that.

" Shut up !" she rounded on the man who didn't seem a least bit stunned by his current position. " Who told you these ri... these _rumors_ ?" she hissed. It seemed that she had tried to say 'ridiculous rumors', but was unable to. It resolved much in Seaine's mind, but there was still the matter at hand. This was madness ! Elaida can't do… _this_ ! No woman could do _this_, Amyrlin nor any other !

Mattin Stepaneos looked down at his shoulders as though he could see his invisible bonds and sneered. " So, the truth finally be out. " he mused. " It seams I never did be anything more than a prisoner. "

" What you were... " Elaida began " What you are, is of least importance now. "

" Mother, I really think... " Seaine began again.

" I told you to shut up !" she snarled facing Mattin Stepaneos again. " Who told you these things ? Who would dare... ?"

Who indeed, Seaine wondered trying to suppress the surges of frustration. Elaida made sure that the access to His Majesty was sealed and forbidden. Who in the right mind would...

" She did. " he said turning his face to the girl in white who now turned all white from head to toe. " It took a while to be sure, through sources you wouldn't notice. Which do be saying a lot. "

Disaster struck like a black fog over Seaine's eyes and her spine turned to ice. This was a catastrophe ! And worse yet, the girl jumped in.

" I'm sorry, I can't do this any more !" She blathered and Elaida stared at her. Her voice, her bloody voice gave her out. Seaine wanted to jump and skin her alive ! It was done for. It was all done for and everything would come out. She could see all their carefully laid out plans shattering like glass. The Black Ajah would find out, Elaida would be unseated and the Tower would collapse like splintered wormwood. She would have been weeping, if she wasn't so bloody angry with all these people here.

It took a second for Elaida to collect her self. Even Mattin Stepaneos frowned quizzically at the slender novice. Still holding the source, Elaida stepped forth, merely raising her hand at Meidani who was trying to stand up unnoticed. It served as well as setting her in cement. For a while, the girl merely gazed at the floor fearing to meet those hawkish eyes and than a razor-thin flow of spirit cut the weave over her face.

Swallowing audibly, Elaida backed a few steps. " What is your name, child ?" She asked calmly. _Calmly_ ! Everyone else were as good as frozen.

" S-Selvina Karetas, M-Mother. " she whispered, still not meeting her eyes.

" Tarna. " Elaida whispered. She almost stammered. " She was the only one who… Tarna put you up to this, didn't she ?"

" Yes. M-Mother. "

" Why ?" The girl was silent. " WHY ?" Elaida shouted and slapped her.

In a flash, the color returned to Selvina's cheeks and her jaw got considerably tight. The tray and the pitcher rattled together but she didn't drop them when she staggered. Instead, she took a deep breath and slowly bent to set them down on the carpet, and when she got back up she wasn't afraid to meet Elaida's gaze. A wild spark in her eye promised more madness in this stew. Seaine wanted to stop her. She really wanted to, but it took everything she had to keep her from fainting.

" Because, " She spoke, flat and acidic " you are insane. You're sick. A mad-woman. A disaster made flesh. And because you're the last woman under the Light who should _ever_ be the Amyrlin Seat !"

Elaida's eyes kept going wider and wider with outrage. " You filthy, little… " But Selvina caught her hand before it smacked her again and in return smacked Elaida right in the face. Mattin Stepaneos chuckled. Meidani and Cariandre began to resemble a pair of fish on the market and Seaine couldn't even begin to imagine how her own face appeared. She tried to say something – anything – and the words got stuck in her throat. Elaida however, was quicker to recover, still unsteady at her feet and staggering.

" I'll have you flogged !" She screamed. " I will have you birched ! I'll have you cursing the first kiss your father ever stole from your mother !"

But the girl just grinned. " And who is going to flog me ? Who is going to obey you and birch me ? Nobody listens to you anymore. Your orders are looked upon with scorn and loathing. Your decrees are collecting nothing but dust, and sisters avoid both like a disease. No one in their right mind would jump to obey you if their _lives_ were depending on it. Light, no one even comes to you any more save those who absolutely have to !"

Elaida stood as if struck with a mace. The light of _saidar_ around her winked out and Mattin Stepaneos stretched _very_ comfortably observing the show with a thoughtful expression, but she hardly seemed to notice. She hardly seemed to notice anything.

Straightening her dress, Selvina spreaded her skirts making the most perfect curtsy Seaine had ever seen, for all the world smiling like she had not a care under the Light. " With your permission, Aes Sedai, " she said to the nearest woman there but for Elaida – that was Meidani. " I would like to withdraw now. " and barely waiting on the woman's awkward nod, she calmly paced out of the room.

_Headstrong and sharp, but we hold her in check ? _Seaine thought. _Light, what fools we are !_

* * *

Lazaruss :_" Ok, in the NEXT chapter, Egwene will have that 'most peculiar dream.' I was talking about. Shorter chapters are easier for reading. How did I guess the Illianer accent ?"_


	13. Chapter 4c Revelations

Lazaruss (IMPORTANT):"_Hi. Sorry for the loooooong delay again. I had to buy a new comp. Before this chapter I only have one question for you. __I've been busting my brain about it but the only solution I could come up with is…unsatisfactory._

_How is Mat suppose to __give up half of the light in the world to save the world_' ? _That sounds too personal, so I guess that whatever Mat will give up, is going to affect only him. I have noticed the following clues :_

**1**_. In book 5, chapter _'What Can Be Learned In Dreams',_ page 267, Egwene reminisces the true dreams she has had thus far and one of those is Mat rolling the dice with blood poring down his face and his hat set so that Egwene could not see the wound, and Thom putting his hand into the fire to take out Moiraine's small sapphire._

**2. **_In book 11 we have learned that Thom, Mat and Noal (who is also mentioned under another name in book 7 though I won't say which) are to go to the tower of Ghenjei to rescue Moiraine._

**3. **_Thom needs to remember all that he knows about the game Snakes and Foxes._

**4. **_Mat's foxhead medallion has __only one eye showing_

_I think that they will have to play Snakes and Foxes in the Tower of Ghenjei against the real Snakes and Foxes. The wager on the Aelfin and the Eelfin part will be Moiraine's life, and Mat's wager will be an eye from his head (based on _**1**_ and _**4 **_)_

_(Ok, the blood on Mat's face (_**1**_) might be because of the battles he wages all over the map, but I doubt it.)_

_I don't like this 'Mat sacrificing his eye'-bit, but that's the only thing that makes sense to me. (I already know HOW they'll win, but I won't reveal that yet ether. Be grateful I gave you THIS much.)_

_Saving Moiraine so Rand could see her again will be that 'to save the world'-part since Min also saw that Rand would almost surely fail without the woman who was 'dead and gone'(book 7)._

_So I reveal this little bit of what I have puzzled out so far and ask you to find a different answer. Please. I would hate it, if Mat would have to wear an eye-patch or a glass eye for the rest of the story._

_And now, on with the chapter :_

* * *

**Chapter 4.c ; _Revelations_**

The hour was late but few Aes Sedai were asleep throughout the Tower with poverty lurking under the rug. Only a bare few managed to resist the sobering effects of fright and hunger. The sisters were fatigued in their efforts to discover what was wrong with the keeping wards or else how to secure enough food to be transported to the isle to sustain its people for at least a few more days. Given how probable these tasks were, no one was overly optimistic. It also wasn't difficult to determine on whose shoulders the blame fell.

Even so, everyone stood out of Elaida's path as she stalked through the corridors like a red-clad thunderstorm. One look upon her face all twisted in a snarl was enough to make the sisters scarce, clinging to their Gaidin or just visibly quickening their pace or even resorting to an opened run. Some of the Gaidin she stalked by were clearly ready to defend their Aes Sedai, hand on their swords, wearily watching Elaida pass like a rabid beast. Clusters of sisters always of the same Ajah, would just huddle along together as if clinging to one another for protection and their conversation would die out as soon as she would be spotted. Trays and crystal of Tower servants would audibly rattle and mops and brooms would give off visible shivers until she would turn the next corner only to be followed by a sigh or even a faint as she stalked on.

She didn't act as she notices any of them, yet she did leave a number of wide eyes and puzzled expressions behind her. No one could understand what or who it was that made her leave her study, and most importantly, why ? She _never_ left her study. But than again, no one could find the courage to ask her. It was all they could do to simply stay out of her sight. Despite all the bitterness the Tower had for its Amyrlin, the sisters were still unwilling to confront her. Oh, she did turn out to be an utter disaster but she was also dangerous, especially tonight as it seemed. And with so little trust remaining among the Ajahs none of them was sure if there were still those who would leap at the opportunity to haul the 'rebelling sister' to be flogged.

All the time, Elaida remained oblivious to all of them. The anger and indignation that twisted her face were all directed at someone else. Someone who was the cause of tonight's catastrophic humiliation in front of the former King of Illian and three other women – that will be managed later. Someone who was now sleeping in her room in the Novice quarters without a care in the world. A stubborn child who should have been stilled and beheaded as it was written in the law. Egwene al'Vere. All the rage that boiled in her was directed at Egwene al'Vere, as the last few moments in the Amyrlin's study streamed through her thoughts.

* * *

_It was a while yet after the Novice departed that Elaida became aware of others around her. The three women looked sick and horrified, hardly worth the shawl or the ring, as oppose to Mattin Stepaneos who only wore a considering frown. Strangely, he was more insufferable than all three women together. What was she to do about him now ? With an effort she smoothed her face. It was an even greater effort to find her voice again but she managed :_

"_Carriandre, escort his Majesty back to his rooms and tell the tower guards to make sure he doesn't leave them. Tell them that he'll endanger himself if he leaves them before I say it is proper. "_

_Apparently, it was possible for Carriandre's eyes to go even wider, but she had sense enough to hold her tongue, except for a delayed 'Yes Mother.' And as for the former king, his frown darkened considerably, but he allowed himself to be guided out of the room without another word. The light from the outside staircase winked out as the door closed behind him and Elaida wasted no time in embracing the source again and channeling all the lamps alight so these… these _women_ could hide nothing more from her in the dark. She rounded on Seaine the very instant. Meidani could wait :_

" _I want you to personally deliver an order to Silviana to put that…_girl_ to a public beating tomorrow in the main courtyard ! And everyone is to attend !" Selvina eagerly moved towards the exit but Elaida's shout froze her in her tracks " I'm not through with you yet ! Tarna couldn't have done this alone. Were you involved in this ?"_

_Her lower lip trembling, Seaine merely stammered a few incomprehensible words. "Answer me !" Elaida grated._

" _I… I was. " Seaine managed an answer as if dragging it out with all her might. " It was all we could do to… " She trailed off._

" _What ? Speak !"_

" …_to keep you as the Amyrlin seat. " the woman finished._

_Elaida took a few deep breaths to still the fires of smoldering rage within her. " I am perfectly capable to hold on to the Amyrlin stole, myself !" She spat._

_If anything, it seemed to make Seaine more fierce. "Mother, disaster follows your every whim ! Dumai's Wells, the Black Tower, the hostility between the Ajahs,… "_

" _How dare you !"_

" …_the removal of the Blue Ajah, reducing Shemarin to an Accepted,… "_

"_Enough !" Elaida shouted. " One more word out of you and you'll have a place beside Selvina tomorrow !" Seaine swallowed the rest of it and dropped her eyes, but her hands were knotted in her skirts quite fiercely. Elaida watched for a minute or two, daring her to give so much as a squeak, before she spoke again. " I want one answer from you and nothing more ; Where is Egwene al'Vere ?"_

* * *

Fools ! Entire Tar Valon was full of _fools_ ! Elaida's teeth grated like crumbling rocks as she paced through the Novice quarters. She must have been more angry than she thought for she apparently took three wrong turns on her way down here. The Novice and the Accepted were all sound asleep or pretending to be and none was there to flinch back this time, but she wouldn't acknowledge any of them if they went out to dance the _sa'sara_ before her. To even _think_ to accuse _her_, Elaida do'Avriny a'Roihan, the true Amyrlin seat, the one woman above all thrones and titles, of _blundering_ was unbearable !

Well, it will all end tonight. After tonight, they'll see what she is capable of. She didn't need the Hall, or their pointless sessions, or the Sitters dragging their feet. All of them were oozing beneath her like mud, slowing her down. No more ! This should have been done a long time ago. That young girl was a stone around the Tower's neck ever since she was captured, and well before that. She'll ether submit to the will of the Amyrlin Seat, or she'll be _stilled_ on the spot, right then and there. No trial, no boring procedures, no bloody pack of fools to hold her back ! Elaida a'Roihan alone will do what needs to be done if the world burns !

* * *

Drifting formless in _tel'aran'riod_, Egwene al'Vere was departing from tonight's session of the Hall where she once again delivered her warning of the forthcoming Seanchan attack. The fact that so few of the Sitters even believed her warning was so frustrating that she had had great difficulties maintaining her calmness. Of course that the Seanchan were hundreds of miles away to the south and the west ! Of course that they couldn't move an inch outside their borders without the Tower's eyes and ears spotting them ! Of course they would have to move at least a hundred thousand men unnoticed to even begin the siege of Tar Valon ! But that didn't change the fact that they _were_ going to attack.

She barely felt the ache in her stomach as the last remnant of her obnoxious tea gnawed its way through it, but it was no less distracting. Even so, she determinedly dipped into the currents of True Dreams, those little bits of possible futures the Wheel would occasionally give off in its waving. Most of those did not make any sense so far except for the Seanchan attack, – did the Sitters think Silviana bit her sense out of her, to doubt that ? – yet she kept hoping she'll be able to find some clues to the future.

Dreams came, hundreds of them, many too vague to be remembered and some clear enough, but nothing she could put a meaning to. In one such, Mat was hurling black balls high in the air and they would come down upon hoards and hoards of toy soldiers blasting them everywhere around. Some would fly in a huge stone wall instead and crash through it in a roar of dust and rubble. Mat didn't seem to notice any of it. He just kept hurling those things one after another. In one other, she was being grabbed by black-hooded figures and dragged to the chamber with thirteen women and thirteen Mydraal, and every one of those had Halima's face. She fled from that dream.

In another, Nynaeve was in a cage, trying to pick open the lock with her fingers and a strange grim woman with small lines around her eyes held the keys. Next one had Elayne standing near a big black pound the shape of a Dragon's Fang and taking a pitcher of its water. Somehow, the water didn't seem so black once in her pitcher and she even seemed to be taking out something wonderful out of it. Egwene couldn't tell what it was, but she knew it was extremely important. Those dreams were even more confusing than the vague ones, yet she stubbornly pressed on.

Suddenly, a mighty current, like a tidal waeve swept over her and hauled her off to another direction. Egwene was stunned by its force. Nothing like this had ever happened to her and the Wiseones certainly didn't mention anything similar, but she had little time to ponder that as she was being tossed around like a fly in the storm. It was all she could do to maintain her focus as she stirred the wild currents of this powerful flow before she finally broke free of them. Almost spitting her out, it landed her onto a charred field surrounded by dead shapes of something that used to be men. Scattered bits and peaces of clothed flesh littered the land for as far as she could see in every direction. The sight was too horrible to endure, but that wasn't all ; Soldiers and women screaming frantically, tried to run away as explosions of earth dotted the land and snakes of braided fire skimmed between them like a web of flame. It was hopeless to flee something like that, yet fleeing was all these people could do.

Hills and trees were leveled down like stomped on by a giant, leaving no place to hide for the fleeing men. The clouds boiled, racing across the sky in a torrent of lightning and shadow while the earth heaved like a raging sea wracked by a tempest. It was all Egwene could do to stand on her feat. It was all she could do to resist the urge to embrace_ saidar_ but she dared not. She dared not accept _this_ dream for reality.

And behind the fleeing men on a lone peak, the second sun flared even brighter than the real one sending its fury to hurray these poor people scourging them out of existence.

Before she could fight them, those currents scooped her up again. She struggled against the flow with all her might and not much hope that she'll get free again, yet this time they merely let her go and fled elsewhere leaving her in the dream. It was only than that she realized where it had landed her ; she was at the source of this madness, at the hilltop where that raging flare blazed. And she gaped.

It was a statue of two men, seemingly constructed out of iron and ice, their arms joined around the hilt of a sword that was shining so brightly it was almost impossible to distinguish it. She had to squint against the glee and rise her hands before her to see even that much, and still it hurt her eyes. A statue – or two statues, holding that sword – one grinning maniacally at the carnage they were causing, the other bleak and expressionless like a corpse. But the greatest shock Egwene had was the recognition of one of them ; It was Rand, with no joy or rage or anything on his face. It may as well have been carved out of ice. She was not sure it wasn't. He was a part of the other, the mad-one, and the other of him – Egwene never saw _him_ before, though he was as tall as Rand and clearly wasn't Ayeal – and together they were poring out their pain through that sword –_callandor _; it had to be – raining it down a hundred times worse upon the fleeing women and soldiers. It was their pain, Rand's own pain. She was sure of it.

There was more there she could see, more details she could notice – she knew that for certain – but as brutally as she was brought there, the currents scooped her up once again like a twig in a whirlpool and cast her out back into her own body causing her to jerk violently awake. Panting for air, she realized she was covered in cold sweat lying in messy sheets in her small room in the Novice quarters back in the Tower.

The dream. She remembered it all too clearly. What could it mean ? That Rand was going to do something very bad. And even worse, she had no idea of how to stop him. She had to bring the Tower together somehow before that happens.

Even though she could see no hints of morning outside her window, she didn't want to go back to sleep. It wasn't that the dream shook her – no, certainly not – it was just that she wasn't _that_ tired. The nausea of her concoction was still twisting her stomach, yet she was hungry like most of the others. All she ate that night was a role and some bread and that was by all means a feast compared to the other dishes that were served. She thought the Novices must have checked all of their plates to find her that much before she entered the dining hall - she certainly couldn't have refused them - but even so, she was still hungry. Perhaps there would be some digestible food left in the kitchen.

Channeling the candle lit – which was the limit of her capability – she stood to put on her slippers and a dry nightgown, and casting a glance in the small mirror to make sure her hair was in proper order, she carefully opened the dour and peered outside.

" Why aren't you sleeping yet ?" Blond-haired Algera asked in a harsh Taraborner accent as soon as Egwene put a foot out. " Where do you think you'll be going in this time of night ?"

Algera Weifyahn was a young-looking slender woman only recently raised to the shawl, who didn't yet possess all the fabled Aes Sedai skills in schooling their emotions. In fact, she was lacking in much more than that to be a proper sister, yet with the red Ajah lacking in number as of late, they saw it necessary to bulk their ranks even with half-trained Accepted.

Surprisingly, Katerine wasn't there. Egwene was always guarded by a pair of sisters, and neither would leave that place without another to take it. Katerine was one of these tonight, as so often before, yet wherever it was the woman had gone off to and why, Egwene doubted that she'll be absent for long. Probably just to get some more of the _forkroot_ tee. Was there some way to take advantage of this situation ?

" I woke up hungry. " She said calmly. " I was thinking of taking a walk to the kitchens. Would you prefer to wait for the second Red ?"

Though she tried to hide it, Alegra was indecisive. Egwene could almost see it in her eyes. Elaida's orders were that there always be two Reds to watch Egwene, yet Katerina already broke that and not for the first time it seemed. And Egwene had already proven that she had no intention of escaping. Than on the other hand, it wasn't very wise to dismiss Elaida's commands just because someone else did and Algera didn't have enough backbone to risk Elaida's temper. Not that she saw it that way, herself.

After some consideration though, Alegra took out a small vile of _forkroot_ tee from her purse. " I alone shall escort you this once, but I want you to drink this. All of it, mind. "

It didn't really matter to Egwene, except that her strength in the power was already so clogged up by _forkroot_ she didn't think it would take another dose for another hour at least. Instead of waking her on every hour throughout the night, they were feeding her with a more potent mixture before bed which would last until sunrise, and still would not make her drunk and groggy throughout the day. It was a miracle that nightmare about Rand even managed to wake her up right now. And even sober her. She imagined she would act sort of silly right now if it wasn't for that.

Even so she took the vial from the woman's hand and half sighing, drained it in a single gulp. As she did her nausea seemed to fade a little more like welcoming a remedy, and she had to restrain from another sigh. Her awful tea was not supposed to make her sick _for_ _forkroot_, yet it seemed it was all it did.

Once she took the empty vile back, Algera hesitated only briefly before nodding to herself and gesturing towards the quickest route to the kitchens ; Hopefully the quickest, considering the ever-shifting corridors. " Just don't take too long. " She said.

* * *

Lazaruss : _" That's it for now. The next chapter will arrive sooner. If you figure out the answer to my Question, write it in a review. Thank you. __ "_


	14. Chapter 5a The Taking

Lazaruss :" _Heh. It took me a while to complete my chores before I could sit down and writhe this. Hope you enjoy it._

_PS : I think that Avienda will have to feel out the _angreal_ storeroom in the Tower._ "

* * *

**Chapter 5.a ; The Taking**

Running through scarcely populated corridors of the Tower Seaine's slippers gave off such loud clacking sounds on the marble floor she half wondered whether to lose them and continue on barefooted. But it was only a passing thought. What she had learned tonight still swarmed through her mind leaving room for nothing else. She had to let the others know. Elaida had to be stopped… somehow before she makes another disaster. No matter what, she could not be allowed to harm the girls. Not Egwene nor Selvina. Seaine had to gather the group immediately, and to the Pit of Doom with Elaida's orders to go straight to Silviana !

Abruptly, she stopped in the middle of the lamplight, utterly shocked by that thought. To the Pit of Doom with Elaida's orders ? Despite everything, Elaida _was_ the Amyrlin and the Tower had to survive. The Tower had to recover… The Tower… She sighed. The Tower would never recover under Elaida's care. She was the reason the Tower was so shattered in the first place, and was even shattering it further, day by day. Seaine tried to ignore it, she tried to tell herself that it would be alright so long as they could hunt down and destroy the Black Ajah. But the truth was that even without the Black Ajah, Elaida would still be just as great a threat to the Tower, if not greater.

Such thoughts weren't anything new to her or to any other sister in the Tower, but they all kept sliding them under the rug without even taking them into consideration for the sake of grater good, or else for fear of other Ajahs. She too had thought it was the logical thing to do, but after only a few days of being the Keeper of Chronicles for that woman she was willing to smother her herself. Even so, Seaine was certain that she was the only one in Tar Valon right now actually _willing_ to take action against their Amyrlin. Light, it was treason to even consider such things. What if the Tower doesn't survive the disposition of Elaida ? What if it shatters beyond any hope of restoration ?

Eventually though, there was no choice. She could not be allowed to remain the Amyrlin Seat no matter what. Selvine was right ; Elaida a'Roihan really was the last woman under the Light who should have been raised the Amyrlin Seat. What had the Tower become when a novice-child knew what truth was better than all the sisters together ! And having realized that, a grim determination came over Seaine. No. She would not allow the punishment of that child for being the only one brave enough to speak the truth. And to Elaida's face, no less. She was not going to allow anyone to so much as touch a hair on the girl's head. Not a single hair.

It seemed that they would have to deal with Elaida as soon as tonight. It was dangerous and risky, but there was no other way. The Black Ajah would have to wait. There certainly wasn't anything they could do about them now. Elaida was the pressing matter.

Taking a few deep breaths to settle down her beating heart, Seaine continued down the corridor towards Saerin's rooms. But somehow, her pace was not as urgent as it had been. It was all very fine, disposing Elaida a'Roihan, the Light help her, but who would be there to take her place ? Certainly not Egwene al'Vere. Frankly, she was amazed that the Rebels even considered the notion, let alone actually raise that girl to the Stole and the Staff. It was preposterous ! Alright ; the girl did poses certain… stubbornness, and she had made many miraculous discoveries, but she was a joke ! She was far too young to be the Amyrlin Seat let alone an Aes Sedai ! She was willful and… and… and there were millions of other reasons why she was out of the question ! No, someone else had to be found, and fast. She did not know how long they would have once Elaida was overthrown. If only she could think of someone…

The Whites' quarters were not quite the nearest to the Amyrlin's study, but Seaine was heading to inform Saerin first since she was of her own Ajah. A foolish notion to take comfort there, but she couldn't help it. It would have been better by far had she decided to head straight for Yukiri's rooms. That was much closer even though Saerin was the one giving orders in their little group, of a sort. Unfortunately, as she turned the next corner, she realized she was in the Gray Ajah quarters while being at the Whites' a moment ago. She must have been really shaken not to realize her heading sooner... Or maybe it were those shifting corridors again. Ether way, she was practically near Yukiri's rooms already.

The Ajahs' quarters were mostly empty with all of the sisters worrying of how to feed the island, and those who still occupied them were settled in their private rooms, getting some rest or maybe fearing to step outside. Light, with all that was happening, even the Aes Sedai were terrified. She resisted the urge to embrace the source here. It might alert the others of her presence.

But right on her doorstep, for a split moment she smelled something… foul and it made her stop in her tracks. As she turned her head she thought she had seen a strange man at the far end of the corridor but only for an instant. There was no one there. She was imagining things now ! He couldn't have just vanished under her eyes. Calm. She had to calm herself.

Like most of the sisters, the Whites were warding their rooms against listening and intrusion, for levels of distrust and dissatisfaction Elaida's decrees had spawned were practically inviting hostility between them. Light, how could it have gone so far already ? She tried to purge such thoughts. Combing her hair into place with her fingers, she knocked on the white wooden dour. She wasn't about to rush headlong into a ward. That would be most unpleasant. _Was_ there a man there following her ? No, she would have seen him. He couldn't have just... disappeared. Light, the paranoia was getting to her too.

" Seaine. " Yukiri addressed her seriously when she opened the door. Small and slender with sharp nose and long black hair, Yukiri was a true depiction of a Gray, standing all poised like that in a white silken robe. " It's good that you are here. I was waiting for someone to come. Do come in. "

It was all Seaine could do not to blather out all she had right there but thankfully, she still had more sense than that. Once she closed the door, Yukiri embraced _saidar_ briefly to reset her wards and than gestured her to take a seat. The room was sparkling clear with every ornament set in perfect place, enough to make Seaine swallow uncomfortably. Whites were very orderly by nature, but her own room had grown messy with her new duties as a Keeper. Tower's livery still visited but it just wasn't the same as by her hand. She barely had time to pay attention to a comfortable couch and a lacquered table with a silver tray upon it when she started to speak, but before she opened her mouth Yukiri overrode her :

" I have just learned that the Black received orders to put me and Doesine under strict watch until we can be taken and interrogated. "

" No !" Seaine gasped. " Light ! They know about the hunt ! They know ! How ? Were we betrayed ?"

" Blood and ashes, calm yourself Seaine !" Yukiri growled. Those curses always seemed more than odd coming from her. " They would have issued orders for more than just Doesine and me. I half expected them to grow impetuous once Talene goes into hiding. They might suspect, having seen us together probably, but nothing more. "

" Nothing more ?" it was hard to believe her voice was so pitched, but Seaine had had her fill of excitement for one night. " How can you be so calm when the Black Ajah is skulking around your door ! We must get you out of Tower somehow !"

" No ! That's the last thing we must do. " Yukiri said. " If they are skulking around my door, they can be spotted, and taken instead. Think of it ; all our efforts became worthless when we captured Marris weeks back. Since than we've been as good as standing in one spot arranging our skirts. This is just the chance we need to put an end to Black Ajah for good. "

Seaine sighed. It was only logical but she did not fancy the idea of Black Ajah coming after them instead. The very notion terrified her. Yet, Yukiri was right. All their investigating has come to a halt and this was the only thing left. " Does Doesine know yet ?" She asked.

" Atuan has only recently informed me. I've sent her to find Doesine as well. " Yukiri said. " It was fortunate you've chosen to pay me a visit tonight. "

That suddenly reminded Seaine that with all this talk of Black Ajah she had completely forgotten about Elaida. Light, she wasn't even sure she wanted to mention this now, but she had to. Light's mercy, she had to.

" We better sit, Yukiri. I have something to tell you too… " By the time she was finished retelling tonight's events, the other woman was almost gaping at her. Not quite but almost. Seaine couldn't blame her ; they were discussing treason after all. Standing up, Yukiri started to pace around the room as Seaine retold her conclusions. " You do realize that it's necessary. " She continued. " We can not simply stand by any more. The Tower is falling apart. Elaida must be unseated as soon as possible. "

" I was afraid of something like that. " Yukiri whispered and continued in a slightly louder tone. " Did it ever occur to you that Elaida was raised Amyrlin because the Black Ajah wanted her to be ?"

Seaine gasped. " You mean, they knew… They expected her to… "

" Maybe even guided her into all of this. " Yukiri said

" If that is so, how can we unseat her ?" Seaine sagged in her chair. " They already suspect us. If we remove Elaida, it will point us out to the Black sisters as surely as throwing raw meat to bloodhounds ! And we'll be the meat !"

" There isn't much time. " Yukiri faced her all resigned and determined. She was very brave at times and Seaine couldn't help but admire her. " First we unseat Elaida. After that we'll have to bulk our numbers against the Black, but Elaida comes first. "

" She went looking for Egwene… the real Egwene before I came to tell you. She… I don't think she'll merely send that child to Silviana this time. "

" Burn her, " Yukiri shrieked. It must have been her attempt of a shout. " the girl is stuffed with forkroot ! She'll be at Elaida's mercy ! We must save her ! Quickly !"

The two of them ran out of the room with Yukiri leading the way so fast they didn't even shut the door behind them. It didn't matter any more, not the door, or the clacking of Seaine's slippers or their obvious rush that could even get them into trouble with the other Ajahs. It was all Seaine could do not to berate herself. She should have gone to Saerin, burn her ! She should have gone to Saerin first, there would have been more time ! There would have been…

Something solid landed on the back of Seaine's head and she collapsed in a heap brushing the back of Yukiri's skirts. Someone embraced the Source. Seaine couldn't see very well, but she felt _saidar_ being woven. And than someone gasped. A woman. As the white haze cleared a bit, Seaine saw Yukiri sprawled on the ground next to her, her eyes closed and a trickle of blood streaming down her template.

And than she noticed that same sense of filth and for an instant saw a man with a club in simple gray leather, his eyes dead and colorless. A man who kept sliding away no matter how hard she tried to see him, to keep him in her sight. A grayman ! It was him she glimpsed on her way to Yukiri's rooms. But… it was not possible ! The Tower was warded against Shadowspan. It was not possible to... The club landed again and than all was black.

* * *

Tired and hungry, Doesine was heading back to her rooms at the Yellows' quarters, clinging to her yellow slashed green wool against the chill. She had been channeling throughout most of the day to finally lose the Source altogether right before she decided to retire. There was only so much she could take and for only so long, but tonight was particularly draining, as well as for every sister in the Tower. And since she was a Sitter that applied especially for her.

It seemed that the other Ajahs were expecting the Yellow to somehow miraculously fix the keeping wards and prevent the Tower's supplies dwindling to roth. Of course, it was also expected that the Whites take care of the food that was to be delivered frequently, - since the Blues were no more, along with their wide network of agents - and the Reds to dismantle the _cuendillar_ chains from the harbors, yet nothing of that was being done. The Yellows wouldn't lift a finger to do anything that the Greens might profit on even if it meant preserving the food supply for the entire Tower, while the Whites and the Reds were too busy glaring at each other to be of much use anywhere else. And the fact that she also had to be mindful of the Black Ajah was like that extra mouthful of rotten turnips she had had for her supper - decidedly sickening.

Naturally, the reason none of the Ajahs was actually doing anything to solve their assigned problems was that they all had their own designs. Doesine had even overheard a group of Yellows discuss using some secret route none of the others knew of to try and bring a small amount of supplies for their Ajah alone. And she doubted the other Ajahs weren't up to similar schemes. The only good thing that came from it was that she was so frustrated she would almost completely forget how hungry she was. Most of the time. Light, her fellow sisters even called her a traitor for trying - really trying - to fix those wards ! Doesine sometimes thought she was the only sane woman left in Tar Valon.

As she was getting nearer to the Yellows' quarters, she began to notice fewer and fewer of clusters of sisters, even of her own Ajah. They were all scattered throughout the Tower or else hiding under their beds, but it seemed no one wanted to be seen looking for safety in her own Ajah's quarters. No one wanted to be labeled as lazy, or worse, useless. Ridiculous ! As if the other sisters were actually doing anything useful right now !

No, there was too much for her to puzzle out yet, rather than to give in to frustration. She had to calm herself. How to identify the remaining Black sisters ? How to find out if Elaida is one of them ? Why were the Ajahs' Heads meeting in secret ?

Focusing on those questions she absently followed a clear yellow-painted line on the left wall of the corridor that was leading her to her Ajah's quarters. Those lines were a new addition, as a sort of aid for the sisters to find their way throughout the Tower. The frightening fact that corridors often did not lead where they were supposed to was hard to conceal, even though some sisters kept denying it, and these markings that now littered the walls were a necessity. Doesine still found them horrid, though. They did little good, when one could be following a yellow line, only to turn around a corner to find herself following a gray line in another part of the Tower. That had actually happened to her yesterday.

Shuddering, she turned a corner and nearly bumped in Katerine Alruddin, a vulpine blond-haired trollop with a temper to match Elaida. But meeting her alone like this got Doesine wondering ; It was a tightly guarded secret that Katerine was one of the sisters sent to kidnap al'Thor at Elaida's behest. The Black knew of that too. How had the woman found her way back to the Tower was beyond Doesine's comprehension, since it seemed that all the others were held captive by al'Thor's Aiel wilders. She often wanted to round on the Red and shake the details of that little mess at Dumai's Wells out of her, but not now when she was unable to find the Source.

" Working late, Doesine ?" Katerine asked with a mocking smile. There was just no way to like the woman ! And why was she not standing guard on Egwene al'Vere ?

" I have been. " She replied with an equal amount of courtesy. " Someone still has to. Even if her duty is merely to guard a certain novice throughout the night. " She added with a touch of scorn.

" How responsible of you. " she smiled again, even more insufferably. " I've heard you've lost the Source completely for the night. Have you had any progress ?"

" Not yet. " What was the woman after ? Doesine really was too tired for some half-minded argument between the Red and the Yellow. Unless…

The light of _saidar _suddenly surrounded the other woman and a shield jumped on Doesine cutting her way to the True Source while flows of air gagged her and tightened around her hands and feet. Utter horror came over Doesine. There was only one explanation for this and it made her afraid to her toes ; Katerine was Black ! And they knew about the search !

" I like that look on your face, Doesine. " Katerine spoke amused. " It tells me that you indeed have a secret I should know about. " Taking out a small vile from her pouch, Katerine shifted the gag of air just enough to put her small funnel in her mouth and empty the vile down her throat. Light, it was the forkroot mixture ! Every Yellow knew of it by now ! The sight instantly begun to blur for Doesine. It must have been a stronger mixture… It must have… been…

* * *

Lazaruss :" _I don't think that Mat will lose his eye. Even though it sort of makes sense so far, somehow it doesn't… sound… right to me. Mat's just too lucky for something like that. _

_Baaaaah ! I'll figure it out if it's the last thing I do !"_


	15. Chapter 6a Blach Ajah Revealed

Lazaruss :" _I have a job now, so managing it and finding time to write this story will be a trifle more difficult. Still, I am resolved to press on. Have patience. I will tend to finish off the Black Ajah soon and than I'll move on to Min, Rand and Elayne. "_

* * *

**Chapter 6.a ; Black Ajah Revealed**

Since the sisters were mostly scattered throughout the more public parts of the Tower, or else locked up in their personal quarters, Egwene decided to head to the kitchens by the use of less populated routes, which meant the servants' quarters. For the sake of her chaperon, she hoped she could avoid an encounter with another sister, since Algera might find herself in trouble for letting her wander about this late. Not that she cared particularly about the blond-haired Aes Sedai who was heeling her steps, but she did not intend to be that sort of a problem for her. Her goal was respect from the other Aes Sedai, and such actions would not aid her in that.

These parts of the Tower were empty and deserted, save for a few still awake to dust the last painting or wipe clean the final peace of the porcelain, and none of them paid any mind to the pair of them. They had enough problems of their own, like the sisters glaring and snapping at everyone throughout the Tower. Egwene managed to glimpse some of them on her way, keeping in mind to hurry along less she and Algera were spotted, but she did manage to see that the sisters were all keeping to them selves, talking in groups of no more than six together. Compelled by the hunger, they were at least willing to speak to other sisters of their own Ajah, if not with other Ajahs, though that was soon to change, the Light willing.

Egwene made doubly sure to ask all of the sisters she was teaching to go and make peace with their rivaling Ajah, and some had even reported a bit of progress in that direction. Earlier that day, Alcura Zedani of the Green Ajah, visited Aida Triesda of the Brown and they managed to have a full hour of conversation in one of the common rooms of the Brown Ajah's quarters, without the talk of blame or insults. And the other Browns did not intrude, rather than just observing them thoughtfully. Of course, Egwene prepared both of them for that encounter during her time with them, hinting at what they might be able to say to each other. The most difficult part was to decide where they were to meet, yet with the Browns so closed now, and the Greens too aggressive, Aida finally saw the logic of being the host.

It was not the only case. Shathira Melge of the Red also visited Evrina Dornar of the Yellow and joined her during her lunch. They dined together and discussed the troubles the Tower now faces. It was Egwene's hope that actually discussing these problems with sister from another Ajah, who would have a more different opinion better suited for her own shawl, would eventually lead such conversation to Elaida's role in all of that. Sisters of the same Ajah tended to avoid the subject too much by what she had seen, but this way, she hoped they might yet stumble upon it if nothing else.

There were also others who were willing to tell her of similar accomplishments, but it was all progressing too slow for Egwene's liking. There had to be something more she could do to unite the sisters without losing her footing to Elaida. She had decided from the moment she had first seen the rifts in the Tower, she would not allow her strive to acknowledgment affect those wounds in any harmful way, and that she will have to coordinate her efforts to heal those wounds and discredit Elaida at the same time. It was a task twice as hard as she originally assumed. Yet she pressed on, seeking out any opportunity and listening to every advice the Hall offered during their nightly sessions in _tel'aran'riod_. Every opinion had a scrap she could use, Siuan's in particular – the woman knew the works of the minds of every Ajah to the smallest detail – and it proved to be an even greater asset concerning what Egwene would tell the Hall. Every night, before the sessions, Egwene would have a set list of her achievements, and a list of Sitters who had given her the appropriate advice, so she could credit their reasoning. True, some of those advices were un appropriate or even useless for most part, but by associating them with her deeds and trials she helped to create a sense of unity and purpose amongst her Sitters.

And they badly needed a purpose. They were growing increasingly unsatisfied. True, they accepted that there was nothing to be done about the current situation, that any attempt of rescue would put lives of sisters in danger, that Egwene's efforts were producing the desired results however slowly, but all that did not help their ever thinning patience. Every session would soon become a struggle to keep the rebellion alive, unless Egwene figures out how to hasten Elaida's downfall. A tiring and difficult work.

Unlike most nights, the White Tower did not leave lamps burning throughout the night with lamp oil growing as scarce as the rest of the supplies, and those few lamps that were still lit were giving off a thin rancid scent that hung in the air. The servants' quarters were even worse than the other parts of the Tower. Many of the livery were feeding on the uneatable remains instead of throwing it away and it caused all sorts of sicknesses. Fortunately, with the bargain she had made with other sisters, Egwene was able to ease their suffering by revealing enough of the new healing to at least spare them from being hungry again after being healed. She had no great talent for it herself, but she could show them the weaves none the less and it would always leave the Yellow sisters gaping.

Egwene allowed herself to smile faintly at these remembrances. Even if all her efforts ultimately prove futile, she would still end up leaving a great mark on Tar Valon and she had never hoped for a greater legacy.

A glimpse of a woman in red caught her eye and she halted to keep out of sight at the turn of the next corner, so abruptly Algera bumped into her back.

" What… ?" Algera started but Egwene just rose a finger, cutting her off while continuing to peer around the corner at the Red sister. It was Katerine. Even in the dark, she could make out her golden hair. And there was someone else beside her. It was too dark to recognize her face but the woman's shawl seemed to be yellow. Or maybe white.

Sparing a glance at Algera, Egwene saw her trying to observe the two women as well and when she found Egwene looking at her, she put on a sulking expression. Why was the woman angry now ? It hardly mattered in any event. What she had stumbled on was more than puzzling.

Two sisters of a different Ajah meeting together even in a secluded part of the Tower was too strange to be ignored. It was also very confusing. Egwene had heard that certain Sitters of different Ajahs were conversing in secret, but Katerine wasn't a Sitter. As she observed more closely, she noticed that the other woman was barely standing on her feet, and Katerine was holding her up with both hands. It was more than just _strange_.

Algera on the other hand did not seem to notice any of that, but she was painfully aware of trouble she'd find herself in if Katerine catches them here, and she was urgently tugging the sleeve of Egwene's night gown, hinting her to move on.

But Egwene had no intention of moving on. She had no intention of leaving this mystery unexplored. Instead, she just tugged her arm off and resumed watching Katerine. And if Algera had any objections, she would wait until they were alone again. It was in her best interest too to stay silent and out of sight for now.

The other woman's knees wobbled again and Katerine barely held her from falling down. She seemed to be… giggling. Even Algera managed to notice that and a disingenuous frown finally came over her face. The woman would have been far better off being a Brown or perhaps Green, with such a lack of observation.

Footsteps began to emanate from the opposite end of the corridor, too soft at first to make them out, and than the shadow began to move closer. That was what it looked like. Katerine seemed too occupied with keeping the other woman from collapsing to notice, but Egwene had noticed. It was in fact a slender man garbed in black from head to toe shrouded by a hooded cloak which was almost merged with the darkness behind him. At first Egwene thought he was a warder in disguise, judging by the way he walked, like a whisper, but that did not account for the sense of foulness which seemed to fill the air. There was something terribly wrong about it. Terribly wrong.

Katerine didn't spot him until he came not two paces from her, but when she finally turned and faced him, she went stiff like a pillar. She even backed a step and embraced _saidar_.

" You should know better by now. " The man spoke, and his voice sent chill down Egwene's spine. That voice, like crumbling bones or tearing old leather. She knew who this man was ! She knew _what_ he was ! But it wasn't possible, not here in the Tower. Algera was still frowning, not grasping the fact, and Egwene prayed that she remains oblivious to it. If the woman would so much as twitch or shift, both of them were as good as dead.

" Forgive me. " Katerine spoke meekly lowering her eyes and releasing the Source. " I did not… "

" You have nothing to fear, little one. " He spoke again peeling his lips in a grin. Even that far away, his pale teeth stood out against the dark. " You have done well, delivering this one to us. "

" Thank you, Great Master. " Katerine spoke, still meekly and Egwene barely had time to place her hand over Algera's mouth before she could gasp. Terror blazed in her eyes, but Egwene's glare settled her down. The woman would ruin everything ! At least she was too frightened to embrace the Source. One had to be calm to embrace _saidar_ and Algera was petrified, thank the Light.

" However, " The man resumed " if it turns out that you were mistaken in this matter… Suffice to say that you won't make that mistake again. " he grinned again making Katerine shiver.

The other woman whimpered as the Myrddraal grabbed her, and tossing her over his shoulder like a sack, he went the way he came followed by Katerine who kept her distance. Still, Egwene waited for a few minutes after they vanished before she removed her hand from Algera's mouth. The woman was breathing quite heavily and was still very pale in her face, but she managed to find her words.

" Was… was that… "

" It was a Fade. " Egwene spoke, looking down the corridor where the thing went. " And Katerine is with him. "

" No… No, it can't be… You… You are mistaken, of course. No shadowspawn could enter the White Tower. We… we should… better go. We should get you back to your room. "

" And leave that sister at their mercy ?" Egwene faced her. " Even if we could reach another Aes Sedai in time, no one would ever believe what we saw. " Algera didn't say a thing but she shook her head in a very horrified way. " I cannot do this alone, Algera. I need your help. "

" This… This is madness… " Algera whispered. " There has to be another explanation for what… what that was. It just… just can't be what it looked like… "

Egwene tried very hard not to grind her teeth. Persuading this woman would be more than difficult. And by the time she manages to convince Algera of the necessity it would be too late. She couldn't afford that to happen. At the same time, Algera was scared out of her wits by the very notion of what they had stumbled upon and it gave strength to her denials. If she was allowed to let this pass, she would deny it ever happened tomorrow even with the three oats. And that left only one option. Egwene didn't like it, but she didn't have much choice ether – to handle this, the way a Wiseone would handle it. The way Amys would handle it.

Firming her face, she fixed the other woman with a stare as if intending to run her down. " You are Aes Sedai, Algera, or at least, are suppose to be " She told her coldly. " Start acting like one. "

Algera's eyes popped in indignation. " How dare you ! I _am_ Aes Sedai, you little… "

That was as far as she managed to go before Egwene slapped her hard enough to make her head spin. Grabbing her cheek, the woman gasped shocked and angry, but before she could utter a word in between, Egwene bared her teeth in a snarl and stuck a finger before her face. Algera actually flinched back from that.

" This is how it's going to be, Algera. " Egwene told her very calmly despite her stern expression. " You will follow close behind and do what I say, when I say it. I'll have to link with you to rescue the captured sister, but _I_ will meld the flows. " The woman's eyes went wider and wider by the word. She tried to open her mouth again, but Egwene overrode her. " One more word of protest, and I'll switch you where you stand. And if you are foolish enough to think you can use the Power to stop me, just remember that a Fade can… sense channeling, after a fashion. "

Algera's mouth snapped shut but she could not take her horrified eyes off of her. Of course, she had no choice but to follow her. She couldn't go back without Egwene and there was no way to take her by force. But by the way this would turn out, she would follow Egwene because Egwene told her to. That was the first step. Now that she had to obey her on this, making her jump the next time she says 'toad' will be a lot easier even with the defiance that sparkled in her eyes. Egwene didn't like having to do this to her, but there really was no other way.

Turning away and not bothering to check whether Algera followed, she calmly walked down the corridor, intent to catch up to Katerine and her peculiar company. Katerine was fairly strong in the One Power but she did not posses Egwene's knowledge. She hoped that combining it with Algera's strength would be enough to counter her and Myrddraal if it comes to that but she wasn't about to embrace the source just yet. She was not going to risk being detected before she had a chance to do something. She remembered from her travels with Nynaeve and Elayne that the Myrddraal would sense a woman holding the power as an itch. But would that still be so if she were to mask her and Algera's ability ? She would have to try…

" I… " Algera spoke suddenly behind her and Egwene spared her a glance over her shoulder. The woman was still shaken, but she seemed more determined now. " I will do as you tell me. " She said. " But if you are wrong, I'll make sure that you have all the blame. "

Egwene smiled faintly at her. " I hope I am wrong, Algera. " she said. " Under the Light, I do hope I am wrong. "

* * *

Lazaruss :"_ I have figured something out about my Mat-problem. What do you make of this :_

…_And men cried out to the Creator, praying. O Light of the Heavens, __Light of the World__, may the… (and so on)  
_

… _to give up half the __Light of the World__ to save the world… _

_Coincidence ??"_


	16. Chapter 6b Black Ajah Revealed

Lazaruss : "_ It has been a while, I know. But, hey, I have a life too ! It may be small but it's mine. One thing will please you, though ; I quit my job so from now on, chapters will come more swiftly. _"

* * *

**Chapter 6.b ; Black Ajah Revealed**

Once she was sure that the Fade had moved far enough, Egwene began to try and follow its footsteps. Leading the way slowly through dim corridors, she was struggling to come up with a plan for rescuing the captured sister. Katerine must have dosed the woman with something – forkroot most probably, since it was Katerine's duty to feed it to her – so they would have to carry her and it would hamper their escape. If only she could have figured out the forkroot countering mixture… No ! Done is done. They will have to carry her – there was no way out of that – and if masking their abilities and inverting the flows doesn't do the trick, they'll have to do it by hand rather than with _saidar_.

But first they would have to distract the Black sisters and the Fades. There would be more than one Fade there by the time they reach… Suddenly the thought occurred to her ; what if there were thirteen fades ? Like through a shroud of mist, the memory came back to her… _The number thirteen ! Thirteen Dreadlords channeling flows through thirteen Myrdraal !_ The words from her initiation into an Accepted. She remembered that all too clearly. That would mean that the entire Black Ajah would be there – if the Black in the Tower would number more than thirteen, the rest would certainly be there to witness such an event. Light, how was she to deal with so many of them practically alone ?

At that point Algera bumped into her back again and she realized that she had stopped in her tracks.

" What are you doing ?" The blond-haired woman asked frustrated. " Do you even know where you are going ?"

It brought Egwene back from her contemplations.

" Can't you smell it in the air ?" Egwene asked and watched as her breathing grew harder at the scent of foulness that the shadowspawn left behind. " That is our trail. " she told her.

Algera tried to compose herself but fear and doubt were still evident on her. She didn't know half of what she was going into and Egwene was not willing to tell her yet. At this point it would only make the woman more agitated, maybe even demanding to take her back to her room. No, she would have to see more for herself first before she would be ready to accept the rest.

This part of the Tower was connected to the servants' quarters and was reserved for various storages from mops and brooms to food closets. Food storage chamber was especially popular these days with almost every sister making a trip or two a day down here, only not through the route that Egwene and Algera had used. The long arching corridor of storeroom doors was stretching all the way to underground basements of the tower used to house serving supplies which were brought in by lifting platforms in the more common parts of the Tower, not far from here. Yet, despite this fact, few sisters went so far along this corridor and the last stop for them on this route would be the door which lead to the food closets, already far behind them.

Amidst the dimming lights, the scent of wrongness was gradually stronger the more they went, both of which meant they were getting close. Out of caution, they resumed their course sneaking against the walls and avoiding the faint light of gassy oil lamps. Close, but not too close. As they halted here the draft brought faint whispers, voices from the chambers ahead that signified the meeting they were looking for. Close, yet far enough to mask their abilities.

Egwene nodded to Algera and felt as the other woman was getting ready to embrace the source. On the way here, she made sure that Algera knows who will be in charge with the link and what flows will be used, though she disliked the thought of giving away her secrets like that. Still, there was no getting out of that, and besides, the chance of learning those weaves was one more thing that kept Algera in check.

But Egwene never got to open herself to the source through the other woman for a faint rustle in the air froze her where she stood. A hand moved one tapestry away like uncovering a secret passage, not three feet in front of them and another tall figure in a frozen black cloak emerged into sight. The smell of tainted filth clung to him like a midden heap and Egwene barely managed not to gasp before the stench. That was another Fade, alright. She remembered that smell all too well.

They were incredibly fortunate though, for the Myrdraal never even glanced in their direction. It just hurried on down the corridor away from them, swiftly like an adder stalking his pray. Only when it was far out of their sight did they allow themselves to breath again. Egwene reached to wipe the sweat off her forehead. At least Algera had sense enough to freeze when she did. If she hadn't…

For her part, Algera was quite stunned by the shaded wall behind the tapestry. There were no door, no secret passages, no openings of any kind behind it, and yet that… man… came from there. Everyone knew the stories of Myrdraals riding shadows like horses, but actually seeing it was something quite different. So much for her doubts.

Gesturing her chaperon to follow her lead, Egwene resumed tip-toeing after the Fade. Evan with it gone, she preferred to embrace the source a few minutes later, to give it a chance to go farther ahead. And besides there was no need to follow the smell any more since there was only one place in that direction that would be fit for this gathering ; the spiral staircase which lead to the lower levels. It was a big round circular staircase which passed through most of the floors of the Tower and was used by the servants and livery to carry their load easier between the floors. There were many passages along that winded stairs where any number of darkfriends could be lurking to ensure that this meeting is well guarded. Egwene wagered that the meeting itself would be placed at the bottom of the staircase in a large circular hall that opened into smaller basements and corridors. At this time of night it was a perfect location for a secret gathering, both protected and secluded.

Once they reached the passage which led to the stairs, Egwene turned and nodded to Algera, gesturing her to get ready to embrace _saidar._ Voices of women whispering were stronger here. This was it ; Close, but not too close to be detected. Egwene was already prepared to mask their abilities as fast as she could and hide them behind a shroud of folded light by inverted weaves. Once there, they would have to sneak down the stairs, past those who would be guarding this meeting, and find a vantage point from where they could see what could be done.

Taking a deep breath, Algera readied herself to embrace the source. Egwene quickly reached through her and…

" There you are !"

Algera practically jumped and yelped at that shout, losing the source completely before Egwene could even take hold of it. The only thing she did was to brush it through the other woman, just short of her grasp. Please, Light, no ! Not now ! A shield solidified between Algera and _saidar_ like a brick wall, and flows of air snatched Egwene, bonding her hand and foot.

" You will not escape justice this time !" Garbed in a ridiculously vulgar red dress of finest silk completed with a huge six-stripped stole that spilled across her shoulders, Elaida growled like a rabid dog, stalking towards them in long swift strides. How did she get here ? What was she doing here ? Those questions mattered not a hair at this point, but Egwene was too shocked to care ! Shocked and horrified ! If her shouting passed unnoticed, the Black sisters have surely sensed her holding the source ! Worse, they sensed her channel flows of _saidar_ !

" No, Elaida ! You must not ! The Black… " Egwene tried to hiss as quietly as she could, but a gag of air was stuffed into her mouth. Utter horror came over Egwene as she struggled against her bonds in vane.

As was to be expected, Algera was too stunned to be of any use. " Mother… " She stammered before Elaida reached her and slapped her with the back of her hand so strongly she collapsed on the floor.

" And that is just the beginning of your punishment !" Elaida shrieked. " You would link with her and betray me ? I'll have you beg to be executed !" Her fierce gaze shifted to Egwene and paused obviously pleased to see her so terrified. Once she got over her delight she continued in a fierce but formal tone. " You have caused quite enough discord and chaos amongst my sisters ! You have posed as a full sister ! You lead a rebellion against me ! You have represented yourself as _the Amyrlyn Seat_ !" Contempt almost dribbled from these words. But Egwene couldn't care less. They were already here, and Elaida was too enraged to realize it. " I will have you squealing for mercy... "

She never got to finish that sentence. A club of air suddenly sprung above the kneeling Algera knocking her unconscious on the floor and three hooded women, garbed in black robes from head to toe stepped into the corridor from the staircase. They were linked. Elaida finally noticed them but they gave her only a moment to wonder before the club struck her too and she lost the source all together.

As she collapsed, Egwene's bonds turned to mist. She was free to run. They thought she would run, but she knew that was a hopeless cause. They knew she was on to them and they would not let her get away now. So instead of running she hurled herself straight at them. They never expected that. Back in Emond's Field, a lifetime ago, she managed to get Perrin to teach her how to fight with her fists. Even before they set out with Moiraine she knew how to throw a good punch. And these women were so shocked by that, she even managed to land a few solid smacks in a hooded face and a black robed gut. A club of _saidar _missed her head by a hair brushing her shoulder, and her knuckles landed on yet another face, but the next club made the light swallow her vision and she toppled over like a ragged doll.

* * *

Lazaruss :" _Proceed to the next chapter. _"


	17. Chapter 6c Black Ajah Revealed

Lazaruss :" _I wrote both of these chapters at once for I've had some time to figure out how this should go. I thought I owed my fans that much at least._ "

* * *

**Chapter 6.c ; Black Ajah Revealed **

… Thought returned slowly. Awareness of blunt pain was there before her memory got back. They hit her… They captured her… captured them… ?... Who captured them… ? Something about the Black Ajah and… _Thirteen Myrdraal_ !

Her eyes shot open and Egwene found herself bonded once again in a big dim chamber where scarce bars of weak light would cut through shadow faintly and never completely. Elaida was next to her, still unconscious, and so was Algera. But there were more as well. Seaine, the new Keeper of Chronicles was just beginning to come around too and a small white-clad form huddled on the floor was Yukiri, a Sitter for the Browns, awake and sobbing softly. And of course, sprawled on the ground was the sister Egwene tried to rescue. It was Doesine, still dosed with forkroot but no longer giggling. Now she looked more like she was in a nightmare all terrified and twitching. A clue as to what was happening must have reached her at last.

They were all shielded and bonded as they were by _saider_ – even though Egwene and Doesine were as good as... severed came to mind but she shook it away – by four black-robed women a few steps away from them. They were well concealed behind their hoods and Egwene could not make out any of the faces. Still, she imagined at least two of them would be those who got a few smacks from her a while back.

" So you are awake. " One of them spoke softly using the whisper to mask her voice. " You turned out to be quite troublesome for the past few weeks, but now that you are here, we needn't be concerned about that any more... "

" How come that she is awake ?" The other asked also hiding her voice behind a softer tone. " She should not be able to… "

" Were you permitted to speak ?" A harsh and awful voice addressed them as the Myrdraal, pale and eye-less approached from the shadows. At the sound of that voice, the Black sisters shuddered and stiffened. " They are to wait for their ascend while you guard them, and nothing else. Is that too difficult to remember ?"

" No Great Lord. " The first whispered humbly. " We serve and obey. "

The halfman smiled unpleasantly through corpse-white teeth and glanced at Egwene before stalking off. _The look of the eye-less is fear…_ Were she not bonded by _saidar_ she would shudder to that look. And to think that there might be twelve more in the same room, somewhere just out of sight… But she refused to be afraid ! Fear consumed intellect and rational thinking and she had to think ! She had to come up with something. It was their only hope now, however slim.

The big round chamber was indeed the bottom of the spiral staircase with four passages leading into basement sections, only now it was decorated in gold and silk. Probably for this special occasion. It was not an every day event that shadowspawn walked the Tower halls. With her eyes more adjusted to the dark, Egwene could distinguish marble pedestals holding exotic Seafolk porcelain and Kandory silk curtains in red and black hanging on the fence posts. Golden ornaments hung on the walls and a particularly nice Andoran carpet covered most of the round floor. More black clad people stood around in pairs of twos and threes. Some were women, but some were Myrdraal. Eighteen of them all together. A very special occasion indeed.

Next to her, Elaida moved her head slowly. She seemed to be coming to as well. Of course, once they heard her shouts and rushed up the stairs to deal with the intruders, they could not simply let any of them go. But why would they even bother to capture Doesine, or Yukiri, or Seaine ? Too many questions.

Shifting in her bonds while trying to keep her face calm, she noticed that she was not gagged. No doubt they intended to interrogate her. Or just to hear her beg. But why were they not doing it ? They were to be kept imprisoned there until… what ? What were they waiting for ? Perhaps it could yet give them the chance they needed before this 'ascending' the Halfman mentioned. She had a pretty good idea of what it would be.

" … what… What happened… " Elaida uttered dazed, trying to shift. " Who… Where… "

" There is no one else. " Someone shouted from the stairs above, a man. " There are no others. " Of course ; They were waiting to make sure no one else was there. They never believed Egwene would be foolish enough to try anything alone.

" Whoever you are, " Elaida panted " I demand that you relies me at once. Do you not know who I am ? I demand… " It earned her a gag of air between her jaws. Outrage was so thick on her face one could try and peal it away.

" They are Black… " Yukiri tried to speak through her sobs before they gagged her too. She was still crying, though. Light, what have they done to her ?

" Let us proceed !" Another woman in black spoke from across the room, and four more black forms descended down the winded stairs and into their midst. " Guard them closely. " The same one said to the four which were holding the bonds as the others started to gather around in the circle.

Egwene's thoughts raced rapidly. She had to come up with something. There had to be a way ! It was than that they added a gag of air in her mouth too, clearly disappointed that she was silent all this time, but what was to transpire suffered no interruptions.

" Kneel down on your bellies, worms and grovel for your master's favor !" The voice of a Myrdraal hissed and echoed, commanding them all to drop. And they begun the dark chant in a unison of hissing whispers.

" _The Great Lord of the Dark is my Master and most heartily do I serve him to the last shred of my very soul… _"

The outrage on Elaida's face faded before shock and disbelief, but there was no fear yet. She was still denying what was right in front of her. Yukiri was still weeping half loudly, huddled on the floor, tightly wrapped in flows of _saidar_ and Doesine still floundered every now and then trying to force her arms and legs to move. Egwene struggled with her self to come up with something, focusing so much the room was spinning around her.

" …_Asking nothing do I serve against the day of his coming, yet do I serve in the sure and certain hope in life everlasting. Surely the faithful shall be exalted in the land…_ "

_Tel'aran'riohd_ ! Training of the wiseones ! She could fall asleep anytime, anywhere, thus enter the world of dreams ! She could send a call for help, find someone who could reach them in time ! If only she could manage it fast enough. Relaxing all her muscles, she focused on her breathing. Fear was still disrupting her efforts but she forced it down. There were people depending on her and she could not afford to be afraid ! Focusing on her breathing… Clearing her mind… Purging her fear… her anxiety… To the others, she appeared to faint, but that was to her advantage…

… She found herself standing in Siuan's tent in the rebel camp outside Tar Valon. No ; Siuan could not help her. But now that she was there she could not waste time on looking for anyone else. Diving amidst the dreams, Egwene rushed to Siuan's wicker as fast as she could and grabbed hold of it. " Siuan, the Black Ajah… !"

… Black curtain of stars vanished as if torn away and pain brought her back in the dark chamber. They were hauling her with little care to the center of the circle. She could clearly see white eye-less faces amongst them and feel the link between the women. They were going to turn her to the Shadow ! She struggled as hard as she could but it was too late. She even frantically reached for _saidar_ trying to claw at the shield but the full circle of thirteen assumed the flow of spirit and they hardly noticed her efforts as they kept dragging her on towards the center. She had to break free ! She had to…

" This one is too important. " The Myrdraal's voice commanded. " The Great Lord demands her loyalty. "

" Time to join us, little sister. " One of the women spoke to her ear and she recognized Alviarin's voice. No ! This could not be happening ! They can not ! They must not !

A scream from the upper levels interrupted the ceremony and froze everyone in their tracks. Egwene's eyes were pulled up just in time to see a brown-clad man in a dark cloak falling down from what must have been the fifth floor and land on his face right at the center of the circle. As his cloak descended on the ground it changed color into red that matched the carpet. He was a warder !

One of the women in the circle wailed like she was torn inside and collapsed on her knees still shrieking. The man must have been bonded to her. Was he a darkfriend, or just some poor blind fool who had no idea what his Aes Sedai was up to ?

" But… " Another uttered, puzzled " … there was no one there… "

" He didn't slip and fell on his own !" Alviarin growled. It _was_ Alviarin ; Egwene was certain !" All of you ! Up the stairs, quickly ! Whoever they are, we can't let them get away !"

The wailing Black sister was trying to cover her warder's face not to be recognized, but no one cared about her now. While they hauled her back, Egwene struggled even more frantically trying to figure out how to break through her bonds. There was a chance now. If others have come, there was hope.

As Black sisters and Fades rushed up the twisted staircase, the four which were guarding the prisoners and the wailing sister leaning over her dead warder stayed behind. But unless Egwene could come up with a way to free herself, it would still be in vane. Maybe, she would have time to go into _tel'aran'rhiod_ again.

Next thing she knew, there was a sound of slicing through the air and the wailing black sister went silent, collapsing on the floor. The figure above her was muscular and almost bald, with but a few gray hairs on his head visible in the shadows. As he pulled the sword from the back of the Black sister, he jumped to his feet and lunged at the rest like a cat. The four Black sisters had only enough time to lash out with air and trip the intruder moment before he reached them but it lessened the flow of power they maintained on the prisoners. And Egwene reached for the source.

The shield blocked her still, but for the first time she truly felt it. It felt like it was weak and unfit to hold her. It _was_ unfit to hold her ! Not letting the weaving stop her she strained further towards _saidar_ and it gave under her pressure.

" No !" ; one of the women gasped. " She's braking through !"

" It's impossible ! She can't..."

" Quickly, you fools ! Shield her !"

" Too late ! She's too strong !"

" She can't be ! She's dosed… "

The weave of spirit shattered like glass and _saidar_ rushed into her in an unimaginable torrent. The One Power filled her till she thought she would burst, and she immediately unleashed flows of _saidar_ and cut the bonds of others.

" They're braking free !" One of the Black was shouting, spinning flows of air and fire but Egwene blocked them and turned them against her. The woman shrieked as her body went up in flames before collapsing on the ground. The man lunged his sword and stabbed another black garbed woman in the side making her lose the source and without thought Egwene hurled blades of spirit at the other two followed by a weave of air to knock them down. They tried to fight off these weaves but Yukiri joined the struggle. Whatever was wrong with her, she managed to recover enough to send faint filaments of fire at their robes and ignite them. It was all it took for Egwene's flows to reach them.

Egwene didn't want to kill them but she could not simply rend them shielded and unconscious. It was easy to get around that. What she did do however, was something far more cruel. She stilled them. And before they could begin to suffer the pain, her flow of solid air struck them both in their heads knocking them down. She loathed herself for this, but it could not be helped. She seemed to be reduced to doing everything because it was necessary.

Burying guilt and selfloathing deep within her she swiftly wove inverted flows of _saidar_ that settled on every woman there, masking their abilities to channel. Even before she was done with that, she wove air to aid the man with the sword and bring him together with the others.

" … How… ?" Yukiri asked but there was no time ; running feet were already reaching them from the stairs. Swiftly, Egwene wove spirit and fire into folded light that enveloped all of them just in time as a pair of Black sisters ran into the chamber. One look at the bodies of black robed women and they screamed for the others in rage and malice.

" They have escaped ! Quickly, they are in the basement levels !" And each rushed in one of the four passages that were there. Other footsteps started to descend down as the crowding mass of Fades and Black sisters rushed to prevent the prisoners from escaping into cellar tunnels.

Egwene tossed a look at the others. Yukiri, Elaida and Seaine were awake and gaping at her, but Doesine and Algera were still out cold. And the mysterious assailant with the sword was scrambling to his feet. It was none other than Mattin Stepaneos, the former king of Illian. Though he could not see the flows, he realized that they were hidden somehow with the power, and he also knew who to thank for that, given the fact that the other women were just goggling in wonder. He nodded, and Egwene returned his nod curtly to Elaida's great disdain.

The sound of running came stronger and the first Black sisters and Myrdraals begun to rush from the stairs and scatter in the darkness of the basement tunnels. Even with the screen of inverted _saidar _it was obvious that they could not remain here. A gateway. Weaving an inverted web across the wall, Egwene watched with some delight as eyes of others bulged to disbelief at the sight of a silvery-blue line descending and slowly rotating into an opening.

" Quickly !" Egwene whispered harshly, and with a bit of shoving, pushed all of them through. There was just enough time for one of the more clever Myrdraal to snarl before the gateway closed in front of his face.

* * *

Lazaruss :" _Ok. It's getting late. I have been typing for almost the whole day, and I'm sure I have a bunch of errors in these two chapters, but I just can't bring myself to proofread. Settle for this and I'll spell-check them later. _ "


	18. Chapter 6d Black Ajah Revealed

Lazaruss :" _You'll be able to see what I've had in mind from here. The next few chapters will take that course… "_

* * *

**Chapter 6.d ; Black Ajah Revealed**

Taking a deep breath, Egwene tried to relax a bit now that they had escaped. Light, they almost… They had almost turned her to the Shadow. Fortunately, the room was too dark to notice; still too dark… Not good if they'd notice her shudders. She tried to calm herself. Sparing a thread of fire to light the oil lamps in her small room in the novice quarters, she observed the others. This was the best place she could think of, considering she had no intention of leaving the Tower now.

Regaining her outer composure she struggled to sort her thoughts out, not just to purge the fear of what they could have done to her, but also to squash rage and despair that made her heart race ; This was a disaster, plain and simple ! The entire Black Ajah knew they were discovered and by morning, none of them would be found, let alone caught. They had to act now, before they slip out of their grasp.

" Are… are you holding the Power ?" Yukiri swallowed. She had stopped her sobbing and was gaping at Egwene in evident surprise. Come to think of it, every woman who was awake and conscious was gaping at her wide-eyed.

And than it all came down on her, how she had broken through the shield, how she had woven the weaves of great magnitude, and of course the immense amount of _saidar_ that still filled her. Being constantly fed with forkroot, she had nearly forgotten how strong she truly was. The torrent of the One Power in her was almost reaching the limit of safety, but with all the chaos, and the Fades, and them trying to turn her… She felt like an utter idiot for not noticing it sooner.

But the forkroot was no longer holding her back. The evening dose she had been given should have held her till morning, and once she had started for the kitchens, Algera even gave her another dose, yet she was as strong as ever now. What could have possibly… Her eyes fell on an empty cup by her bed in which she had made her forkroot-countering mixture. Her latest failure, as she had believed. By all she knew of herbs, it was supposed to take effect instantly and yet it didn't until later. Not until Black sisters shielded her and…

The milk pitcher stood next to the cup, filled with half spoiled milk. Egwene nearly bulged her eyes in wonder. Was _that_ the missing ingredient ? Was it actually possible ?

" I am. " She spoke absently once Yukiri's question finally reached her. The wonder of the possibility still held her ; spoiled warm milk, of all things ?" We must waste no time. " Surely, it must have been a combination of her tea and the milk !" By dawn at most, the Black Ajah will be gone. " She swallowed hard. Just the thought of the mixture had her stomach in knots.

Doesine was still struggling against the effects of the herb and Algera was just beginning to come to. Mattin Stepaneos was still on the floor unable to stop looking at the wall where the Gateway had been. Yukiri and Seaine were trying to stand and despite the effort they carefully backed away from the pair of black robed women, unconscious on the floor. It was an afterthought to take them as well which had almost cost them their escape, but Egwene thought it was necessary ; having allowed the prisoners to brake free and being stilled on top of that, would have sealed their fate at the hands of the others, and all their precious knowledge would have been lost.

Amidst the women cramped in her small room – which seemed even smaller now – Elaida rose to her feet. " Yukiri, Seaine, link with me quickly ! We must shield her !"

The two of them looked at her in wonder, and Egwene looked at them in turn. It was a patient, lingering look. A look which spoke volumes. And slowly, faces of the two women hardened in determination.

" No. " Seaine spoke finally, scrambling to her feet and meeting Elaida's ferocious stare quite calmly. " We would all be dead or worse if it wasn't for her. "

" You will address me as 'Mother' !" Elaida hissed. " And you will do as I tell you, or I'll have your hide ! This girl… !"

" Don't you think you should focus on Black Ajah, 'Mother' ?" Yukiri grated – she actually grated. " It was 'this girl' that exposed them, rather than you ! It was 'this girl' that saved us while you did nothing but deny the very possibility of Sisters being Darkfriends !"

Furious, Elaida embraced the source, or at least tried to. There was no telling what she might do in her condition, so Egwene swiftly wove a flow of inverted spirit into a shield that blocked her before she could embrace _saidar._ The woman's eyes bulged as her reaching towards the source hit the invisible shield. Even so she strained and struggled against the weaving but Egwene was the stronger now. Much stronger. " Are you finished, or do I have to bind you and gag you as well ?" She asked quite calmly.

Elaida seemed like she would explode, but at least she remained calm, no doubt waiting for an opening, a chance to strike, like a coiled viper. At least she stood still and silent.

" How… How are you doing all this ?" Seaine asked. " You should not be able to lit a candle with the Power. "

" We can discuss that later. " Egwene spoke. She had already revealed quite a bit of her secrets for one night and she was not about to continue with that if she could help it. " The entire Black Ajah is alert to us by now. Since they know we have used Traveling, they won't bother to pursue us, which leaves escape as their only option. "

" That won't be easy. " Seaine said. The way she was looking at Egwene, one would think she had discovered some strange creature or some other oddity. " Without the papers from the Amyrlin, they won't be able to pass the guards… "

" Alviarin can forge whatever they need with little difficulty. " Egwene spoke ignoring Elaida's shocked gasp. Stepping to the pair of Black Sisters on the floor, Egwene pulled their hoods off exposing their faces. One was Serancha Corvine, an Arafelin Green, which was no surprise given her mood. But the other was Aida Triesda of the Brown. She was actually a quite pleasant woman by all accounts. It seemed that Black numbered even those. " We must rouse the Tower. No sister must be allowed to slip into the night. "

" If I may. " Mattin Stepaneos joined the discussion, whipping the blood off the sword on Egwene's bed, for what Seaine gave him a very peculiar look. " There still do be one that needs to be rescued ; We did leave Cariandre Sedai behind. "

" Cariandre… ?" Yukiri started but he overrode her

" Upon leaving the Amyrlin's quarters, I did be convince her that it do be more prudent to wait and see what the Mother would do. " His eyes shifted to Elaida who still tried to conceal her helpless anger without much success. " We did lose her once she turned a corner, but Cariandre Sedai, she did notice a… a foul smell in the air. That did be how we found you. She be the one who killed the warder on the upper floor to give me a chance to reach you. "

Egwene's thoughts raced quickly. The Tower had to be alert, but she had no intention to sacrifice a sister to do so. The bottom line was that she was unable to do all that alone.

" Elaida, " She faced the woman squarely. " You and Seaine will alert the Tower. Find other sisters and spread the word that darkfriends and shadowspawn walk the halls. Novice and Accepted are to be confined to their quarters while groups of exactly four sisters in circles are to sweep the Tower ; They are to bring every sister not a part of such a group to the great dining hall to re-swear the three oats. Anyone who fails to comply is to be captured and shielded !"

" I don't take orders from… " Elaida started but Egwene grabbed her by that ridiculous oversized stole on her shoulders giving her a frosty glare.

" Say that you will do so, plain and straight, or I'll send you bonded and shielded to the Rebel Camp. " She said quite calmly.

That got through to her and the others had a rare opportunity to watch Elaida pale with terror. Once she stammered her compliance, Seaine joined the discussion.

" If I may suggest, " she said still carefully observing Egwene. " there should be six sisters in two circles in each group patrolling the halls, for I believe the Black will divide in groups of three during their escape. "

Egwene gave her a peculiar look before nodding and she also caught a startled flicker of Yukiri's eyes towards the woman as she spoke these words. How did she know what means the Black Ajah would use in their escape ? There was no time to ponder that now, but she carefully filed it for later.

Turning to Yukiri, she resumed. " Since you are in no condition to aid us, you will take care of Algera, Doesine and these two. And do not endanger yourself. You can barely feel the source, let alone take hold of it. " She pointed at the pair of former Black sisters. " They are bonded in case they wake so you should have no trouble. Send a novice for a Yellow but don't let them see a pair of stilled women. "

" I know that !" The small woman spoke in outrage, but it was clear that she was not angry at Egwene, rather than at the pair of Black sisters. Light, what had they done to her ?

" Sorry. " Egwene spoke carefully. " I had to make sure. " And lastly, she faced the former king of Illian. Matin Stepaneos wore a faint smile as he looked upon her. There was no doubt what was on his mind. Trying her best not to stumble, she made a formal curtsy to him. " I thank you from the heart for saving us, Your Majesty, but I must call on your bravery once again so we could find Cariandre Deleita. "

" Fortune prick me, " He laughed richly. " I do not be having my youth anymore, but my hand still be wielding a heron-marked blade ! We will be sending a few of them to the pits, Mother !"

Egwene smiled back and, ignoring Elaida's attempts at sensibility, wove a Gateway which led them back to the servant's quarters.

* * *

Unconsciously, Alviarin rubbed at the spot on her forehead as she was backing away into the basement corridors making sure she wasn't followed. Her Sisters in Shadow were still in a cluster in the center of the round hall but fortunately, the fades were already gone. It had been decided that they had to leave the Tower, and of course, they had to make due on their own. The Great Lord would not help them there, not after tonight's disaster.

The hoods were off – there was no point in secrecy any longer – yet eyes of every woman were looking at anything else save another sister, all still trying to avoid being seen, while at the same time barely managing to pretend they weren't looking. Alviarin had to see them all in order to secure the necessary documents, yet despite the fact, the feeling of discomfort and tension was thick in the air. They all knew what awaits them now and each one was no doubt plotting how to put the blame on another. And fortunately, no one dared to check up on her as she slipped into the nearest basement tunnel and vanished from their sight.

She had been commanded to insure the escape for the rest of the Black sisters, but a very big lump stood in her throat ; In order to reach the Amyrlin's study and steal the seal she needed, she would have to use Traveling. If one of the others even thought of following her here, her secret would be lost. Shadow take that girl ! She had ruined everything ! She prayed to the Great Lord to let her see the girl die, or better yet, kill her herself !

And that wasn't all. She had fallen from grace. She, and the rest of those fools behind here were doomed to be punished for what transpired tonight. A very big lump. Burn the girl ! Burn her to the Pit of Doom ! She had ruined everything ! Her fingers rubbed at the spot on her forehead ferociously. What could she do ? What could she possibly do now ?

Once she was sure she had moved far enough, she embraced the source and made a Gateway. As the silvery-blue vertical slash rotated, she hesitated ; Where could she escape ? They'd find her no matter where she goes… unless… If she could find al'Thor and swear fealty to him, perhaps the Great Lord would see her usefulness and let her live. Even the Chosen would go wide of al'Thor, and with so many sworn to him already, she was sure she would be able to convince him…

No, it was a fool hope, not something she would dare disobey her orders for. She shuddered. The man terrified her, true, but not as much as the Great Lord's punishment. Still he was beyond her reach. If she knew where he was she would gladly make a show of bending knee to him, but agents of the Shadow would surely find her long before that.

She took a deep breath and was just about to step through when her breath caught ; several women in the room behind embraced the source and channeled. Someone screamed, a sound to freeze her where she stood. They were under orders to wait, burn them ! Were they discovered already ? Shadow's mercy, did that accursed girl actually stayed in the Tower so she could assemble the sisters… ? No, even for her it was too soon. She didn't have the time to… More shouts, and several more women embraced _saidar_. A sound of metal hitting metal resonated briefly. Whatever was happening, she had no intention of staying to help.

Altering her flow slightly she stepped through the Gateway, yet not to the Amyrlin's study but to the outskirts of a small fishing village on the river Eldar, praying that the Great Lord understood why she had disobeyed him. Just before the Gateway closed behind her, she thought she saw a man in strange armor that looked like a giant bug turn a corner, but whoever he was, he didn't see her, and that was the important thing.

The barn was damp and smelled of manure which made her cover her face with her hand. Despite the distasteful scenery, this was as good a place as any to lose the black robe and figure out her next course of action. The Black in the Tower were definitely finished, there was no doubt of that, but there were still those hiding amidst the Rebels who would…

" Leaving so soon, are you child ?"; She had only an instant of warning before her connection to _saidar_ broke under the pressure of a much stronger flow and shackles of air sprung out of nowhere binding her hands and feet. She was not gagged, though, and a most embarrassing squeal tore through her but she knew she was able to scream and moan to her limit for no one would hear her through the ward that cut off sound.

" … Great Mistress… I beg of you… "; Pain. She labored for breath as it stabbed through her mind like thousands of fiery needles. As the woman made of mist and darkness came closer, hay and manure were incinerated before her steps, paving her path in silver.

" You've made quite a mess, didn't you. " Those phantom lips curved in a pleased smile as she spoke in a voice made of crystal. " The Black Ajah had failed, but why should you of all escape unpunished, when your sisters already paid ?"

The pain intensified. " aaaaaaaa ! Great Mistress ! I knew the… aaaaaa ! I knew we were in danger… " The agony grew even more unbearable. Every inch of her was on fire. " I swear… aaaaaaaa ! I swear to you Great Mistress… aaaaaaaaaa ! I'll do anything ! Anything ! aaaaaaaa ! I SWEAR ! PLEASE !"

Making a few agonizingly slow steps, Mesaana sighed. " Hmmmm… Perhaps I could find a use for you still, despite your incompetence… I could be wrong, though… " A finger of smoke touched her chin. " Since you bungled up, I have to go and clean up your mess. I don't have time to play with you so I guess I'll have to leave you alive for the time being. " And with that, pain dissolved along with her shackles, leaving Alviarin sobbing and shuddering on the floor. " You see how good I am ?"

" Th… Thank you… Great… Mistress… " Alviarin sobbed.

" Find a place to clean up somewhere in this village. " She turned away, opening a Gateway into blackness without weaving a single thread of _saidar_. " I'll be back soon, and than we'll discuss your… future. "

She stepped through leaving Alviarin to crawl in the dirt, knowing there was no escape for her, and only crying harder.

* * *

Lazaruss :" _I'm going to backtrack a bit and rectify those spelling and grammar errors in the first few chapters. Also, I'll set Yukiri back to be Brown rather than White Ajah… My bad. And I think I'll make her a Keeper instead of Seaine for Elaida charged Seaine with her investigation. She wouldn't make her a keeper on top of that._ "


	19. Chapter 7a Over The Mountain

Lazaruss :" _This is a Mat-chapter, for I figured it would be more fitting to have him explain to you the means of the Seanchan attack. And i have also went through my previous chapters correcting my errors. Enjoy. _ "

* * *

**Chapter 7.a ; **_**Over the mountain**_

Ignoring the taste, Mat took a big bite of his peace of salty beef and chewed it rapidly. It was only half bad anyway and he needed to keep his strength up for the climb. Three times already, did the rock give in under his feet and it took all he had not to go down into the chasm. And Joline was kind enough to mention that something like that would never happen to a warder. Light, he should have gone around the mountain like the rest of the Band, but no, he had to act a fool hero again and stick with the climbers, hoping that his _ta'veren_ luck would enhance their odds of reaching Illian safely. He even considered taking his foxhead off just in case, but only for a moment or two, before his senses returned to him.

They had to reach Illian as fast as they could, and the journey over the Damones was the quickest, if not the safest route. Out of twenty men who Vanin decided to bring along with them, two would already be in bandages or worse if it weren't for the Aes Sedai. Joline and Teslyne had their hands full, clearing the shifty rocks with the Power, mending injuries and preventing the ground from sliding away under their feet. Edesina though, decided to go with Talmanes taking Bethamin and Setta with her, while Thom, Mistress Anan and the rest of Mat's group went with Daedrid. The former _sul'dam _had no skill for climbing these ridges and someone had to stay with them. Still a long time passed before the three Aes Sedai decided which one it would be. And which two were to stick with him.

For the better part of the previous night they were getting ready for the ascend. Mat also had to divide the rest of the Band on their paths around the western and southern rims, and with the first signs of dawn, Vanin took them up the mountain. Climbing these cliffs in the dark was suicide and they needed every hour of sunlight they could get, so, despite the protests of the two sisters, it was only in the late evening that Mat allowed the party to halt and make camp for the night. If one would ignore the fact that they wielded the Power, they were still women, and poorly accustomed to long walks on foot over such hostile terrain. Too bad the horses were out of the question. Mat wouldn't mind riding on Pip's back for at least a part of the way tomorrow.

" It's cold out here. " Vanin muttered looking at the sky. There were no clouds to hide the stars but camp fires that were burning over the small steep clearing they chose, were obscuring the night with their glow. " I did not think it would be so cold. This is worse than before the passage collapsed. And it was still winter back than. "

The place was a barren waste with but a few scarce herbs growing from cracks in the rock, but it was mostly flat stone, tilting uncomfortably towards the bottom a bit too much for their liking. The rest of the mountain they yet had to climb was rising towards the heights vanishing somewhere in the night and bordering their camp on the northern side. With the ample wood they brought, they were able to light up to four bonfires which soon proved necessary once the sun went down. At least there was no wind, thank the Light. That would really make this trip unbearable. Most of the men were gathered around the flames, but a few were keeping watch just in case wild beasts that dwelled on these heights get bold.

" We'll survive for another day or two. " Mat replied absently. " It will be warmer once we start to descend. ". It was much colder than it should have been, even this high in the mountains but that was just another of the strange events and unexplained happenings they'd encountered thus far. Whatever the cause, it was spreading beyond the food spoilage. Something to do with Rand and the Dark One most probably…

Flames before him swirled in a rainbow of colors and he caught a glimpse of Rand, grim-faced and tired, climbing the dark stairs and holding an iron torch. At least he was alone this time and not in his bed chambers with Min in his arms. That would have made Mat choke on his dinner. Even so, the sight of his other hand missing sent a chill down his spine. What had happened to him ? And why was he using a torch instead of doing something with the Power to light his way ? And why was he popping into Mat's head whenever he'd let himself think about him ? The image vanished and Mat pulled his hooded cloak tighter around himself. He was sure Moiraine would have a perfectly vague and incomprehensible explanation for all these things.

Touching the map in his pocket on which Bayle Domon marked the location they discussed, he sighed slightly. It was his responsibility as well, but he was determined to go to Tar Valon and save those flaming women first, before paying a visit to the bloody snakes and foxes. He could only deal with one trouble at a time and they better get used to it. Not that they would appreciate it. Oh, no, not them. Well, Elane might – though why her, the Daughter Heir of all people, he couldn't tell – but not Egwene or the rest. He sighed again, more heavily this time. Women were nothing but trouble.

And speaking of that, he spotted the two Aes Sedai standing up and determinedly pacing towards him. Their fire was somewhat further than his, and few of his men would share it with them. It suited them fine, both them and their muffled talks no one else was supposed to hear, and up until now they were merely keeping an eye on him, exchanging an occasional whisper. Joline's warders Blaerick and Fen were sharing a fire with the rest of Mat's men, but once they saw them walking to him, they followed keeping their distance. If he were to wager on what they wanted now, he would get a nice sum. Too bad none of the Redarms dared gamble against him any more.

As they approached, Vanin made a startled bow, somewhat surprised to find the sisters standing over his shoulder, but the two of them had eyes only for Mat. They weren't holding the power any more or Mat's medallion would have gone uncomfortably cold against his skin. But he didn't need the foxhead to tell him that next to the way they were dressed, both wrapped in thick woolen hooded cloaks and shivering with the chill. They would have done something with the power to warm themselves otherwise. " Explain to us again how you reached your… conclusion. " Joline spoke.

Mat tried not to act annoyed as he placed the rest of his plate on the ground. There had not been much time to explain everything thus far, but they constantly probed him for a full explanation. He had been too busy for that, but he did give them enough details on numerous occasions since, which were supposed to be more than enough to anyone with even half a brain. It was certainly enough for Talmanes and Daedrid, and since Aes Sedai had that much at least, it meant they were merely trying to poke him again. He thought he would get used to those games after being stuck with them for quite some time now, but they seemed to possess a bottomless well of new ways to prod and jab at him hidden somewhere in their pouches. It almost made him reconsider his promise of rescuing Moiraine. Almost.

" Since the Seanchan aren't using the flying beasts for scouting their borders, " he started, trying to sound lukewarm " and they are pulling them back rapidly, it can only mean that they are getting ready to attack a third enemy, an enemy which they believe to be far more important. "; The rest of the men who were not standing guard started to gather around and listen intently. What was this ; a circus show ?" By Seanchan reckoning, nothing is more important than collaring women who can channel. Thus it is obvious where they are aiming. "

" Even so, " Teslyne spoke making an uncomfortable shudder. " transporting enough men and resources do be almost impossible, even with the flying beasts. "

" Unless they use those flying beasts to attack. Not to mention the larger _to'raken_ and _morat'raken_. " Mat replied. They _were_ going to ask for a full explanation as if they didn't already know. He liked retelling strategies, but these two were in fact aiming for stuff they could shake loose out of him along the way. Still, it should be alright… If he doesn't begin to babble in the Old Tongue again.

Taking a half-charred stick from the flames he started to draw a rough map on bare rocky ground of the river Erinin, the island of Tar Valon and the surrounding areas. " The first _raken_ to arrive will settle at the topper parts of the Dragonmount and camps for the rest of those yet to come in the following week. They will also scout the island by night to get better familiar with the workings of the defenses, as well as to secure food and supplies from the nearby farms. Meanwhile, the others will be arriving at the mountain camps. There will be only a handful of soldiers, but many fliers and _sul'dam_ with their _damane_. And they will have sacks of _a'dam _ready to use. "

" That is how they'll avoid being noticed until it's too late. " He told them slowly giving them a patient look. Satisfactory, their eyes flashed with anger but he didn't give them the chance to call him down. " Once they are assembled, they will divide into a massive flight force that will attack from the air and a smaller striking group of soldiers that will hide in the city and infiltrate the base of the Tower once the time comes. And here is the main part ; the air force will consist of flying beasts, each mounted by a flier, a _sul'dam_ and her _damane_, and they will attack the Tower from north and south sometimes during the night. "

" Even so, " Joline spoke. " the Tower walls are Ogier-built, and Power-wrought as well. Whatever flows they channel, they'll have a difficult time breaching that. " By now almost every man was close by, listening in on this discussion. Mat would wonder whether there was still someone left on their guard posts, if he wasn't so intent on relaying the Seanchan battle plan. It was nothing short of brilliant by his reckoning.

" They have no intention of damaging the Tower. " He stated. " But that kind of spectacle will bring every sister, even every accepted to the top levels to fend off their attack, while forcing everyone else to hide under their beds. It will be the most efficient diversion since Salantar made the Camarians turn south at Almazar instead of north towards Kolar'san. "

And there it was ; a moment of carelessness caught up in the strategies, and he failed to notice those other men's memories surfacing again. He wished the words back as soon as he heard them but there was no going back now. Everyone was already looking at him a bit wide-eyed wondering who he was talking about. He could wager even Teslyne and Joline didn't know about Warlord Kyor Salantar dead for a thousand years and more. And there was nothing to be done about it now.

" With all eyes looking at the sky, " he continued trying to ignore his slip. " and having a week's worth of scouting, the ground unit will have no trouble infiltrating the base levels through the servants' quarters. They will have a few _sul'dam_ with them as a precaution, but mostly it will be composed of soldiers – Deathwatch Guards by my guess – carrying sacks of _a'dam_ with them. They'll also devide into several groups and it will be their job to systematically work their way up the Tower collaring every woman they can find. Once they reach the top, it will all be over. "

" And if we do be reaching Illian on time, " Teslyne asked. " you think you will be able to convince those… those men to aid us ?" This time it was little Green who shuddered. Teslyne was Red Ajah, yet she was more afraid of the Seanchan than she was of men who could channel.

" I am the bloody General Mat Cauthun after all. " He spoke somewhat resigned. He didn't intend to bring this up so soon, but if they wanted to play games with him… " It may be to the best if the two of you were to go your own way once we climb down the mountain. No man who can channel would go where I tell him if Aes Sedai were at my back. " Oh, yes, very nice. They tried to mask their protests, but they did a poor job at it.

" That may be so. " Joline spoke swallowing hard. " We have yet to see the situation in the Illianer battle camps. "

" Saving the Tower do be most important, Mat Cauton. " Teslyne said resigned as opposed to Joline. " and we'll do whatever it takes to achieve it. What ever it takes. " she added looking at her sister.

" It is still farfetched by my account. " Joline sniffed

" Pardon me Aes Sedi. " Vanin smiled brightly. " I don't know how Mat is able to figure all these things out, but once he does, he's never wrong. And he never fails to shift the outcome in his favor. " That smile grew into an opened grin. " It seams that we'll be remembered as Saviors of the White Tower. "

The others nodded vigorously laughing and murmuring their approval in unison but that was still not sufficient to convince Joline.

" But what of the Rebels ?" she asked. " Once they see what is going on, they will not simply stand by and watch ! Even they should have more sense. "

" Even they will be blind to the Deathwatch Guards sneaking up the Tower. " Mat reminded her. " And the Deathwatch Guards will be sneaking into their camp as well. By now, the Seanchan know the Rebels have the Traveling and they will count on them rushing to the Tower to aid in the defenses. But that won't make much difference in the long run. The Tower will be the Seanchans' priority, but just in case, they will divide the flying force to attack the rebels as well and draw Gareth Bryne with their main force to defend Tar Valon. After that, it will be easy to infiltrate the rebel camp and collar the remaining women there. Fortunately that also gives us the advantage ; because they have two targets rather than one, they will need more time to prepare, time which we'll use to bring in the reinforcements from Illian. "

A few of the men actually cheered, their voices resonating over the stones. Bloody Saviors of the White Tower indeed. Still it couldn't be helped. History seemed to write itself around him whatever he did.

" And what if you are wrong ?" Joline protested. The woman appeared adamant, yet he thought there was a hint of worry in her voice. Though she had no idea how, she knew how closely familiar Mat was with military strategies and that was enough to put doubt in her convictions.

" Than the Asha'man will be able to send us back to Illian just as easily. But I'm not wrong. " He spoke dead serious. For a long time now, even before Tuon went back to Ebou Dar, he figured that the Seanchan were readying to make their move against the White Tower, yet he did not think it would be so soon even with an ingenious plan like that. What was it that made them take such drastic action ?" We'll have to work fast to stop the Deathwatch Guards and their _sul'dam_ before they collar women within the Tower and in the rebel camp. That is the most important thing. Once that is settled, the sisters will eventually be able to drive the _raken _off with the rebels' help. But even that will be in vane if the Deathwatch Guards sneak up on them from behind. "

The others cheered again in unison, voicing their praises for Mat's reasoning and crediting his words, but as they did, the rock beneath him gave off a twitch, and Mat realized to utter horror that it was sliding down towards the gorge. Not just beneath him, but all of them together, as if the entire plate they were on was braking off the mountain side. It was the bunch of them, all gathered on one spot, and shouting on top of that !

There was no time to think. Scrambling to his feet, he took hold of Vanin's cloak, and hurling him over the camp fire he tossed the bulky man towards the others. Most of them had just started to realize what was happening but the Aes Sedai seemed to be quicker, and his medallion went dead cold against his chest as his men were at once tossed higher towards the steady ground. Unfortunately, Mat and Vanin were on the lowest side of the camp and the first ones to start sliding down as the stone broke off. And he had already wasted precious time saving Vanin on top of that.

The ground was rumbling behind him as it continued to brake and Mat moved as fast as he could, jumping over the sliding plates of stone like some bloody mountain cat. He didn't even hear it next to the pounding of his heart, desperately reaching for the higher foothold. And almost there, he heard Blaerick yell and spotted Joline rolling downwards like a sack, screaming her lungs out. She must have lost her foothold while she was rescuing the others.

Growling an oath, he hurled himself at her, scooping her in one arm and frantically fumbling for a steady hold with the other. But they just kept sliding together as the rock continued to carry them harshly, tumbling them like roaring rapids. Joline was still screaming but Mat ignored her in the tempest, ferociously reaching for anything with his free hand. Light, where was his flaming luck ! What had happened to his flaming luck !

His fingers gripped frantically and the weight of Joline almost dislocated his shoulder, but he managed to take hold of the shrub, rolling them towards left, and out of the rockslide. It was a long dry fern-like leaf that grew from the stone slab, but amazingly, it managed to hold both of them as the river of rock passed a few inches away from them.

" Don't let go !" He shouted to her as she swayed from his arm, gripping it with both of hers. Stark terror blazed in her eyes as he was looking at her, but there was also determination. And his foxhead went cold again.

" Remove it !" She yelled at him. And she didn't need to say what.

Mat grunted. Even if she would give her word not to bond him as her warder – which she failed to do, by the way – he had both of his hands full, gripping the shrub with one and Joline with the other. And letting go wasn't an option. The gorge beneath him started to appear immense, drawing them both in as if they were being sucked into it, but letting go wasn't an option !

" Reach for the rock with the power !" He shouted, and heaved as hard as he could, rising her upwards. It took a few agonizing moments holding her like that, but she finally managed to attach herself to the cliff. And as she did, her weight was off of him giving him a free hand to grab hold of the shrub. Panting, he managed to drag himself by it, until he reached a more solid foothold, but he was still stuck there like a cornered badger.

" Will you remove it now ?" Joline almost hissed at him, just as he was saved from indulging her by a long black rope that snaked down the rock face. Laughing to himself, Mat scooped her up again and took the rope by its end, letting those above pull the two of them back up. Flaming luck ! Bloody, flaming, last minute luck ! Why did it always have to return in the last minute ?

He almost kissed the ground once Vanin and the warders pulled him to the top. It was actually much more flat now, and not so tilted which was a relief, but most of their supplies were gone. Only one bonfire was left burning with all the others gone in the gorge. Hopefully it will be enough to… He shuddered. Light, he had almost… Bloody mountain ! Bloody everything !

" We thought we lost you. " Vanin panted helping him to his feet, but Joline was quicker to recover than the others. Swiftly, she removed her warders' arms and paced to him, giving him a slap that made his ears ring.

" Idiot !" She snapped. " You almost died down there ! I told you to remove the _ter'angreal_ so I could save you ! You've almost went down along with the rest of the rocks !"

" And so have you, or did you forget !" he snapped back restraining himself from pulling her over his lap again. His arm ached to smack her till it was sore but he had more sense than that. Barely. " And you are lucky I'm too tired to reply your courtesy !"

" Why are you so stubborn ?" She moaned. " Why are you so afraid of being a warder ? What's wrong with that !"

He laughed bitterly. " You really want to know ?" and stuck a finger at her. " You are what's wrong ! You, and Moiraine, and Siuan Sanche, and all of you Aes Sedai, making the rest of us dance on your strings ! It is always about your games, your manipulations, your deceptions, and you always have to kick and push everyone there to do so. I would sooner jump off this cliff than to let you tie me to that ! Frankly I'm surprised you even had to ask !"

" You saved her life, Cauthun " Fen spoke angry. " But we won't stand by while you slander her. And us. "

But Joline was ignoring them, looking as if she was struck by something between her eyes. All her anger had winked out and she seemed to be shocked and horrified at the same time. It would have made him wonder some other night, but not now.

" Forget it. " He sighed. " Let's just get some sleep. " Turning away he paced to the rocky wall, as far from the edge as he could, to make his bed for what remained of the night.

* * *

Lazaruss :" _You can prescribe that last bit to Mat's _ta'veren_ effect. You'll see what I'm talking about soon. He-he-he._ "


	20. Chapter 7b Over The Mountain

Lazaruss :" _A slightly uneventful chapter. One of the reasons I had taken my time in writing it. _ "

* * *

**Chapter 7.b ; **_**Over the mountain**_

Fortunately, almost all the blankets were still with them as oppose to the bulk of the supplies that fell over the edge and even as far away from the fire as he was, Mat managed to get decently comfortable. Keeping his shudders to himself, he tried to purge the stark terror which held him. All others were crowding around the last bonfire that remained but he could not make himself move so close to the mountainside. No ; here was just fine. He might wake cold as ice in the morning, but at least he would not wake to the sight of the distant ground rushing to greet him.

Bit by bit though, fear gave way to anger. He was angry at Joline for being so stuck up, angry at Egwene for blindly rushing in the face of danger, of Nynaeve and Warders and the Band and all the other people that caused him trouble. Especially Rand. Colors tried to spin in his head again but he stomped them down. Hard. None of them seemed to have the slightest measure of what needed to be done, unless it involved him. Even when they didn't plan it. At least Rand had an excuse. He stomped the colors again. But as for all the others, willingly or not, they were all dependent on him. He sighed to himself. He had always tended to be free to live his own life as he saw fit but the more he tried, the more was he entangling himself in other people's business. And the escape from all that seemed less likely by the day.

But as he folded another blanket under his head, he suddenly realized that he had managed to fend off the assault of the colors. For the first time he was able to suppress the rainbow that exploded in his head, and the shock of that find cut all his anger in its root. _Rand_ ; the swirl came again, but he stomped it down. He did it ! He actually managed to fend them off ! Chuckling softly, he finished tucking himself in a much better mood. Finally, he was gaining back some control over his life.

The place where he made his pallet was the sight of the former bonfire and still warm, despite the fact that it was beneath several feet of rock only minutes before. His men were just as quick as he was to quietly go to bed after what happened. Even the Aes Sedai seemed to be perfectly content with setting all arguments aside for once, another thing he greatly valued. That left the two warders and a few of his Redarms as the ones standing guard throughout the night, but fortunately, Blaerick and Fen too seemed as if they preferred silence now next to the deluge protests they most certainly had over his mistreatment of Joline. And them. All that added its blessed bits, and he imagined that tonight of all nights he might actually manage to forget his troubles until morning. Bloody mountain and Warders and Aes Sedai… For once he would be able to get some…

" Wake up Mat. It's time to go. "

Jerking as if struck by the sound of Vanin's voice, Mat almost tossed the blankets off of him, muttering an oath as the burst of sharp blue light assaulted his eyes. It took a while before his sight cleared, slowly adapting to the early morning sky and a while yet before he realized that the others were already breaking the camp. He could hardly believe what he saw ; it had been only a moment since he made his pallet and yet sun was already dawning in the east.

Groggily, he rubbed at his eyes. It felt like the night had gone by in an instant leaving him without a shred of rest to face the next day of climbing. Just bloody wonderful. Still, he managed to brighten up a little as he received his cup of warm soup. For once the meal was not half bad, but fresh, delicious and most importantly, hot. He felt like ice inside and that one iron cup was a treasure in his hands. It wasn't even necessary to stuff his mouth full of broth to help it along.

" How on earth have you managed to find fresh vegetables here ?" He asked Vanin while taking slow measured sips. It was searing his tongue, but he enjoyed it all the same. " Or did you have a secret stash in your pocket somewhere ?"

" Actually, " Vanin scrubbed his chin. " you have Joline Sedai to thank for that. I think she and her warders had spent most of the night scouring the ridges. I have no idea how they've managed, but somehow, this root-brew tastes quite good. "

Mat stopped in mid-sip. Root-brew ? It tasted like vegetable soup. Even looked like vegetable soup with carrots and potatoes and… He stopped himself before he could think further along those lines. The Light knew what was in the cup, but for all of him, it was fresh and hot. That was all that mattered. He deliberately took another sip. _All_ that mattered. And quite tasty. Joline was a good cook. He smiled thinking that in a couple of years of her cooking, he might even consider letting her bond him.

Taking his time with the brew, Mat observed the others as they were packing their belongings and getting ready to move on. Faces that were joyous the night before have now sagged and darkened as if they had wasted all the cheers back then. After almost being pulled down the mountain like that, he could hardly blame them, but he did not intend to have such company the rest of the way. Moral of the soldiers was just as important as a good strategy.

Vanin certainly didn't plan to leave him before he finished his breakfast and rather than to have the man quietly count his mouthfuls, he asked him to share his thoughts on the matter.

" I've spoken with some. " Vanin said. " At first I thought it was because of what happened, but I started to realize that none of us has had much sleep last night. It wasn't just the excitement… It's as if the dawn came as soon as we closed our eyes. Like our sleep has been stolen from us. And they are all a bit frightened by it. "

Mat frowned. So it wasn't just his imagination. But if Joline had spent most of the night preparing breakfast for them, than it was all just a coincidence. Or maybe something to do with Rand and the Dark One. Colors started to form but he stomped them. It was somewhat harder to manage than last night but he was tired. He hoped it was because he was tired.

The soup had almost grown cold before he finished it, and setting the cup on the rock aside, he got down to packing his things. And Vanin seemed insistent to help. He tried telling him that he can manage it on his own but the man was adamant.

" You saved my life last night Mat. " the bulky man spoke. " It's the least I can do. "

Mat very nearly groaned. " Vanin, the last thing I need is yet another manservant. Light, I don't know what to do with those that already jump around me. " he instantly wished he hadn't said that ; even through the wool cloak he could see the man's shoulders slump sadly. Digging around his head, he tried to fix the matter. " You know what I would need, though ; Some way to cheer up the men. It'll be a longer climb still, if the mood stays as it is. "

He was amazed at how well this worked. Vanin seemed to brighten up instantly, happily offering his advices. It wasn't anything that hadn't crossed Mat's mind already, but he wasn't fool enough to say so. If nothing else, it was a neat way to get some real help.

* * *

Tying her blankets on the back of a pack mule, Joline cast another glance at young Mat as he was listening to that horse-thief. And she sighed again for about the twentieth time since last night. Right now, the possibility of getting a new warder seemed distant indeed, but that sigh was about something else which was making bile rise in her stomach.

" Don't let it get to you. " Fan said, his words surprising her and making her twitch. He was numbing the bond again ! It was a trick he had learned since recently, but she hadn't managed to find the time to break him off of it so far. How on earth was he able to figure it out ? Still, not knowing the means didn't leave her ignorant of the cause and the next look she directed at young Mat was quite different than the last. Burn the boy ; his _ta'veren_ swirl was affecting so much and he didn't even know ! At least Blaerick was still constantly in her head. She didn't want to imagine the chaos it would be if the _gaidin_ would…

And that stream of thoughts brought her back to the beginning of her contemplations. Aes Sedai ; Servants of All. Her stomach seemed to be in knots. " It wasn't anything you didn't already know. " Fen resumed checking the knots and straps on the animal. It was fortunate that none of the mules went down into the abyss once the camp started sliding, else they would really be in trouble.

" I didn't know that… " She swallowed. The words tasted bitter. " At least, not until… " There was no way for her to go on, and besides, Fen certainly didn't need her to justify herself.

Fen blushed slightly. " I still have to check a few things. " He murmured as he tightened the lower knots on her animal. Finishing with that, he left her standing there, glaring at his back, with the bond in her head quivering on the verge of nothingness. Was he doing that on purpose, to spite her ? Was he laughing at her behind her back ? She shuddered ; If he teaches his newfound trick to others, it would mean chaos, especially amidst her own Ajah.

" Be you ready to go ?" Teslyn asked her walking her pack mule closer to hers. " It did be rather unnecessary to stay up so late when we do have a long day of climbing to see to. "

Teslyn didn't understand. And how could she ? Even with her unimaginable reconciliation to let the boy run loose, she was still a gleaming example of what Aes Sedai were. She thought it was some sense of gratitude that had Joline scouring the ridges in the dark for the ingredients of her grandfather's recipe and she was partly right. But not mostly. How long had it been since the last time she made it ? She was still just a girl back then, but even so, she knew how to brew the mountain men stew better than anyone.

Putting the memory aside, she took her mule's reins. " It made no difference. No one had managed to get any sleep last night. "

" Did he actually be able to sway your resolve ?" She asked after her.

Joline frowned to that. Sway her resolve… ? Did the boy actually manage to do that ? She tossed an uncertain glance at him. Almost everyone in the camp was packed by now, waiting on the last few men. Good soldiers, all of them. Men often were when they followed courage and enjoyed victory. Young Mat was doing a fine job, far better than it was conceivable – yet another mystery that itched her brains at night. Even now he was amongst his Redarms giving support and encouragement in these last moments before they set out again, swiftly taking away their bleakness and adding some good mood. And it took him no longer than until the last few were packed to put smiles back on their faces. Remarkable. Sighing sadly to herself, she led the animal forth.

The top of the pass Vanin had in mind was not much further up the slopes, but by the speed they were moving it was going take them hours to start to descend. Razor-sharp rocks and chiseled broken-off cliffs were all too willing to brake under the weight so the column had to be spread out thinly one behind another, with Blaerick, Fen and Vanin in the lead. Joline took place somewhere at the back while Teslyn placed herself in the middle close to young Mat which was the position Joline held yesterday. Distance between the two Aes Sedai was necessary due to the length of the column – it was safer this way – and Joline's warders were keeping an eye out at the road ahead as well as the men at the front.

Taking point as a guide, Vanin was carefully feeling the area before them out, looking for pats which seemed most reliable. Shrubs and ferns were always a good sign for their roots only held the stones more tightly. Her grandfather would mention that occasionally amidst other things when she would visit him at his cottage in Black Hills. Plants this high had to be harder than the rock upon which they grow, but it was also about knowing the right plant, the one with roots that went especially deep. Still, Vanin seemed to know what he was doing, and he moved with a surprising agility for such a hulking man.

By a general guess, it was somewhere around noon by the time they finally crossed the narrow gap in the mountains and started their long descent down towards Illian border. Unfortunately, weather this high was shifty at best, and thick clouds that lingered on these heights shadowed them for good two hours now hampering their progress along with the unbearable cold. Here and there patches of white snow covered the naked ground, even frost appeared occasionally, glittering like polished glass. Crystal icicles and thin frozen streams reflected their passage, looming dangerously slippery as if expecting a slightest wrong step. It was all irritating at best.

Once they crossed the gap, young Mat had them stop and rise camp on the first flatter area they came upon and soon the rest of the wood supplies were being burned to warm frozen hands and provide a hot meal. Sticking to the lonely fire for her and Teslyn, Joline quietly sipped her cup of warm tea after finishing off what remained of the salty beef and broth. The soldiers were dicing for coppers in smaller bands of four or five and her un fated warder was carefully making sure that things in the camp were in proper order.

But how ever she would spin around the matter, she could see no other choice. It had gone on for far too long, and it could not be allowed to go on any longer. She had to set things right.

" You do be strangely quiet of late. " Teslyn spoke interrupting her contemplations. " Be you willing to share what be on your mind ?"

Joline placed the warm cup on the bare rock at her feet. The air around them wasn't much warmer yet the bonfire was doing miracles. A flow of _saidar_ could have done the same, but waving fire was not something a woman was particularly good at, and they did need to rest form holding the source for hours. " I keep telling myself that I too was affected by his _ta'veren_ twist of the pattern. " She answered. " But no matter how I try to pull myself out of it, I can't. "

" What do you be talking about ?" Teslyn asked.

" When we fell down the cliff, I thought that was it. " she continued. " But when he saved us… Teslyn, all I could think of was to seize the chance to get him to remove that _ter'angreal_ so I could bond him. I would have bonded him that instant. " She shuddered before she continued. " And I believe that it would have been a disaster. He was struggling for our lives, and all I could think of was to make him my warder. "

" It do be… tempting. " Teslyn spoke. " And it do be who you are. Aes Sedai can do little else but to meddle in the waving of the pattern. "

" See, that's just it, Teslyn !" She spoke almost desperately. " Aes Sedai have grown to do nothing else but to meddle. All we do is bully people, lead them by the nose, and plot the pats of the mighty. I was at the brink of ruining whatever destiny the Wheel had in stored for that boy without a care of how important his role might be. "

" You… just be needing to take more care. " Teslyn tried to hide her shock at hearing these words behind a sip from her cup, but she was looking at her rather oddly. " Most of the time, the world do need to be lead by the nose. "

" I'm not the only one, Teslyn. " She snapped. This was not about her 'childish attitudes' as she so often had the nerve to mention. " We Aes Sedai put our fingers in everything we can possibly put them in, telling kings and queens what to say, how to think, how to act ! Light, we even choose them once too often to suit our plans !" She sighed. " In the old tongue, 'Aes Sedai' means servants of all, yet we appear to be anything but. We are so blinded by our arrogance and pride that… that… We need to change Teslyn. "

Teslyn was openly staring at her now. " I do think you be right when you say you do be caught by a _ta_'_veren_. What you be talking about is… It did be impossible and dangerous. If you be starting to go and tell other Aes Sedai how they should act, you do be lucky to get off with a switching. "

" I know I'm right, Teslyn. " she took up her cup again. " The world does need a hand to guide it more often than not, but that doesn't mean that this hand has to be so cold and harsh. Change has to start somewhere. "

They were both quiet for the rest of their meal until the time came to move on and the camp was broken again. This side of the mountain was a lot more hospitable to them. The trails they used were considerably wider and even the weather seemed to have improved though still obscuring their sight with clouds. And the ground seemed safe enough to support them so young Mat had them all singing. It was a neat way of staying in touch with each other rather than to have someone wonder off in the mist. A particularly popular tune during this time was _'Dance with Jack o' the shadows' _which oddly enough had a few verses about their general, another of the strange happenstances that surrounded the boy. Who under the Light was that Salantar he mentioned last night ?

For a good few hours more were they stumbling on down the steep mountain trails untill a loud cry of halt had them stop the singing. Before Joline could realize what was happening, the mist started to move apart all around them, at once making the area clearly visible. Even the mules seemed spooked by that. But that was nothing besides what was revealed behind the misty shrouds ; silvery-blue light was spilling onto them, emanating from a square hole in the air which gazed at the sunny plains of golden wheat. The heat was such a contrast next to the mountain chill, it felt like a dour to an oven. But what really had Joline freeze inside when looking at the hole in the air was the fact that she could not see the flows of the power that had made it - it was _saidin_. A young red-haired man in a pitch black coat was standing next to it with two pins on his collar, one shaped like a silver sword and the other, a twisted golden serpent with legs. As if she needed to notice those to know what he was. An instant later _saidar_ was filling her and Teslyn to overflowing and Blareick and Fen seemed tense enough to strike in an eye blink.

" Be easy, all of you !" Young Mat growled. It seemed that he really could feel when someone held the power around him but that was of least importance now. And that was when they noticed the Tairen lord walking swiftly to them.

" Mat ! Thank the Light you are safe !" Talmanes said. " We feared you were dead !"

" What are you talking about ?" Mat spoke surprised. " Where did you come from ? Did you meet these fellows along the way ?" he gestured at the black-coated man. " Were they finally moving past the mountains ?"

" We came from Illian, Mat. " Talmanes resumed. " We've made it in our due time but you weren't there ahead of us. We've bean searching these mountains for two days, trying to find you. "

* * *

Lazaruss :" _With the teachers breading down my neck constantly it's not easy to find time to write. I do try though._ "


	21. Chapter 8a Illian Camps

Lazaruss :" _Here I am. I haven't forgotten you, but I have a girlfriend now, and the Light knows girlfriends are time consuming. Anyway, hope you like this chapter and the one just after it. "_

* * *

**Chapter 8.a ; **_**Illian Camps**_

For her part, Joline was too terrified by the prospect of a man channeling right in front of her, to realize the absurdity of that statement. It was only after Teslyne gasped and lost the source altogether, that the meaning of those words struck her, disolving her link with the source as well. It was impossible ! It had to be some kind of a mistake.

" Are you saying that we've been in these mountains for six days ?" Mat asked astounded. Joline thought someone in the back mutter "Light help us" under his breath, but no one else stirred. Nothing else stirred the silence except for the rush of hot draft from that awful hole. " Talmanes, we've camped only one bloody night !"

The Tairen lord darted his eyes over the gapping faces of Mat's companions and slowly his joy winked out. " One night ? But Mat… It's… Ask anyone ; We've set out six days ago. Ask Daedrid, even he arrived to Illian ahead of you. "

Silent murmur started to circle around the Redarms, whispers about the Dark One's work, and the Dark One stealing days from them. Even the black-coated man was now staring at them in an evident surprise. Joline was perhaps the first one to pull herself together. A man who could channel – A _man_ who _channeled_ – was less than three paces from her and she had let go of the source. Her pounding heart was trying to brake through her chest but she managed to embrace _saidar_ again and Teslyn was soon to follow. If the two of them were the first to come to, young Mat was the second.

" Quiet. " He shouted cutting off the murmur instantly. " What about the Band ? Did you have them sent to Tar Valon ?"

* * *

Within the next half hour, the small column of men was swiftly progressing through the sun bathed emerald fields of young wheat north of Illian. Young Mat and the Tairen Lord were riding at the front of the group, silently exchanging words concerning the Tar Valon attack. It would have been interesting to listen to what they were saying, except for the fact that a man who could channel was riding almost right in front of her. Joline could not take her horrifying eyes off his broad back and Teslyne tried very hard not to quiver in her saddle without much success. Perhaps Seanchan didn't terrify her as much any more, now that she was in his presence.

Even in Ebou Dar, rumors reached them of an army of black-coated men who channeled, assembled by Rand al'Thor, but next to their pressing issues with the Seanchan nether of them had had the time to pay much heed to it. It had seemed impossible, madness even, to think of an army of such men – hundreds, perhaps thousands of men who could channel, walking about as freely as it was said. But actually being in ones presence was more than enough to sear away all doubts like dry kindling. Light, how could have the Tower _allowed_ that to happen ? This ridiculous rebellion was to blame. Had the Tower been whole, none of this would have happened. How were they suppose to deal with them now that they have spread like a hoard of locus ? Light be upon them, it would be yet another Braking of the World all over again !

For a while they all rode on by themselves, and than all of a sudden, the man's horse started to slow down, shortening the distance between him and the two Aes Sedai. It was slow at first, but it grew more apparent as they inched closer. Joline shared a puzzled and a bit startled glance with Teslyn but nether of them dared to express their fear by falling back. Who knew what he might take into his head if he'd even suspect that they were afraid of him. She could feel Blaerick and Fenn almost behind her, tensing and ready to strike.

Bit by bit, their horses grew closer and closer, giving them a better look of him. A broad-shouldered man – a boy not past seventeen – with pretty brown eyes and dark-brown hair, easily noticed in a few glances he spared in their direction. For some reason, he wore a very thick, shaggy and untrimmed beard which went almost to his chest, and a sword in a scabbard was at his hip, as if he used steel to kill like normal men did. And he knew Traveling ! Yet another rumor turned out to be true. Joline was frantically trying to suppress the image of hundreds of these men popping out of thin air wherever they wished, and even more frantically to keep the effort on the inside, dreading to think what other discarded rumors were also true.

She and Teslyn were riding close together, their knees almost touching, but now their horses had to part to let his spotted gelding slide in between them. It was only after he came level with the two of them did he stop falling behind and matched his speed with theirs. And the three of them resumed riding like that. Slowly. In silence.

" There is no reason to be… uneasy, Aes Sedai. "; The man spoke suddenly in a soft Andoran accent. She glanced at Teslyn whose hands gripped the reins very tightly. Uneasy ? Afraid, he was about to say. Light help them. " I assure you that you are in no danger what so ever. "

Joline allowed herself to observe him briefly, just a flicker of her eyes. Light, he was only a boy and he was facing madness and death. And Gentling. Better that than the alternative. She kept telling herself that at least that way he had a chance to live… But, oh Light, he was just a boy.

Since nether of them spoke a word, he went on just as softly. He must have been a simple farmer before he donned that monstrous black coat. " And I assure you that Gentling me would serve no purpose what so ever, ether. You may have heard that lord Logain was healed of that. I saw him channel just a few days ago. "

Teslyn made a quiet gasp in her saddle. She tried to mask it by clearing her throat, but like with her shudders, she made a poor job of it. This time however, Joline couldn't blame her ; Teslyn had been one of the sisters sent after Logain. If it was true, if this poor fellow was not at least half-mad already, it meant that all a Gentled man had to do was to find someone who would make him channel again. Any Gentled man ! The breaking of the World, all over again !

They still remained silent, so the man resumed. " But where are my manners ; Asha'man Todd al'Feen. There are several hundred of us in Illian, by the way, so don't get any funny ideas. And don't take into your head that the Black Tower is left undefended. " For a moment he frowned before he went on again, though it was a quick transition. " In any case, we were given orders long since that no sister is to be harmed unless she tries harming one of us first. And it seams you won't be staying long enough for ether, so... "

" Young man, be your mother aware of what you be up to ?" Tesline asked sternly and somewhat angry, and Joline turned her head away quickly before anyone could notice she was staring. Fortunately, the man didn't look her way, blushing slightly, but he did respond.

" It's not something I can tell a lot of people, now is it. But once she – and you, for that matter – learn the truth, I think you will be very pleased matters are what they are. "

" The truth ?" Teslyn arched an eyebrow his way. Light, he could be holding _saidin _right now !

The boy blushed again and grinned quite openly. He seemed to be stiffening a chuckle. " It's best that you hear it from… someone else. You might not believe it otherwise. "

Exchanging another brief glance with Teslyn, Joline swallowed the bile rising in her stomach. Whatever the boy was talking about couldn't be anything good. But this whole awkward situation also gave her an idea of how to deal with her fears. Despite the fact that he could channel – she prayed to the Light that he doesn't go mad right next to her – he could also give them something invaluable ; information. But it seemed Teslyn had something else in mind.

" Be Logain… Lord Logain in Illian ?" She asked quite casually, yet Joline could notice the effort it took. She could not imagine the horror of coming face to face with a man she had Gentled once before, only to find him able to channel again.

" No. " The boy spoke still smiling and keeping his eyes ahead. " He had other matters to attend to by the orders of the Lord Dragon. " Had she been standing, Joline's knees would have sagged. The Dragon Reborn ! She didn't know why it would make her more terrified than she already was, but mere mention of him just did. Well, she was not going to enter the city if he was there !

" And be… the Lord Dragon in Illian ?" Tesline asked facing the boy.

" None of us knows where he is. " the boy sighed. " Except Lord Logain. He's all but disappeared since the… since Cairhien. Mat might know where he is though. "

" Cairhien ?" Joline arched an eyebrow. He wasn't in Illian, thank the Light.

The boy was hesitant with his answer this time and his smile finally slipped. " Someone… tried to kill him. He's been hiding ever since, but we know for a fact he is alive. Both the M'hael – Lord Mazrim Taim – and Lord Logain agree in that. " He seemed to think it sufficient proof. Taim and Logain were both following al'Thor ? Two false Dragons and a real one. And an army of men who could channel at their call, all able to Travel, all safe from Gentling. Bile was rising in her gut again, but she managed to suppress it. Barely. Sating her curiosity was a great help so far.

" You seem to know Lord General Matrim Cauthon ?" She asked, just to keep the conversation going, but the boy's answer actually surprised her.

" Lord General ?" He laughed brightening up again. " Hardly ! I doubt he recognizes me with this beard, but he himself hadn't changed as much as he seems to think. Yes I know him. Troublemaker since cradle, that one. Lord Perrin, I can understand, but Lord General Matrim Cauthon is something a bit harder to wrap your brain about. Though, I suppose it had to happen with Rand being the bloody Dragon Reborn and all… Pardon my language Aes Sedai. "

The two of them were openly goggling him now, not that he seemed to mind. So he was from Two Rivers as well ? The possibilities and questions that started to pile up within her were staggering. She didn't even care he could channel now that she knew everything he could tell her, but even so, she didn't let go of the source. Nether did Teslyn and they were both exhausted from the trip and at the very limits of their strengths.

" Don't get the idea that I'm revealing too much, though. " He went on a bit more determinedly. " I'm telling you only what is commonly known already, what you need to know so don't do anything rash. And as for secret plans and workings and politics, well, you'll just have to ask someone else. I go where I'm told, and that's it. "

" We be in Arad Doman and away from the rest of the world for quite some time. " Tesline said sounding a bit more relaxed. How was she managing it ? One might think she was talking to a normal person, rather than… Joline stopped her thoughts before they could go farther. "Anything you do be able to talk about, be perfectly fine. "

As they rode on towards the city through fresh green crops with the warm sun above their heads, the massive tension between the three odd riders seemed to slacken considerably. The black-coated man did most of the talking about almost anything the two women at his sides wanted to know, and in that short time, he was able to confirm about a hundred wildest roomers that had reached them since Ebou Dar. The catastrophic capture of fifty – _fifty_ – sisters sent by Elaida and her disastrous attempt to kidnap Rand al'Thor, was what had stung Joline the most. At least all those sisters were still alive, though bonded – _bonded_ of all things. So far it seemed the Asha'man were taking Aes Sedai down like flies.

The boy also spoke of a strange turmoil within the city, dead people walking the streets, instantaneous storms, bizarre accidents and all manner of madness that had the townsfolk terrified. According to him, more than once Asha'man and Aes Sedai had to link to set matters straight, a thing which made Teslyn's eyes nearly come out of her head. Joline felt the same way ; men bonding women, even against their will, was one thing, but actually commanding them to share in the madness of _saidin_ was quite different. And when she pointed it out, the boy merely put on that smile of his, when he thought he knew more than they did. As if he didn't have a care in the world.

" Some of them are in Illian right now, accompanying their Asha'man. " he spoke and Joline discovered she was beginning to resent that annoying nonchalant smile. " You should ask them more of the matter, and I'm sure they'll be happy to tell you. Ah. It seems we've arrived. " He gestured ahead.

* * *

Lazaruss : " _Proceed to the next chapter please. "_


	22. Chapter 8b Illian Camps

**Chapter 8.b**_** ; Illian Camps**_

* * *

The city of Illian, stretched before them on the horizon, a massive cluster of tall buildings and elaborate towers. The city was surrounded by a vast number of marshes but the Illianers had many routs through them to bring in goods from the northern farms and the southern ports. No roads though, for the marshes also served as a defense against invaders, which was why the city itself was without a siege wall. Still as an added novelty, there were many drawbridge towers under construction across the marshes, spreading onwards from every gate of the city. When they were done, three or four consecutive towers would be able to make a long bridge for each gate and to rise it just as quickly in case of an emergency. Except that Traveling all but dismissed the safety marshes and walls would provide.

Many farms and villages stood to the north, some large some small, and according to rumors, all working around the clock to produce food needed for the army. Numerous battle camps were surrounding the city, bearing all kinds of banners, Illianer, Tairen, Cairhenin, even Saldean of all things, but set above all of them, two banners fluttered on the salty ocean breeze – the crimson banner of Light, and the white Dragon banner. They made Joline's skin crawl. At least it was an army set against the Seanchan, and including the Asha'man, a formidable force indeed. The Light willing, they'll all just kill each other off.

Within the next five minutes, they were riding through one of the Illianer camps, evident by their banners with golden bees. Soldiers of Illian, most armed with crossbows the band used in their retreat from Murandy, silently watched them pass, not letting their weapons out of their hands. It wasn't a surprise that they watched the Tairen lord just as carefully as they did the al'Feen boy. Even with a common enemy, there was still a lot of bad blood between Tear and Illian. It was a fairly sizable camp of tall green tents filled with the smell of cock fires and roasting meet which tickled their appetite. After two days – _two_, not six no matter what Talmanes said – of cold rations, a fresh warm stew with a steak on the side was just what they needed. But other matters had to be settled first.

Halfway into camp, a cluster of Mat's Redarms greeted them with a cheer. Edesina was with them, obviously happy to see them, and so was mistress Anan and Thom Merilin. Olver also broke through the crowd rushing straight to Mat and giving him a tight hug as soon as he dismounted. He ruffled the boys hair fondly, but the gaze he gave his men had no fondness in it.

" From what I hear, " He spoke loudly. " you slackers refused to go to Tar Valon with the rest of the Band, so you could wait here in the comfort of Illian for me to arrive. Well here I am, and that means your time off is over. I've already given Talmanes a set of some new duties to keep you busy for the next few months just as soon as we join those who had sense enough to follow orders. And consider yourself lucky you got off as easy as that !"

Most of them were actually studying their boots now or fingering their straps quite awkwardly, not meeting his gaze. Talmanes usually had a stern face, but right now, Mat was out shadowing him by far.

" Well ? Eat up and pack up !" he said. " I intend to leave as soon as possible, not to wait for you louts to play Women's Circle meeting !" It took no more than that to have them scatter for their belongings, forcing another regretful sigh out of Joline's mouth while Todd masked yet another of his smiles behind scratching of his brown beard. " Thom, " Mat continued, softer this time. " As soon as I check up on how Aludra's doing, you and Noal should meet me so we could go do… that thing we discussed. "

" You don't mean to go to Tar Valon first ?" The old gleeman knuckled his shaggy white mustaches.

" Done is done. " He said. " That battle had already played out. We may as well save some time by getting back on schedule. "

As he was saying that, Edesina made her way to them through the departing crowd. " What happened to you ?" she whispered. " And what's all that talk amongst the others about days being stolen from you ?"

" We be in those mountains only two days. " Teslyn replied just as silently and the other woman gasped.

" That's… impossible. Impossible !"

Teslyn spoke something back, but Joline didn't listen to them argue the matter out. It seemed Mat was trying to talk some sense into Olver who was vigorously shaking his head. " I'm staying with you Mat. " The boy grinned like a loon, and ran off to the tents giving in turn Mistress Anan some room to approach.

" Well, I must say I was actually worried for you, my Lord. " She beamed her bright smile up at him. " I can't imagine what I would do with myself if you weren't around to make work for me. "

" You could stay here. " He spoke silently. Was there a touch of concern in his voice ?" I'll give you enough money to buy a decent inn and settle down. There's no more need for you to accompany me. It's not like the Seanchan have much chance of invading Illian now. "

For a long moment she studied him thoughtfully. " My Jasfer should be arriving soon and my heart longs for the sight of him… " she started slowly but than her voice firmed. " But what makes you think you have any right to give me charity ? You think none but you has enough gold of their own ? What nerve ! Your ears need some boxing ! And put your eyes back into your head ! You are lucky I don't bend you over my knee !" With that she turned and stalked away to one of the nearest tents, leaving him gapping behind her. Thom Merilin was knuckling his mustaches again, no doubt for a different reason, and Todd couldn't help but snort, vainly trying to swallow his laughter.

" Oh, like you have any less trouble with women !" Mat groaned both to himself and to the black-coated man, and than for the first time he noticed him. " Todd ? Todd al'Feen ? What under the light are you doing here ? And why are you wearing that thing ?" It was unclear if he meant the black coat or the beard.

" It's a long story Mat. " The Asha'man crossed the space between them in two long swift strides shaking his hand furiously. " If you have an hour to spare over a mug of brew, I'll tell you all about it. This Illianer stuff is quite good. "

" I… don't think I have the time… " He started, but than he sighed shaking his head. " Oh, burn me ! I suppose I could spare an hour for one mug and the basics. One, mind !" he emphasized when Todd started grinning again. " I still have people to check upon. "

* * *

After half a dozen mugs of Illianer beer, with the tavern music playing in the background Mat finally started to loosen up a bit. The drink was actually quite decent, and best of all, un spoiled. He was used to tasting vinegar in his glass by now, and this was a pleasant surprise after the bloody mountain and all the troubles he'd been through. Six days ! Six bloody days gone in a night ! The tavern was also decent enough, with plenty of room and pretty carved round tables, though even the waitresses tended to stay clear of him and Todd. Even so, gold in his pocket was more than enough to provide adequate service.

" With the food and drink going bad within days, " Todd was saying. " people had to adapt, but the brew makers started it. Each day, they make only enough beer for people to drink until tomorrow, and so on. Soon everyone started doing it. Sure, supplies are a bit scarce, and there's never enough to go around, but much better than it used to be. Of course, weet and grapes don't grow every day, but we manage. "

Mat nodded his head in agreement, but his mind was preoccupied with some other things Todd spoke of, the most amazing one being the cleansing of the Dark One's taint from _saidin_. The man sounded sane as always, and as he said, more than happy to speak with someone who won't bulk away, yet Mat found it hard not to finger the foxhead under his shirt. He hoped it was true, but still… And Perrin being the Lord of Two Rivers ? He wished he could have seen it… Completely unexpectedly, colors swirled through his beer-fogged mind resolving into Perrin sleeping in a chair, his head on his arm, and tucked in a blanket. The image vanished quickly enough but it left Mat groaning ; Light who else was going to start popping into his head ?

" Don't worry about her, Mat. " Todd spoke, almost startling him. He must have misinterpreted his groan.

" Who ? What do you mean ?" he asked.

" She knows how to take care of herself. " Todd spoke seriously. " Though I am a bit surprised you've chosen to dance with a woman of her age. And married on top of that. Don't worry. I'm sure this Jasfer-fellow will never know about you. "

Mat almost spilled what little was left in his mug. " Todd, it's not… ! There's nothing between me and Mistress Anan ! She helped me out and I wanted to do what I could for her ! I just don't want her to get hurt, and the last thing I want is for her to keep following me around, especially since I'll end up back in Tar Valon again. "

" And why don't you want her in Tar Valon ?" Todd asked over his mug.

Berating himself for letting his tongue wag, Mat sighed heavily. Mistress Anan didn't want her secret out, but instead of dodging the subject, he came up with a different idea. " Listen Todd, would you do me a favor and keep an eye on her, make sure she settles down and all. Looks like she'll be meeting that husband of hers soon. I know you must be busy, but until than, could you at least find someone to look after her ?"

" You know I'll help the best I can Mat. " the man frowned. " but why do you think she needs looking after ? From what I've seen, she needs none of it. "

Mat hesitated before answering, but Todd needed to know now. " I don't want Aes Sedai to crowd around her. She can't channel any more and its best if she just goes on with her life as before I came along. "

Halfway down his mug Todd spluttered, coughing and staring at Mat. " She was Aes Sedai ?" He asked incredulously once he was able to catch a breath again.

" _Was_, Todd. Not any longer, though. " Mat replied and frowned as the other man started grinning and laughing like an idiot. Even back home, Todd had the most irritating laugh, but this was too much. What was the matter with him ? Did he finally go mad ? He knew that the cleansing of _saidin_ was too much to hope for. Light, what was he suppose to tell his mother ? He almost reached with the mug to hit the man when Todd bounded to his feet still laughing.

" Come with me !" He managed in between laughs, and the foxhead grew cold on Mat's chest. It was a relief that it worked with both Asha'man and Aes Sedai, yet that still left the matter of actually dealing with the man if he'd gone mad !

In a moment, the familiar silvery slash revolved into a gateway right there in the inn cutting the murmur and the music off in an instant. But as soon as Todd took Mat to his feet and shoved him through the Gateway, the murmur continued to pick up as if nothing had happened. It seemed that even the common folk were used to that sort of thing by now.

As the thing snapped closed behind them, Mat saw they were back in the camp, inside a big green neatly made tent – Todd's most probably. Without giving any explanations, Todd jerked Mat outside by his arm, dragging him amidst the other tents while shouting and calling for Mistress Anan. More than once, Mat tried to talk some sense into him, to ask him what had gotten into his head, but they were moving too fast for the man to notice. And just as he saw Joline Edesina and Teslyn dining further away by one of the fires, and waved them urging them to come to his aid, did Mistress Anan finally bumped into them, ducking out of one of the tents.

" What's all this noise about… " For all her grace and dignity, Mistress Anan's eyes went very big and her face face grew considerably paler as the brightly grinning black coated man grabbed her head in his strong hands. At least he had finally let go of Mat's arm. The foxhead on his chest told him that the three Aes Sedai had embraced the source, and were almost behind him already. But than the unexpected happened.

All three women gasped simultaneously, and the chill pulled out of Mat's medallion. It was still cool, but not enough for two women, let alone three. And before he could begin to ask why, Todd stepped out of the way, leaving Mistress Anan laughing and crying and hugging herself. Teslyn placed both hands over her gapping mouth and Joline seemed as if she was about to fall on her face. And Edesina stepped forward to Mistress Anan, wrapping her arms around her in a comforting hug. " I'm sorry… " she whispered. She was crying as well. " I had no idea… "

" Will someone explain to me what's going on ?" Mat wished his voice didn't sound so frantic, but he was at the end of his nerves after Todd apparently went mad, and the three Aes Sedai lost their grip.

" She be holding the Source, Mat. " Teslyn's voice shook and her eyes were beginning to water. " She be able to channel. "

* * *

Lazaruss :" _There you go. Sorry to keep you waiting and all. Next chapter will be about Min, leading on to Rand._ "


	23. Chapter 9a Paying A Visit

Lazaruss :" _To start with, I want to answer a few questions you've posted in your reviews :  
_

_1. Todd is a nice character for he was like that since he was a kid, next because things flourish in Two Rivers since Perrin became a Lord there, and finally, because the Source is now clean. I imagine all the Asha'man are overjoyed because of the Source, but the Two Rivers' Asha'man also have Perrin to be pleased about and proud of. That's why Todd is like that._

_2. As for healing stilling/gentling, notice that Nynaeve was able to heal Logain properly, but not Siuan or Leane, and that Logain's Asha'man were able to heal the sisters Rand had stilled, properly. Therefore – a woman can heal a man properly, and a man can heal a woman properly, but if a woman heals a woman, or a man, a man, they will be weak like Siuan and Leane are now. No, I don't think Siuan will go for the re-healing option, for she would have to be stilled again first, and stilling is by far the worst possible pain imaginable. Besides, I think they are happy the way they are._

_3. No, the Black Ajah wouldn't be prepared for the Seanchan attack because the Forsaken in charge of them didn't see fit to notify them. If they had been more competent, they would have been notified, but since they had bungled up their tasks so catastrophically, they are doomed for _damane_ collars. And besides, in the larger scheme, it makes no difference to Dark One if Black Sisters or _damane_ fight for him. All he'd do is find them some _Sul'dam _who are darkfriends. And they get punished for failing him on top of that. _

_4. Yes, when he came to Sallidar, Mat had heard that Nynaeve had healed Siuan and Leane, but in book 11, when he discovered Mistress Annan was an Aes Sedai, he didn't think much of it. I'm guessing it's because he has his head full of memories from all sorts of ages, which makes it difficult for him to have in mind everything from 'now', and because he didn't think much of it to begin with. In any case, since Robert Jordan didn't have him think of it, I wasn't going to, ether. Credit for that goes to his _ta'veren _twist of fate._

_5. No, Mat will not allow Joline to bind him. It was just a musing thought – Joline as his cook. Still, I have gone back and rectified it so it can cause no more confusion. _

_ And now, on with the chapter._

_

* * *

_**Chapter 9a ; _Paying A Visit_**

Fixing her green laced gloves and her stout purple riding cloak, Min was swiftly descending down the stairs of de'Vanianno manner, former home of Lord Mario de'Vanianno, a minor noble of Arad Doman on the border with World's End. It was Rand's belief that no one would think of looking for him here with all the trouble this land was having, with the Seanchan, the riots and the famine. After they were done jumping about through Gateways, planting false tracks and removing the old ones, they had finally settled here in this little mansion, barely big enough to take them all in. Even with Logain gone, as well as Loial and Bashere with most of his Saldeans, the manor was still over packed.

The morning was chilly, so Min had to put on an extra shift beneath her snug purple coat and breeches. Her black high-heeled boots and a green silken scarf were not the ones Rand preferred the most, but they would do for what she had in mind.

No, it was not the number of people that was occupying the manor that was hard to bear, but the fact that they were all walking on their toes. The servants had no idea, of course, but they had sense enough in their heads to know when something was wrong within the house. And it was more than just the usual signs of the approaching Tarmon Gai'don.

Strange to think of those things as 'usual'. The Dark One was stirring and touching the world, twisting and bending the Pattern any way he saw fit, and people were speaking quite openly about it in their common talk. _My living room vanished yesterday for two hours. My bed melted through the floor boards. My cows turned to dust. _She could hear such stories almost everywhere she went. And these things were just the tip of the iceberg. She shuddered. Rand would make things right again. He would. She would make sure of it.

The wide staircase was quite ornate, too ornate in fact. Lord de'Vanianno had no taste at all, but any sanctuary was better than none, especially now that they were keeping _her_ under lock and key. Fortunately for him, his Lordliness abandoned his manor long ago, fleeing from the Seanchan and without the intention of coming back, so the accommodation was all theirs now complete with servants. They were already growing desperate left on their own in hostile lands, and they practically fell all over themselves welcoming them in. Still, it didn't take long for their enthusiasm to fade. Not only that they had the Dragon Reborn in their midst, but also a number of men who could channel. And with _Tarmon Gai'don_ so close, they were all terrified Rand would draw Dark One himself onto the manor. They would have fled as soon as they'd learned except that there was no where safe to run, with hostile armies of every sort surrounding them on all sides.

And she suspected it also had something to do with that thing Rand pulled upon their arrival; she wasn't present for the show, but she was told about it later on… Well, she overheard actually, but that was not the point. The point was Rand, doing things behind her back, sweeping her under the rug, so to speak, while he plays at being the Lord Dragon! Neatly disposing her by sending her to ride, he stood before all of them and stated that he'll call out the entire Black Tower to bring back anyone who escapes, dead or alive. He could not allow rumours of his whereabouts to spread. And she had actually thought it was all a romantic surprise when he took her to the stables and presented her with Seiera, all groomed, just waiting to be saddled ! The nerve of him!

Well, if he was going to do things behind her back, let him. She too knew how to play that game.

The last few steps were always the hardest. Min made it down those, practically tip toeing, and resuming on in swift strides away from them. The servants didn't know, but they too felt uneasiness of that spot and tended to stay clear of it. Built into this last flight of stairs were red wooden doors leading on into the wine cellar. The servants were commanded to stay clear of that place no matter what their reasons might be, and they were also warned that the doors were constantly warded with both _saidin_ and _saidar_.

No one but few knew what was down there now, but Min was one of those few. That's why she was always tip-toeing the last few steps. Even shielded, chained, locked and guarded, sharing a house with that… that _creature_ was almost unbearable.

Yet, she was bearing it for Rand's sake. They had to learn whatever they could from _her_ before they send her off. Rand was still considering whether to send her to Black Tower or the Rebels, but at least he was realizing that keeping her here was out of the question. Still, he was not going to send her anywhere, until he was sure he had gained what he could from her. Min shuddered; why was he always acting like a boy of six sticking his hand into a bee-hive?

"Going somewhere girl?" That voice made Min stop in her tracks. Taking a deep breath, she straightened her face and turned towards the old crone. Cadsuane Melaidhrin didn't appear quite that old at a first glance, but that was just because her face was so indiscernible. If anyone needed conformation, that stern gaze was all it took to convince them she was as old as the oldest grandmother anywhere. Looking at her, Min was always reminded of one of her aunts, when they were crossed. This morning Cadsuane was in her green silken night robe, clearly only recently awakened. At least that proved this woman really did sleep from time to time.

"To the village and back." Min replied as levelly as she could manage." Rand is already up and somewhere in the basement." That was the bone the woman most often wanted. But apparently, not this time.

She approached her slowly, never taking an eye off of her. She didn't even blink." I thought you usually go riding well past sunrise."

Min's stomach was slowly tying itself into knots but she didn't let it show. Cadsuane knew better than to bother her now, but that didn't mean she had simply forgotten about her. Many 'circumspect' encounters whenever there was no one else around, attested to the contrary. At least she had limited herself only to asking questions, and not as often as she once did, but Min had no doubt Cadsuane's cronies were keeping tabs on her none the less.

"Yes, I usually do." She crossed her arms to keep them from clenching into fists. She could not afford to have anyone follow her this morning. That was why even the bond inside her head was masked.

"You have grown too comfortable since the last time we've had an eye to eye." Cadsuane spoke quite casually." What you need is some of those aunts of yours to put some manners back into you."

Well, so much for no threats. Min tried very hard not to give off any sign of fright but she suspected she did a poor job. If Cadsuane should somehow bring at least one of her aunts here, she'd find herself stripped, strapped and hauled off back to Baerlon, or as far away from the Dragon Reborn as possible, without getting a word in between. Min had no idea of how Cadsuane knew about that, but she did, and it chilled her to the bone. No, Cadsuane knew Rand needed Min Farshaw by his side, but just telling her aunts would be bad enough.

"My manners are perfectly fine, thank you." She replied trying to keep her voice steady." And if I choose to go riding so early in the morning, I will." This was not the tone one used with Cadsuane, but she dared. She hoped it would make her think her early morning ride was a whim and nothing important. Even so, she was cold as ice inside with those hard dark eyes constantly upon her.

For a good few moments more did she had to endure it before the woman averted her gaze." Enjoy yourself than." She spoke, while moving on." But take heed; it won't be long now until we all are forced to make some very hard choices. I trust you, of all, will choose wisely." Thank the light that she was leaving, undoubtedly to bully someone else, giving her the space she needed to start breathing again.

Min just stiffened her pace, not turning away. Whatever it was that Cadsuane meant or thought, she had made all of her choices long ago and she would not stray from them. In her own experience, Aes Sedai's cryptic messages were best left ignored. It did no good beating one's head about them too much. And besides, she had more important matters to see to this morning.

For a few days now, Min was making sure everyone knew she was finding the house too stuffy, especially with the prisoner in the basement, and that she would go for an hour of riding each day, usually with an escort. The idea occurred to her that day Rand spooked the servants. It was necessary to make an impression, and today, all her sacrifice was about to pay off. She just hated leaving Rand alone even for a second and she prayed he wouldn't go and do anything woolheaded in her absence.

In a few short turns, she passed through the garden and reached the stables, but to her surprise, she met face to face with a broad shouldered, black-coated man, holding the bridles of Seiera and his own horse, all ready and saddled. Androl Genhald was a square Taraboner with heavy eyebrows, always looking as if he had something on his mind. He was in his middle years, but was cleanly shaven, even though that face appeared lacking in some moustache. He never spoke of it, but he might have been a noble, judging by that heavy gold ring he always fingered.

Seeing him made Min sigh in exasperation; was there anyone actually sleeping this morning? Rand had no doubt heard of her going out and sent the man to keep her safe. She had masked the bond and yet he knew. How, under the Light? Was he… Was he spying on her?

"I'll just have a circle around the manor Genhald." She spoke, doing her best to sound frustrated. She had already sighed, and besides, maybe he'd think she was annoyed by him following her around and change his mind." There's really no need to accompany me."

"I wasn't planning to." He smiled amused. Genhald came along with all of the Asha'man Logain had brought, and from what she could guess, his first loyalty was to Logain and not Rand." I have my own matters to see too. The servants still need accompanying to Andor and back." He spoke, handing her the reins." The Lord Dragon just sent me to tell the stable boys to prepare Seiera for you. Enjoy your ride." And with that, he mounted his stallion, guiding it skilfully out of the stables and leaving her to gape at his back.

Rand knew! And he didn't care she was sneaking off! How did he know? She was so careful; there was no way he could possibly know. Was there? But before she could ask him, just for a moment before Genhald left her sight, she saw a black aura burning around him and it made her heart sink; he was going to die. Of all her viewings, those were always the worst kind that would leave her saddened for a whole day, but these days she had to keep her cheers up, especially for Rand. Telling herself that there wasn't anything anyone could do, she mounted Seiera and rode out into the chill.

The De'Vanianno manor was on a hill covered in pine trees forming a lush grove but the plains around it were mostly just grassy. A dirt road lead eastward into a quiet nearby village, mostly undisturbed by the passing armies which suited their needs quite well. The servants would go there to buy goods needed for the manor, but only seldom since Rand came. More often they would use gateways to travel to other cities and villages and buy their necessities there. These days they had to search far and wide before they could find anything suitable for eating or drinking and she hoped that this morning they would provide something better than what was on the table last night.

Min started out north, but as soon as she was out of sight, she turned west and made her way through the pines, emerging after a while into a lush green meadow. The morning chill was really taking hold here and she had to pull her purple woollen cloak tighter around herself. Even so, crystal dew drops sparkling over long leaves of the grass on the first morning light made her feel quite warm inside. Or maybe it was just the yawning. Seiera didn't like the cold much ether, but she stood patiently with her head low in the pasture like any well trained horse would. Min wished they could have arranged this meeting a bit later during the day, but apparently, queen's schedule was a very busy one.

She didn't know how long she had waited there, but the dawn was already pushing all the stars back beneath the horizon and the sky was beginning to brighten visibly. Her surrounding was quite beautiful in fact. Each morning, the pines would give off a most wondrous scent which she always enjoyed despite her weariness. Now and then a bird call reached her ear as creatures of the forest were waking from their slumber, all of which helped improve her mood. She had almost forgotten that horrible black hue around Androl Genhald. Almost.

Strange that this area hadn't been affected by the Dark One's touch, at least not as much. It was still full of unexplained events, but at least they were minor compared to the rumours that were reaching them from other places. It had to be something to do with Rand's _ta'veren_ influence. It was said in one of Herrid Fell's books that _ta'veren_ were acting like support for the construction of the Pattern and it seemed that Rand was stabilizing what the Dark One was destabilizing. At least in his close proximity.

Min was getting tired of waiting, but finally, the air in front of her started to shimmer, and then a bright blue slit appeared before her, descending to the ground and rotating into an opening. It was quite sizable, and the riders that emerged had no trouble passing through.

"It's good to see you again Min." Elaine spoke fondly. "I hope I didn't let you wait too long. I still had some duties to see to before I could sneak away."

* * *

Lazaruss :" _To be continued._ "


	24. Chapter 9b Paying A Visit

**Chapter 9.b ;** _**Paying A Visit**_

* * *

In a moment, they were both dismounted and rushing into each other's arms." I would have waited a whole day for you." Min spoke fondly, her voice a bit shaky. Look at her; she was about to cry like a child! Except that she hadn't seen Elaine for so long, it made her heart sing in that one hug. And Elaine too seemed to breathe a bit unsteadily.

The queen of Andor wore loose brocaded green silk and opal combs which held her golden hair very neatly, but other than that she was poorly dressed for the chill this far north. Caemlyn was apparently much warmer. Yet, as she emerged into the clearing she must have done something with the power to warm the area and Min soon had to loosen her purple cloak. It was a pleasant sensation which even Seiera seemed to enjoy.

While they were hugging, just for an instant, an image was formed above Elaine's head of her and a young Asha'man together searching for something. It was gone too soon to decipher it in depth but Min thought that this man was not a full Asha'man, but a Dedicated, or maybe a Soldier.

As always, Birgitte came after Elaine, silent but bearing a fond smile, with her silver bow and long golden hair fastened into a long braid. Hundreds of images and auras flickered around her constantly, like fireworks to Min's eyes, too fast and too many for her to make anything out. All she could discern was that a man was coming but that too was just a faint impression. From the first time she saw her she had resigned herself to give up trying to decipher Birgitte's future. But the real surprise was a pair of women that came last.

Min had never met them before – at least she thought she hadn't – but she had no doubt that she'd remember them from now on. It was the way they were dressed, in long tight red coats, swords strapped at the hip, wide-brim red hats with a long feather sticking out and armoured polished chest plates shaped to 'adhere' to their figures. These were Elaine's honour guard unless Min missed her guess. She had seen them during her last visit to Caemlyn, but the outfits were a new addition. Still, despite these unorthodox garments, the two of them seemed quite imposing and statuesque, more than a match for any threat. It was a surprise more so, because this meeting was suppose to be in private.

"Well, how well does the crown fit with those golden locks?" Min asked, smiling and drying her eyes." I did warn you, you'll be a queen one day."

"It has its ups and downs." Elaine sighed catching her breath. "For one, everyone seem to be trying to drown me in goat milk and you would not believe the list of things that need doing after the war." It took the smile off her face and for a moment she hesitated, looking through the trees. She was looking straight at Rand, and Min could see the longing on her face. "I felt it. I felt something had happen to him…" She whispered.

But as she was saying those words, another silvery vertical slash of light descended. This one took longer to rotate into an opening, acting a bit… wobbly. Once it did open, though, it displayed an inside of a dark tent from which Aviendha stepped through to them.

" I…" She started. " I feared you didn't get my summons…" She was in an Apprentice's robe and barefooted but the chill didn't seem to bother her. An Aiel could walk barefooted through fire and ice, and tell jokes on top of that. "The Wiseones do not know I'm…" That was as far as she managed before her voice faded and her eyes glistened with upcoming tears.

Without word, the two of them rushed into her arms and sharing another fond hug. Light, but it was good to see them again after so long even though it made no sense whatsoever. Min's memories about meeting Aviendha were foggy at best and their time together was brief but her heart still clenched at the sight of her.

It was not all that was clenched ; Elaine did squeeze tightly when they hugged, but Aviendha seemed to want to break Min's ribcage. Even through her clothes, Min could feel thorns of that ivory bracelet of roses she always wore, dig into her skin. But she didn't mind, wrapping her arms as tightly as she could, in turn. Both of these women held a part of Rand just like she did, yet their bond was more than that – they were all sisters.

It was in that second hug that she felt why Elaine's garments were so loose and she swiftly released her squeeze. "How are you? How are the babies?"

It seemed like the wrong thing to say as Elaine almost threw her hands up, snapping. "Everyone wherever I go have to ask me about my babies! Like they don't know, or they forgot, or haven't asked that for the past thousand times ! I'm so sick and tired of…" And then she stopped seeming confused like she couldn't believe what she had just said.

Puzzled, Min cast an uncertain glance at Aviendha who merely laughed brightly. "It's the pregnancy." She explained. "Women who can channel have very unstable moods while they are with child."

"I'm sorry…" Elaine managed before all three of them burst into laughter. By that time, Birgitte had dismounted too, stepping closer to them.

"It is good to see you too, Birgitte." Min said, and for the second time that day got a response she didn't understand.

"It's always good to see a drowned mouse." Birgitte smirked cryptically which made Min very uncomfortable for some reason – it sounded familiar but it was nothing she could remember distinctly. And she had no idea what it was supposed to mean ether, except that it felt like mockery. Still, she just shook her head unwilling to puzzle it out.

" Yes." Aviendha spoke after dabbing her eyes and cheeks with Elaine's hankie. "I wish we had more time but should the Wiseones find out I'm gone…" She took a deep breath. "Something has happened to Rand al'Thor, Min Farshaw. Some pain strong enough for us to feel it even across a great distance."

Sighing, Min took them by the hands to give them her support ; they would certainly need every shred they could get - Min herself still felt pain for his loss, but it also gave her strength, hardening her determination to stay by his side. It also made her very angry at herself for not believing him; she was probably the only one he had told about the voice inside his head and she had just dismissed it like a proper fool. She should have believed him and instead she had ignored it for fear of where it may lead!

The two of them stood silently, listening as she retold their encounter with Semirhage, and by the time she was done it was no wonder that Elaine's face grew dark and Aviendha's eyes blazing hot. Their features became so hard they seemed as fierce as... as Rand.

"The Shadowsouled should be killed on the spot!" Aviendha almost spat. "Still, I wish I could get my hands on her just for five minutes before that!"

"At… at least he's alive." Elaine suddenly shuddered. At once all her rage dwindled and she seemed… afraid? "I cannot imagine how horrible it must be to…" But she snapped back again, groaning. "When I get my hands on him, I'll… I'll… Burn him for doing this to me!" Min had to try very hard not to laugh. It would not do to laugh at a time like this.

"But you make a good point sister." Aviendha nodded, dead serious though her eyes still thundered. "At least he's alive."

They spoke on of what had transpired, sharing news, good as well as bad and it was very heart-warming. Min had long since resigned to stick close to Rand, as close as the hair on his chest, but she still longed for a nice conversation with her friends. No, not friends; Sisters. And it was pure bliss. There just was no replacement for some simple girl–talk. This day hadn't started out perfectly, but now it felt like it might turn out decently after all.

* * *

Riding along the narrow path that cut through the pines Genhald was heading back to the manor. Rumours in the village were still unchanged and scouting the area by Gateways didn't reveal any sign of them being detected. So far, the Dragon Reborn seemed to be well hidden. Genhald didn't really like the man – Rand al'Thor was a hard man to like – but he respected him. He wondered if it was true about him hearing the voice of Lews Therin Telamon inside his head. Word was spreading about that through the Asha'man as well as their Aes Sedai and no one knew what to make of it, especially considering the source of that claim. And of course, asking the man was out of the question; those cold hard eyes were giving everyone the chills.

But half mad or not, Rand al'Thor did manage to do what he was suppose to do, even if it was for the wrong reason; the Black Tower was all but emptied with all Asha'man and Soldiers and Dedicated relocated in Illian and Altara. The only ones left with Taim were those dogs he was training personally. _Taim_, not the _M'hael_, at least not where no one could overhear. It was to the best, separating them from him, but it was only a short term solution; with the numbers dwindling, Taim would surely take up recruiting again and swiftly replenish his stock. Genhald dreaded to think of what might happen if they let him stay out of their sight for too long.

" Excuse me, kind Sir." A woman called and he turned in his saddle. The pair that came out of the undergrowth seemed somehow out of place in this terrain, in wool and lace and silk, and no horses. The one who spoke was a nicely figured thing with big green eyes and long black hair clothed in a green riding dress and dark cloak. As for the other, she was a bit further behind and apparently a servant, seemingly carrying their entire luggage. "We seemed to have gotten lost. Do you know a way to a nearby tavern." She spoke melodically, smiling brightly up at him.

"Why of course, my lady." He turned and gestured west towards the village. If he was lucky he might seize the chance to escort them there and get a little gratitude in return. "It's just through these trees…"

And then the impossible happened ; He felt weaving of _saidin_ lash towards him. In an instant he seized the source to fend it off, but the attack was too swift. Pain exploded through his chest and the forest rolled upwards to his fading eyes…

* * *

Letting the source go, Aran'gar smiled smugly at what was left of this poor fellow. He was supposed to be a 'weapon', supposed to know how to use _saidin_ to kill, and yet she doubted he even knew the lace she had used to tear his chest apart like an overripe melon. These Asha'man were mere children as much as the Aes Sedai. Perhaps even more so. But then again, it would be far too dangerous to let them know too much, even the faithful ones. She herself would have done the same had she been the one in charge of that task.

Dragging her feet as usual, Delana stepped closer. At first she couldn't take her eyes off the mass of bloodied flesh with head and limbs still attached, but then she spoke to her with her eyes properly low and voice decently meek. "If you don't mind me asking, perhaps now you would tell me why we are here? I can help you better if I know what you are trying to do."

Aran'gar tried to ignore the fact that she had spoken out of turn again. She needed her alive for a while longer at least. The woman was terrified of her, yet still she willfully refused to produce proper forms. Delana was useful and loyal, but Aran'gar had to find the time to break her soon. She never could abide a poorly trained horse.

A pity she couldn't have broken the girl – it would have served her plans much better – but at the least she had managed to keep the rebellion alive. It was not as if she had failed in her task before she fled – the Rebellion still existed as well as the animosity between them and the Tower and she would like to see anyone try to mend all the rifts she had placed there. Why didn't the cursed girl break? Aran'gar had never had to work with such a difficult subject who failed to produce even straight answers under Compulsion, let alone any useful obedience. Everything she had gained from the girl was bits and pieces of her plans and never enough to figure them out until it was too late. Nor did she have enough privacy with her to probe any deeper.

But it didn't matter anymore. Egwene was someone else's problem now, burn her, and Aran'gar had her own plans to see to. Without Moridin's knowledge, naturally. It had practically fallen in her lap during one of her 'dream games' with the girl and it was too good a chance to pass on. The memory of her first death pained her still, and now she intended to repay it in kind. "We are here to kill the Dragon Reborn." She spoke to Delana quite casually and revelled at the paleness that suddenly consumed the woman's face.

* * *

Lazaruss :" _Ok ; these two chapters weren't much, but it'll get better from now on as next chapter is about Rand. Untill than._ "


	25. Lazaruss' Conspiracy Theory

Lazaruss : " _Just so you know :_

_I have figured out something new about Elaida : You've probably seen hints of it scattered throughout the books but I believe I have managed to put the puzzle together. Here are the clues :_

**Book 7 ; Page 12**_ – the discussion between Elaida and Alviarin ; They are arguing about some secret buried in the records. Apparently, it is publicly known that in the last 20 years there were 24 men who could channel, but the hidden records speak only of 16. _

_You have to ask yourself – what about the other 8 ? Elaida speaks the number 24 for true, but she could always convince herself of anything, merely on wanting to believe it… Or wanting others to believe in it. Alviarin corrects her by bringing it up. Next :_

**Book 7 ; Page 34**_ – Alviarin, while making her report to Mesaana, is asking her about Tovane's mission for the Black Tower. (This is the BIG one). _

_Here we learn that the previous head of the Black Ajah , Jarna Malari had killed the then Amyrlin Tamra Ospenya without the permission of the Forsaken. (She probably wanted to be Amyrlin herself). We've also learned that she was 'severely punished for what her actions have initiated' and that it had ended by the death of the next Amyrlin, Sierin Vayu, Siun Sanche's predecessor who reigned for only 2 short years. _

_So, Black Sister Jarna kills Amyrlin Tamra, Amyrlin Sierin comes to power, and something which is bad for the Black Ajah is initiated. _

_Unfortunately, as we've also learned, it was not the Black Ajah that had killed Sierin ; It was Elaida, and a few of her like-minded sisters, all of whom were sent all over the map right after it was done to keep them quiet. (Toveine is one of those.)_

**Book 8 ; Page 558**_ – Toveine's thinking of what she –had– to do. And she is cursing all of those who thought that the Black Ajah was involved. _

_As Elaida's like-minded, Toveine (and all of the sisters involved in the cover-up) would gladly put to death anyone who so much as mentions the Black Ajah. _

_And finally :_

**Book 5 ; Page whatever**_ – We learn that Logain had been made a false Dragon by the Red sisters who had captured him. He had told this story to Siuan and Leane before he had learned who they really are, thinking they were just some fleeing girls. Therefore, he had no reason to lie._

_Reds have indeed been placing other men for False Dragons. Why ?_

_Here's my theory on what has been going on, and how it all adds up. I will put it like this in my book :_

_First, Black Sister Jarna kills Amyrlin Tamra, probably so she herself could become the Amyrlin Seat. Unfortunately, she does this without Ishmael's permission. Further more, a new Amyrlin that comes along is Sierin, also a Blue, and she starts to ask questions about her predecessor's death, questions that eventually get too close to revealing the Black Ajah. _

_For that Jarna is severely punished and the Black Ajah is ordered to lay low._

_Sierin is no fool – she knows where this path leads, but she can't just go to the Hall about this, not when the very mention of Black Ajah is regarded as an insult or worse – a crime. She has to be more circumspect than that. But she can't go on alone, she has to confide in someone…_

… _And she confides in a Red sister, possibly someone who was secretly under Elaida's thumb, maybe even spying on her on Elaida's behest. That sister passed to Elaida what Sierin's intentions are. Mind that Elaida already hated the Blues profoundly. _

_Outraged and furious, Elaida and her cronies decide to kill Sierin. But there's no way of deposing two Amyrlins in such a short time without really making the whispers of Black Ajah take hold. Even so, they do not dare to let her live, not an Amyrlin who could one day present some 'false' or even 'fabricated' evidence of such slander before the Hall._

_So they come up with an ingenious idea ; The murder was to be preformed by a man who could channel. Or at least to be blamed upon a man who could channel. I speculate that it had happened somewhat like this :_

_They lured Sierin somewhere far away, possibly with a story of evidence of Black Ajah, and killed her. Next, they brought a captured man who could channel and staged a battle with him, also killing him in the end, but not before he left a residue of saidin all over the area. There's no doubt that he would have attacked them with sticks and stones had he been given half a chance, and they had given him just that. A few more sisters dead was enough to convince the Ajahs in that lie._

_It is all a speculation from now on, but what we do know for a fact is that there were supposedly 24 men who could channel in those last 20 years, of which only 16 were real. The other 8 were fabricated, possibly even by actors, or some idiots who weren't able to channel, yet believed they could. _

_I believe that these 8 men were created shortly after the murder of Sierin and in a relatively short timeframe, in order to keep the White Tower busy and distracted from asking too deeply about the murder. And it had also given the Tower someone to hate. A perfect distraction._

_All that remained was for the sisters involved in a crime to be sent away to shut them up and to elect a new Amyrlin – Siuan Sanche. I don't think Elaida dared to run for the Staff and the Stole back then, not with 'the heat' so strong, but that only made her hate Siuan Sanche even more._

_And from then on, whenever someone would get too close to the truth, or if the Reds simply needed a distraction, they would set loose a man who could channel, just like they've done to Logain._

_It has taken me quite a bit of effort to figure this out but I bet it was how it happened. _

_Anyhow, I'm about to post my next chapter in a day or so, just as soon as I put Logain into the mix. I figure he needs to be there. Until than, chew on this little conspiracy. He-he-he. _"


	26. Chapter 9c Paying A Visit

Lazaruss :" _And as for my theory :_

_SilverFox ; the Red Ajah did kill Sieri – The Black had nothing to do with it. Alviarin spoke so. And Elaida also wonders of how Alviarin found out about those years :_

_'… Alviarin had learned the truth of those years only on being raised Keeper, but her own knowledge (Elaida's) was more personal. Not that Alviarin could be aware of that.'_

_and also when Alviarin makes report to Mesaana after that :_

_' She often wondered whether Elaida had had any hand in the death of that one, Sierin Vayu ; Certanly the Black Ajah had not. '  
_

_Elaida was indeed the one who organized the whole thing, and i can't find any other reason for it other than what i've said. And as for the records, the records speak of a true number of men who could channel – 16. But the other 8 weren't able to channel – if they even existed – or they would have been in the records too. I'm guessing fabricated news of them arrived to the Tower through some second-hand reports, and they would all end up 'dead' before the Tower could intervene, maybe by angry mobs or accidents. _

_Anyways, Enjoy this chapter. Hope you find it more fulfilling that the last two. _"

* * *

**Chapter 9.c ; _Paying A Visit_**

A lone torch was the only light in a cavern-like room during his time there, and it didn't provide much illumination but there was nothing else he could do but endure. Ignoring the wild panting of Lews Therin in the back of his mind, Rand released his weaving but not the void. Not yet. He needed it for a while longer. He _needed_ it. The double vision was fading, but the nausea still gripped his gut making him struggle ferociously just to hold on to his previous meal. To all his previous meals. Despite that, even before the floor stilled beneath his feet, he dared to approach the table and inspect the discs again. There didn't seem to be any noticeable difference. Were they even a trifle harder? They certainly didn't seem like _cuendillar_ any more.

"You_ can't stop the inevitable."_ Lews Therin whimpered. "_I could not and nether can you."_

Snarling at the voice wordlessly, Rand glanced at the other table and what it held at the opposite side of the dour. If it was still _cuendillar_ the One Power would strengthen it – It had to! – yet he didn't dare approach that other table, not even for that. For the most part he avoided even looking at it. It was not yet the time.

The room was fairly large and spacey – he had deliberately made it so – yet still the darkness was too vast, closing in on him, tightening around till every breath came with an effort. Still, he made himself endure – come Tarmon Gai'don, he would not be able to afford to succumb to these weaknesses – even though he felt like he was sucking mud rather than breathing air. Once he thought that the sickness was getting worse every time he took hold of the Source, but it had gotten so bad of late, he just couldn't tell any more. That was why he avoided touching _saidin_ as much as he could make himself, and never when Min was close by. It was one of the reasons he was able to force himself to return here each day.

Swallowing hard, he managed to reach the staircase lit by a lone torch. Just with the door opened he felt his lungs loosen a bit but it was not over yet ; He didn't name this room 'the vault' out of jest, as it held everything but _Callandor_, driven back into the Heart of the Stone, where it had to be. For a while longer yet. Slowly reaching the stairs, he took hold of the handrail tightly, drew deeply on the Source, and reset the traps he had placed around this room. Even through the knot of sickness, the wonder of _saidin_, pure and clean as it was raging through him, made pleasure and relief swell up within him. It didn't reach him through the void, but it was there, outside of his awareness, along with waves of bile boiling in his gut. In the void he could ignore anything… Almost anything.

His knees nearly sagged before he was done, but he persisted, managing to make the vault safe and secure again. No one but him knew of the existence of the vault – he could not trust anyone with that – so he also made himself invert the weaves before he released the Source all together. After a while, he felt able to move on even though Lews Therin still panted with effort. The man hadn't tried to seize control again since King's Crossing, yet Rand was on his guard. Perhaps it was because of the nausea.

"_You will have to trust me sooner or later. " _Lews Therin whispered hoarsely. "Have_ to, before it's too late. _"

"_How can I trust a madman?_" Rand thought back at him, turning for the upper parts of the cellar.

"_Same way you trust yourself!_ "the man snarled.

Rand tried his best to ignore him. After all, he still had to conquer the ascent to the first level of the basement which was not an easy task. He had to make every step carefully, as carefully as he could to avoid a fall that might break his neck. A fine thing it would be if the Dragon Reborn would elude all traps set to snare him only to end like that. His vision still danced double in front of him, merging and parting again like it was vibrating, but he had learned not to rely on his sight so much anymore. The rest of his senses served just as well, but the main thing that was guiding him was his feel of Min. No matter how much his sight danced about, Min was a fixed point in his mind and he could always guide himself by the direction the bond provided. She was important in so many ways.

Today, for some reason, her end of the bond was somehow fuzzy and vague. She never knew how to mask the bond but it was clear she had put an effort this time. He sighed; everyone had secrets, and he owed her some privacy, at the least. What he had done had to be done, even though she didn't see it that way. The Light knew he would give her enough reasons to hate him soon. He would give everyone enough reasons for that.

Reaching the top of the stairs he placed the torch back on the wall. It served mostly to keep his surroundings from growing too dark down there – he could not stand the confines of a dark room no matter how big it was – and he would always take one of many that lit the walls on this floor. A lot more than it was needed in a common wine cellar. No Myrddraal would find a shadow to slip through here. And if that was not enough, dozens of wards of _saidin_ gleamed to his eyes alone all over the place. He could not see those made of _saidar _but he knew there were just as many. They were webs knotted against dreaming, eavesdropping, channeling, shadowspawn… No precaution was too extensive.

A few turns brought him to a door guarded by an Aes Sedai and an Asha'man that switched in regular shifts. This morning that were Erian in a silken blue nightgown and a fellow named Tamyr Berrent from the outskirts of Shienar – a pale youngish lad with neat shoulder-long brown hair and a short trimmed beard. Rand didn't really know the fellow except that he was fairly strong in the Power – which was a prerequisite for the task –, somewhat younger than himself, and was quiet and seemed deep in his thoughts more often than not.

For a wonder, at the sight of a man in a black coat, Lews Therin didn't start to rage on about killing, instead silently retreating at some dark corner of Rand's mind. It was because of the room they were standing guard on – even with all the measures of security put in place, the madman was still terrified of her. Because of what she had said about him, no doubt. Rand himself was not all that frightened of her. Cautious, yes, but not frightened. Things he was frightened of were all somewhere else.

"_Nothing can hold her, fool!_" Lews Therin snarled. "_Nothing can bind her! She had even managed to escape Justice of the Dominion._ "

"_I know. _" Rand thought back at him bleakly. He knew both about the Hall of Servants and about the other thing, but he was ready for it. And he was ready to face her for what would be her final time.

As they noticed him, the two of them jumped at their feet, Tamyr saluting fist on chest, and Erian making an unsteady curtsy. For some reason she was growing more and more flustered as of late for a reason she apparently wanted kept private, and there were noticeable bags under her eyes too. Whatever it was, Rand didn't like seeing her perform such an important duty if her mind dwelled on other things, but she begged him for the task. Quite literally. And if there was to be no mistakes, he had to include everyone in his plans.

"Cadsuane Sedai is already inside, my Lord Dragon. " Erian spoke humbly. Even her hair was slightly disarrayed. "As well as Nynaeve Sedai and Asha'man Flynn. "

Tamyr was looking at him with a considering expression which Rand also ignored. There was no doubt what was on his mind, since the word of a dead madman whispering in his head was the buzz of the house ever since it started. Ever since she started it. Rand felt like he could strangle her with his bare hands for that! Even though confirmation of Lews Therin's existence brought some relief, everyone was looking at him like he had grown trolloc's horns !

Trying to rein in the anger, he opened the door and walked inside the cooling chamber. This room had once served for the last stage of wine preparation, a cold dark humid place where capped bottles would be placed to mature over the period of months or years. It had been emptied out long before they arrived, as no wine could be left for longer than a day without turning into vinegar, but it served its new purpose quite nicely. There were no dungeons in this mansion, before the Dragon Reborn moved in.

The chamber itself was also fairly large – since he had to come and visit her every once in a while – lit by four bright globes of Power-wrought light, two _saidin_ and two_ saidar_. All the bottles have been cleared out and the room itself was rather empty. Some chairs were available for the use of the inner guards – Nynaeve and Flynn, this morning – and a simple servant's bed with straw instead of a mattress for her.

As if sensing his mood, Nynaeve turned her head towards him with a considering look that also seemed to carry silent warnings of caution. She had become very perceptive of that, lately. This morning she wore a rather warm woolen yellow dress, as channelling in this room was forbidden except for maintaining the shield. Flynn was also in a stouter Asha'man's coat with those bells in his hair at the breast of his cloak. He too cast a speculating gaze on Rand and gave him a quick salute. Still no word from Lews Therin.

Swiftly glancing at his hip uncertainly, Nynaeve averted her eyes as if she didn't glance at all. It had taken her much to overcome her reluctance and link with Flynn so she could finally stop the bleeding in his side – she only did it when she was sure that nothing else worked and even than she broke the link as soon as it was done. He had thanked her for that, but she hadn't spoken a word to him since, for a reason he could not figure out. Perhaps it was because she still couldn't heal the twin wounds in his side completely. Either way, she was taking her role as a guard very admirably, never letting the woman on the bed out of her sight for more than a moment.

Despite obvious discomfort, Semirhage was still proud and arrogant, sitting on the edge of the bed in the same black dress she wore when she was captured. The only additions were bandages on her shoulder, where Min's dagger had been, and the silvery collar of _a'dam_ that was gripping her neck. It was chained to a peg in the wall but without a bracelet, constantly worn by one of the Aes Sedai inside the house who also passed it on in an agreed schedule. Close by Semirhage's bed was also a nasty ward of inverted _saidin_ that would burn to cinder anyone who would attempt to channel in that part of the room. A similar ward of _saidar_ was also there, just to make sure, and also a shield of spirit that blocked her. No precaution was too extensive.

Predictably, Cadsuane was also there, in a silky green night robe which seemed a poor protection against the chill of the room, with her golden ornaments hanging from her gray bun. Her chair was placed just barely beyond Semirhage's reach and she was calmly doing her needlework as if she was relaxing there. One would think she wasn't paying any attention to the tall black-clad woman in front of her, the way she was easy and about. For all the time of Semirhage's imprisonment she would simply sit in front of her every now and then, just beyond her reach, seemingly occupying herself with some menial tasks and ignoring the other woman completely. At the sight of her, Rand's jaw clenched and his fists tightened, but he managed to conceal it. It would do her good to say as little as she could this morning!

"You're up early, my Lord Dragon… "Semirhage sneered at the sight of him. " I was sure you had forgotten me. If you were looking for a bottle of wine, you've came to the wrong place. "

Lews Therin suddenly rose up like thunder inside his skull snarling of killing and severing her, but Rand managed to suppress it to a buzz. Barely. The madman was usually very quiet in her presence, especially when Cadsuane was making them company, but at least he hadn't reached for the source.

"You've told me what you knew about the rest of the Forsaken. " Rand started in a calm voice – calm, so as not to let the smouldering rage show. "You've told me what you know about their plans and whereabouts. You've told me about Morudin and Saidar Haran. "The two new pieces in this whole mess. Well, at least he knew about them now. Was Lews Therin giggling at the back of his mind? "But you still haven't told me much about the Seanchan. "

"Seanchan again. " She sighed. "Was there something you've missed in the first dozen times? "

"What you have told me is being put to good use. " Rand stepped closer. Slowly. She claimed she hadn't told him anything really useful, but she had no idea of what he had known already. And besides, that also meant she held things back. _She never did hide her crimes._ Lews Therin whispered. _She always flaunted them like trophies. _"I'm asking again. " Rand grated. "That's enough for you. "

"Mind your manners, boy. " Cadsuane spoke calmly, not even lifting her eyes from her needlework. "At least while I'm here. "

Rand let that pass with a quiver. He was busy with other things now and Cadsuane was the least of his problems. But, how dare she?! _One._ Lews Therin whispered, and Rand repeated. _One._ Semirhage's eyes flickered at the gray-haired Aes Sedai but they returned back to him in an instant. She opened her mouth and was interrupted by Logain Ablar entering the room in his usual domineering manner.

Rand just turned his head to observe him over his shoulder. A man in his middle years with a bit of gray at his temples and a ruby pin on the right shoulder of his Asha'man's coat. He still claimed Taim was a Darkfriend and seemed to believe that the Asha'man were following him, all except the few Taim was training. Rand didn't believe him far, but he was willing to put his claims to the test and it was already set in motion. But there was no reason Logain should know that.

"I was told I could find you here. " Logain spoke without as much as a proper greeting. Rand barely managed not to size the Source so he could finally teach him a lesson. "The forces you've displaced have arrived to their destinations as ordered. The ships are on the move and the meeting has been set to unfold as you've instructed. "

"Good news. " Rand whispered. The man was there when Semirhage was taken; He heard what she said, but it didn't seem to matter to him. All he seemed to care about was getting rid of Taim. Why? Logain's arrival just before the attack on lord Agelmar's estate was too convenient.

"Irrelevant news. " Annoyance was clear in Logain's voice. "Any messenger could have brought you that much. This is a waste of my time. Both mine and that of my men. "

"We do what we have to do. " Rand spoke calmly. _His men ?_ For a moment he was not sure if those were Lews Therin's words or his own. Logain didn't seem to like this reply but he kept quiet, arms crossed on his chest, seemingly intent on Semirhage. The sight of her must have quelled him.

"I hadn't imagined that you'd dare break your own laws. " She spoke after a while of considering and her good arm touched the silver collar around her neck. "But you always did know how to surprise people, didn't you Lews Therin? "

_Justice is irony._ The madman whispered, but Rand ignored him next to rage that was re-colouring his sight into red.

"I am Rand al'Thor! " He snarled. He _was_ willing to strangle her with his bare hands, he realized. "Not Lews Therin Telamon! He was the one who judged you in the Hall of Servants! Him and the Nine! For tormenting your patients and countless others! For crimes against the Light! For agony of the innocent from which you've produced the evil that is _a'dam_! For all that and much more, were you sentenced to Shame and Oblivion! "

His head was ringing before he was done and it took a while to dispel the fiery fog that closed around his mind. It was Nynaeve's gasp that made him realize that what he had recited was almost identical to the sentence spoken to Semirhage more than three thousand years ago. But what made the others stare at him like a freak all over again, was what he had just revealed in his raging – the origins of the _a'dam_. The thing that had created the Seanchan Empire was Semirhage's creation, and not even the Seanchan knew that. No one could know, except someone from the Age of Legends! _The light burn you._ Rand thought at Lews Therin. _And me for a fool._

Since she was captured for her crimes, her creation was named foul and sentenced to be destroyed. But members of Hawkwing's family must have gotten a hold of it somehow before they sailed away across the sea. Perhaps she herself had made sure of that once she sold her soul to the Shadow. It would certainly explain why she had chosen to make her lair in the heart of the Seanchan Empire.

At once he felt a small pin prick in his forearm that made him pull it back with a jerk. Channelling in this room was prohibited and prevented by Power-wrought wards, but that didn't stop Cadsuane from resuming her goading and provoking. "I mean what I say boy. " She resumed her sowing cooly. "Most people learn that after the first time. But a piece of advice for you; a hot head can seldom amount to what it is aiming at. If ever it does. "

She was right. This time. With an effort he reined in on his temper. It took greater effort not to rub at his arm but he managed that too. _Two_… Lews Therin spoke quite clearly, and Rand nodded. Raging like an idiot, he poured more oil onto the fire of gossip that went on around him and it was the last thing he wanted – everyone staring at him like he was a trolloc! Even Semirhage, though she was enjoying every second of it. The only one who showed no expression was Logain and there was no telling what he thought.

"I must say that I am very impressed by what you've accomplished so far. " Semirhage smiled at him as if she knew what was going through his head. "The rest of the Chosen do not speak of it often, but your cleansing of _saidin_ was an ingenious move. Wonderfully conceived. Almost brilliant, like your capture of Asmodean. Did you kill him after his teaching reached its limit, or… "

In an instant, Rand had her throat in his grip. _Shut her up! Shut her up! Shut her up! _Lews Therin was growling but Rand was unaware of it. He wasn't even aware of crossing the distance between them, only of squeezing till he thought her neck might snap under the strain. It certainly did shut her up.

* * *

Lazaruss :" _To be resumed. My thanks to 'Ancient And Forever' for proofreading these chapters for me. _"


	27. Chapter 9d Paying A Visit

Lazaruss :_" Why _Aran'gar_ has to be there to try and kill Rand ? Book 11, page 142, (at the bottom) :_

_Aran'gar took a sip of her wine. She had no objections to killing these two if she happened to come across them, but Morudin was going to be terribly disappointed over Rand al'Thor._

_And the only way she could have found out about his whereabouts was through _Tel'aran'riod, _being stuck with the Rebels all the time. "

* * *

_

**Chapter 9.d ; **_**Paying A visit  
**_

Even with her face all red and swollen, Semirhage still managed to retain her devious sneer. How he hated that devious sneer ! He almost felt like it was stalking him ever since the slopes of Ardalan Hills. But it was gradually slipping now before her gurgling and hissing for air.

It didn't make him oblivious to other matters ether, particularly things he was expecting ; a chair was knocked down behind him. _Three… _He heard Lews Therin clearly this time, and almost smiled through grimace of rage. Spinning instantly like dancing the sword, he caught Cadsuane's upraised arm before she could drive that needle of hers through his skin again. Naturally, she was completely unprepared for that, even dropping her knitting and making an effort not to lose all of her composure. What Semirhage had unfolded in the last few minutes, must have shocked her as much as the others, but he had eyes only for her smooth calm face with green eyes slightly wider than usual.

It was only than that he noticed that she wasn't even holding the needle in that hand. She was just moving to put her arm onto his shoulder. Good. At last it was dawning on her that she needs to be wary of him for a change. Behind him, Semirhage still labored for breath through his squeeze, trying to claw at his grip but her efforts were dwindling rapidly along with the noises coming out of her. But it was Cadsuane that he watched.

" A peace of advice for you Cadsuane ; " He spoke with frost flaking off every word. " Walk very small after you threaten Min again. " He knew what she had told her this morning all too well and not just because of the bond.

" She is not your prisoner, boy. " Swiftly regaining her composure, she cloaked herself in all the fabled Aes Sedai serenity practically in an eye blink. " You weren't the one who captured her. "

" And neither were you. " Burn him if she was to challenge his manners with the Forsaken. He was the Dragon Reborn and all the Forsaken were his responsibility ! His and no one else's ! Whether he captured them or killed them, they were his ! Nynaeve was no doubt yanking her braid at mistreating her prisoner – after all, she was the only one strong enough to shield Semirhage that day – but all the Forsaken were his !

" Do you intend to kill her than ?" Cadsuane asked gesturing on where he had caught her forearm. Semirhage wheezed again more faintly and than the revelation finally dawned on him ; with his right hand he held Cadsuane's forearm and with his left he was squeezing the other woman's throat !

It was shock that had made him let go of both, shock and disbelief as he stared at the stump which was once his hand, which was somehow still his hand ! Semirhage was on her back, loudly enjoying fresh air and Cadsuane was calmly picking up her sowing off the floor as if things like these were an everyday event, but he paid no more heed on ether of them. Not next to the stump around which twined a golden-blue serpentine body of a headless dragon. He could still feel his hand as if it had never been burned away, like he could make it into a fist. It seemed he actually could, as it turned out. But how, under the Light ? Had Lews Therin done this ? It was not _saidin_. It was not even a tide-off flow, neither a knot nor a web. Any such thing would have triggered traps in this room. Was this the ghost of his hand, or Lews Therin's ?

" Come here Rand. " Nynaeve was on her feet with her arms extended as if to welcome him in a motherly embrace. Her eyes were still a bit wide but her expression was that of concern rather than shock. Logain was trying to act composed but his eyes were very wide, unlike Flynn who was openly gapping at him. Rand didn't know what they saw – he wasn't sure he wanted to know – but at least Logain was finally beginning to realize that Rand's rank was a bit further above his own.

Channeling in the room was forbidden, but the wards were in fact preventing it only on Semirhage's half. The half where the guards were was safe. It was barely an instant since he had crossed that boundary, and already Nynaeve reached him giving his head a firm grasp with both hands instead of that hug she initially offered. He was still watching his stump-of-a-hand as warm ripples of delving started to pass through him, and even than it took an effort to meet Nynaeve's frowning eyes. Cadsuane on the other hand was back on her chair doing her needlework as if nothing had happened. She wasn't even watching him. Would _anything_ shake this woman ?

" I don't understand. " She spoke. " I can't feel it. I can't feel anything beyond your forearm… Did… Did you… Or was it… " She didn't know how to go on. _Was it Lews Therrin_ she was trying to say. Rand gently removed her hands and turned his head towards Semirhage still on her back and panting.

" What is this ?" He asked calmly, his mangled arm trembling before him like he was clenching a fist with all of his might. And for all he knew, he might have been.

" It… is poison… " She breathed. " It is… something… even we… fear to use. " She wet her lips and faced him, lifting herself on her elbows. " You always knew… how to surprise people… Lewes Terrin… " She slumped back down on her bed laughing softly like it was the most amusing joke in the world.

Rand could not stand for that. He just stalked out of that room as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

Cadsuane waited for Logain to depart before neatly putting away her needles in her small pouch and folded her sowing in a calm fashion. Not so much as a hair shifted on her, nor was she appearing to pay attention at anything beyond what she was doing, but that was only on the surface. Inside, she was ready to explode ; This woman was the last person she wanted around the boy, especially now after what she had managed to do. He was already drifting too far out of her guidance and the last thing needed was this… Forsaken to reinforce in him what she was trying to suppress. The Forsaken frightened her as much as anyone else, true, but right now she found herself considering giving the one on the bed a few slaps to unhinge her smug jaw. Of course, it would just embolden the woman further. She would have to hasten her departure somehow.

But it was not the Forsaken she was angry at ; Shifting the boy was next to impossible. She had known that from the start, but she had hoped she'd be able to find _something_ to work with once she was around him. Unfortunately every time she thought she had found a cord to unravel or a seed to plant, it turned out that the cord would snap off and the seed wither and die. And the boy just kept rising walls around himself, shutting himself off form everything. How under the Light was she to tear them down ? What was there left to work with ?

Moving the chair out of the Forsaken's reach, she left the room in a clam pace. The girl, Nynaeve was doing her best to act disinterested, but her angry eyes still flickered towards her a few times before Cadsuane lost sight of her, darting away just as quickly. Strangely enough, there was no fear and restraint in that look any more. The girl too was growing bolder but she was the least of their worries. On her way out, she passed Erian and Tamyr who were about to take their turn guarding on the inside. Tamyr was a sharp contrast to Erian, all neat and groomed, while she appeared haphazard, like she was still being worked and labored by the Aiel Wiseones. Even so, Cadsuane didn't linger for her. She had more important matters to see to. And to make sure no one sees her rubbing her forearm nervously.

Practically since she started, she knew she'd have to walk a very thin line, provoking the boy just enough so he could be made to overcome his anger, and also not enough for him to give in to it. And she could not be made to appear to bulk at his outbursts, ether. But now after all her efforts, the only thing she had managed was to cling to his side. He seldom asked for advice or opinions – at least he listened to everything she had to say when his ears were not spouting steam – and it was all in vane if she failed to prevent him turning into an iron statue. Burn him ! Next to that, all her efforts were for nothing !

With an effort she restrained from rubbing any more where the boy squeezed her and let her arms drop to her sides. This morning's events were unfortunate if not disastrous, but unavoidable if she was to remain here, and that was just the latest example in a long line. Lately it seemed as if all her choices were being cut down to bad and worse. She had been as shocked as the rest when he seized the Forsaken like that but she was more stunned when he seized her. She thought she had known fear by now, but at that moment she was feeling more fear than ever in her whole life. Not of being hurt, but of losing her hold on him. Burn him, no man had ever done that to her ! And how did he learn of what she and Min had talked about earlier ? It was certainly too… specific to be just Min's fear passed by the bond. He must have set wards throughout the house. Or maybe he simply had someone to follow her. That line she had to walk was even thinner when Min wasn't present, but she could not be made to depend on that child.

No, she herself was acting like a child ! She herself deserved a slap to unhinge her jaw for that. All there was to do was to keep on as she had begun and hope that the boy will eventually figure it out. But first, she had to find some way for Sumeko to examine him and his 'new' hand. Maybe the Forsaken was lying and maybe the girl was as good as they get with delving, but she preferred Sumeko's opinion. And she didn't like things she didn't understand. Such things could often turn out to be quite crucial or even lethal as people tended to grow flustered over them. And there was quite enough of that in this house already.

Climbing up the stairs determinedly but slowly, she left the small red-wood dour close behind her as she stepped into the ground floor. The large hall was already filled with servants, doing their early morning works or heading to them. At first glance she caught four, of which three were murmuring close together and scattered back to their chores as soon as she took the next step. The fifth she didn't see, but she heard feet coming down the stairs above her hurriedly, a slim and bony servant girl with her face framed by a mass of dark curls. She too stiffened her pace on noticing Cadsuane, but her footsteps came to an abrupt halt as a large black-coated man strode in from the front yard and silence took hold everywhere. He on the other hand, ignored the pale faces and eyes that avoided him, and in a slow casual pace went up the stairs. The only thing he did was to give Cadsuane a curt nod before proceeding to the floor above.

Suppressing a sigh, Cadsuane moved on ; At least no one fainted this time though the tension throughout the manor was still solid enough to touch. They weren't quite so afraid of the Asha'man any more – a considerable effort on the sister's part – but the Light knew they had plenty of other things to freeze their spines in the house where the Dragon Reborn was hiding and Aes Sedai dwelled along with men who could channel. For all they knew Tarmon Gaidon could arrive tomorrow, or within an hour for that matter.

She was just about to move up the stairs to find Sumeko when a plump flushed pale haired Brown sister ran down to greet her. " Cadsuane ! You're never goanna believe this !" She had to catch her breath first.

What was the woman doing, Cadsuane wondered ? She was blathering in plain sight about something important ! Had she forgotten the forms of secrecy ? No, of course not. Niande had a brain in her head more than most browns even though she supported Elaida. " What is it Niande ?" she asked. Whatever it was, it clearly made no difference whether the servants would overhear.

Swallowing the last pant Niande spoke urgently. " We have a visitor, a sister just arrived from Saldea. She came asking about Lord De'Vaniano, hoping to hire a boat here to take her to Falme, and from there Tar Valon. She thought she was obeying Elaida's summons. "

Cadsuane's eyebrows arched. A wondering sister just happened to be in the area and decided to stop by for tee ? If that was so, unlikely as it seemed, they certainly won't be able to let her go on now that she knew about them. Was it some boy's _ta'veren_ twist of fate that had brought her here, or was this something else entirely ?" Where is she now ?" She asked.

" In the Red dining hall. " Niande said and swiftly moved on after Cadsuane before she stopped her with a gesture.

" If Sumeko is not there, find her and tell her to come. " The boy still needed to be examined as soon as possible, but not before she inspects this strange newcomer.

" Yes Cadsuane. " Niande spoke and speeded up the stairs in an opposite direction towards sisters' private quarters.

Hurrying in stiff pace along the long western corridor that was still too dark in these small hours, Cadsuane swiftly reached the Red dining hall, but before she entered she checked her robe and arrayed her hair and ornaments not to appear like she was flustered. First impressions were always the best. Placing her hand on the handle, she slowly opened the door and calmly walked inside.

The chamber was small and not a hall at all, but it did hold a fairly sized carved wooden table and a set of matching chairs with green satin cushions. A large window on the opposite wall provided a nice view of the countryside which was the reason this chamber was considered the most pleasant one in the house despite its coloring. Lord De'Vaniano had no taste at all. A few tacky paintings decorated the bright red walls, but other than that, little else.

A short Gray sister with pale hair sat by the window with a tea cup in her hands and though her face was blank and expressionless, the porcelain cup still rattled against the saucer. She knew enough to be afraid, if not all. There was no Asha'man here – that would have been too much for an unsuspecting sister – but three Aes Sedai were, pretending they were keeping her company rather than standing guard on her. Grim faced Daigian was one of them though she was more angry than sad these days, with bags gone from under her eyes. It was always a good sign after death of a warder but it was still too early for that. Was it the boy again ? The other was a tall Brown with an upturned nose named Gabrelle. She was bonded to Logain for quite some time now and unless Cadsuane missed her guess, there was something more between them. Surprisingly, the third sister there was Beldaine, a curly haired Saldean of the Green, far too young to have any real experience or use here. But she was not the one who Cadsuane didn't trust.

" Gabrelle, " Cadsuane addressed her curtly. " Would you be so kind as to stand before the door and hold off people who will be flocking soon ? For as long as you can. "

The Brown opened her mouth and closed it before murmuring her approval, but she left her chair none the less to buy her some time with their new guest. Taking her chair, Cadsuane sat before her. Those blue eyes seemed unsettled by her look. Good. " I am Cadsuane Meliadhrin. " She spoke. " And I wish I could greet you better than this. What is your name ?"

" Cadsuane ?" The woman whispered in a Shienaran accent all wide eyed, and than she collected herself. " I am called Melana Dosaleine, of the Gray Ajah. " She said slowly.

" You are in no danger here. " Cadsuane spoke assumingly, knowing there was no certainty of that in the recent future. Her name was puzzling, though ; Cadsuane had certainly never heard of any Melana amidst the Gray and the woman wasn't _that_ young. " Before we start with what brought you here, I need to know what you know of us. "

The woman's eyes darted from her to Daigian and Beldaine and she licked her lips. " I know that you aren't supposed to be here. " She said. " All loyal sisters were ordered to return to the Tower. And I know you can't be Rebels ether. So… " She trailed off as Cadsuane placed her fingertips together before her face.

" You are the one who is not supposed to be here. " Cadsuane spoke slowly. " And what's more you've stumbled into quite a predicament. I will not hesitate to send you on your journey or keep you here confined to this room, depending on how you answer. Now, " She made herself comfortable. " Let's start from the beginning… "

* * *

Lazaruss : _" The most difficult part of writing this is, once you've decided who is supposed to do what, to decide what all the other irelevant characters are suppose to be doing, or even who they are for that matter. In case you're wondering, this Melana is not who she says she is, and starting with the next chapter, all hell brakes loose within the manor. He-he-he. "_


	28. Chapter 10a Like Amber And Hay

Lazaruss : _" Exames, exames, exames... If my June had gone the way i had expected i would have had more time to write this story. Sorry for the delay. I'll proofread the chapter tomorrow, so for now make do with this. "_

**Chapter 10.a ; **_**Like Amber And Hay

* * *

**_

Sun was already above the horizon when the next shift started, but her time seemed to stretch long since than. Erian occupied herself mostly by pacing to and fro within the hollow square chamber vainly trying to figure a way out of her predicaments. The room truly did resemble a dungeon this morning, except for power-wrought spheres of light which provided illumination. And wards of _saidar_ and _saidin_ of course, though nether of those was visible to her eyes. These past few days have been particularly troubling ; not only that she was forced to fight the Chosen, but she was also forced to stand guard on an imprisoned one. The Dragon Reborn had to be protected at all cost, but how far could she dare to stretch that ? She would certainly find little protection there.

On the chair opposite to hers, Tamyr sat with his arm casually tossed over its back, a handsome young man with more arrogance than was becoming for any king. He was more fixed on her than on their prisoner, and for all she knew, he was holding _saidin_ right now. " You'll dig a trench in the floor if you keep that up. " he spoke a bit irritated. From what she knew of him, he didn't think much of any Aes Sedai, and didn't lack the courage to express it. Even the weaker Asha'man didn't think much of Aes Sedai and Tamyr was far from weak. Another time it would make her sick ; these days it didn't even register. At least only a few would display opened dislike towards sisters the way Tamyr did.

She knew she was a sharp contrast to him, being all a mess of rumpled clothes and restless nights, next to his neat black coat and tidy hair, a fact that would have irritated her to no end at another time, but not today. Not after what her dreams have commanded.

The Chosen's eyes were following her pacing without a smile on that cold unforgiving face. Semirhage knew what was going on. Occasionally, that gaze shifted on Tamyr, but it would always return back to her. She could not hear them through all the power-wrought protection, but she knew. And was probably already thinking up ways of how to repay her in kind.

Erian tried not to meet those eyes, not to think of her. Her oats had been made out of necessity, as well as anything she did from then on, yet as hard as she tried she still ended up caught between a crumbling cliff and an incoming deluge. How she wished she could just walk away and not look back at the horrors of what was to come… How she wished she could just run to the end of the world and hide. The trouble was, the end of the world seemed closer every day. Alas, it was not possible any more, for the Great Lord was about to arrive. He was about to arrive… He was…

" What is this !" Tamyr tipped over his chair springing to his feet in a futile act of defiance. Erian felt like someone had ripped her gut out as the source drained out of her like a dried out spring. She wasn't shielded in any way, nor stilled, but _saidar_ was no longer there. She wanted to vomit. Tamyr reached for his sword – for some reason all of the Asha'man were carrying swords – and the four bright globes of light unraveled, covering the room in pitch blackness.

This was the moment she had dreamt of ; dreading to carry out what had been commanded, yet dreading more to disobey. Propelled by shear terror, she reached for her small belt knife and with all her strength ran it through Tamyr's heart before the last strand of light winked out. The wards were gone and Semirhage's laughter filled the room along with metal clattering of the man's blade and the dull sound of his body hitting the floor soon after.

Light shone in the room again, not of _saidin, _nor _saidar_, but forged from the power of the Great Lord, untouchable to mortals. Swallowing hard, Erian dropped down to her knees and fell with her face forward in a most humble bow before a tall black-clad myrdraal which she shuddered to face - Shaidar Haran, The Hand Of Darkness, the hand of the Great Lord to shape the world until his arrival. " You have done well, little one. " The Great Lord's Hand spoke to her as she trembled on the floor. Light's mercy, the Great Lord's Hand !

" T-t-thank you… G-great Lord… " She stammered weakly. The night the Great Lord came to her in her sleep, he was furious at what she had reported and his rage was so fierce she thought she would have perished if she dared speak but one more word. Now she was too terrified to even lift her eyes but she could hear the Chosen kneeling down too. The Great Lord's Hand ! Light's mercy, The Great Lord's Hand !

" But you, Semirhage… " Shaidar Haran stepped towards her. " You have displeased us greatly by your actions. Have I not forbade all plans save my own ?"

" I would have had him brought to you, Great Lord. " Semirhage spoke without a single note of distress in her voice. " I would have presented him well groomed and trained like the finest of hounds. "

" Perhaps… " The myrdraal stopped his pace. " … but not before using him for your own ends. You've neglected my orders for the sake of your own plans, and worse still, you've allowed yourself to be captured like an ignorant child. "

" I am… sorry Great Lord. " For the first time ever, strain entered Semirhage's voice. " I truly had nothing but your best interests at heart. You must believe… "

" Intentions and results are two different things. " The myrdraal's harsh voice cut her off. " Hardly an excuse for transgressions and failures. "

" Great Lord, " Semirhage tried and whatever she intended to say was cut off by a scream of agony tearing from her lungs. Erian huddled on the floor, praying fiercely in her mind as the screams continued. She prayed to the Light, to the Shadow, to the Creator and the Great Lord. She shuddered and wept, cowering on the ground, desperately wishing she was small enough to be overlooked and forgotten. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the screams died out, leaving the Chosen on the floor and panting.

" A shame there are so few of you left, Semirhage. " Shaidar Haran spoke dryly. " You have been summoned to Shayol Ghool to answer for your misdeeds. "

The Chosen's slow breaths became ragged and gurgling, but Erian could have sworn there were no tears rushing from her eyes. She herself was already making a puddle on the stone beneath her face, holding back the blubbering sounds that were building up inside, with every ounce of her strength. Praying to remain unnoticed.

" As for you, " The Great Lord's voice made her soil herself. " you have done well. You will aid Semirhage in escaping this place. And pray that your service is not at an end ; protection is for those who are useful, not useless. "

With that, he was gone, merging with the shadows of the room and with his absence, glee of the blessed light of _saidar_ was once again beyond Erian's sight.

* * *

Gripping her braid firmly, Nynaeve was heading to the third flour of the mansion where Rand's room was, determined to talk some sense into him even if she had to talk with her fists ! She barely managed to wait the end of her shift, and than she almost rushed out against all promises to herself that she will remain cool and composed. Of course he couldn't learn anything else from Semirhage ! Of course he should send the Forsaken to Egwene and to the Rebels to gain their support ! A simpleton could see that, but not Rand ! No, not he ! It didn't even matter where he sends the woman as long as she's gone from this house. The further, the better !

Pacing up the steps she hardly paid any heed to the scandalously decorated walls full of mismatched ornaments or the servants scattering before her determined pace. The lot of these poor people were on edge more often than not as Rand's behavior was far from civil – yet another thing he was lacking, besides common sense. Of course, they were on edge around anyone who could channel, but Rand was the main cause. Stubborn, blind, foolish, man-witted…

" …E-e-excuse me… N-Nynaeve-Sedai… ?" She turned sharply, and the young blond serving girl in house livery almost jumped out of her skin. With an effort, Nynaeve smoothed her face – this young woman didn't need to be frightened more than she already was.

For a moment another serving girl peeked around the corner at the opposite end of the hall just for a moment and not soon enough for Nynaeve to pay any real notice of her, but for that moment, something about her tickled her memory. It appeared to have been a black-haired woman with big green eyes, but though she managed to duck back quickly enough, she left a sense of familiarity. Sighing, Nynaeve focused on the young blond girl in front of her. She just wished there was something more that could be done about the tension around the house. What other options weren't exhausted, short of their departure ?

" What is it, child. " The girl – just a few years younger than her, when she came to think about it – didn't meet her eyes and she was clearly making an effort to make her voice heard. Why had that other woman seem strangely familiar ?

" A traveling sister… Aes Sedai, that is… traveling from the south… arrived with the dawn. She is staying in the Red Dining hall… " She trailed off as Nynaeve frowned.

At once she had forgotten all about Rand and familiar servants. This was more than strange. And dangerous. But it took her no more than a step to realize that Cadsuane would surely be there by now, probably holding the woman by her ankles and trying to shake the answers out of her on the floor. " Wretched old… " She grumbled before she could stop herself.

" Pardon, Aes Sedai ?" The girl asked, puzzled.

" That would be all, thank you. " Nynaeve spoke as gently as she could, berating herself inside. She really should have someone following her around to kick her when her tongue starts to flap. Well, Cadsuane would certainly mind if she would walk in on her at a time like this… Abruptly, she cut off that trail of thoughts ; to the Pit of Doom with what Cadsuane would mind ! And to the Pit of Doom with her for letting the woman… treat her like that. She certainly wasn't about to confess that Cadsuane intimidated her, which surely _wasn't_ the case, but she did have to put up with certain things from her. On her own choice, of course.

Determinedly, she marched herself right back on her course and towards the Red dining hall to meet this guest. She just wished she didn't feel like she had had ice for breakfast. The familiar servant girl she had glimpsed was nowhere to be found as she passed that corner, as she'd probably run back the way she came at the sight of her. Grunting inside, she pressed on, putting the poor woman – whoever she was – out of her head.

* * *

Once Nynaeve al'Mera had moved on, Aran'gar stepped out of the shadows behind the tapestry. For a moment she had been sure that the girl would recognize her as Halima, and that would have shattered all of her plans beyond repair. The serving girl she had killed after taking her memories also provided the ideal disguise to enter the house and while Delana kept the rest of them occupied, she planned to repay al'Thor in kind for all that had been done to her.

It wasn't just that she resented al'Thor. She despised him almost as much as she despised Lews Therin back at their own age. If it wasn't for him, that walking pile of leaves would never have been able to take her by surprise and… She shuddered. Al'Thor was going to die today even if the Great Lord should find out that it had been her doing. Which was unlikely. Swiftly moving to the third floor she resumed down the left corridour towards the 'Lord Dragon's' private quarters. It was much easier to move here, as most people tended to stay clear off this whole floor considering who occupied it.

But nearing the door to al'Thor's private quarters, she shuddered in spite of herself. What if the great Lord does find out ? Could she have really given it all up ? No matter how badly she wanted the man dead, it wasn't important enough to cost her her own life. Not again. Yet at the heart of it, it wasn't just her revenge that brought her here. Being named Nae'bliss was a prize as worthy as immortality itself ! It was worth sticking her neck out for it. And besides, if she already intended to dispose of Morudin, she also needed to dispose of all other competitors and pretenders to her rightful place.

Frowning she embraced _saidin_ and swinging the dour open, she marched into the room.

* * *

Lazaruss : _" That's it for now. I have a lot of exames yet and i don't know when the next chapter will be posted. "_


	29. Chapter 10b Like Amber And Hay

Lazaruss :" _Hope you like this chapter. Logain and Nynaeve find a common ground..._ "

* * *

**Chapter 10.b ; **_**Like Amber And Hay**_

Marching up the stairs, Logain Ablar did his best to ignore the pale faces he came across heading towards the Red Dining hall. News of their new visitor had reached him but a few moments ago and he was on his way to see what danger it represented. He felt Gabrelle there already, but for some reason she was sulking which left him puzzled. As he passed by, a young servant girl nearly dropped her mop on spotting him, but at least she didn't faint this time. For the first few days, Sedora would always faint at the sight of a black-coated man and twice someone had to Heal her bruises and bumps.

He sighed ; The servants weren't the only ones having a hard time. These last few weeks have been difficult for him as well. Not just the time he'd spent near al'Thor, but also the time it took to locate the man. He had hoped that al'Thor would see reason and grant him the means to rid the Black Tower of Taim's filth, but the man was too suspicious and distrusting of him to hear reason. Not just of him ; he didn't think there was a soul under the Light who had al'Thor's trust. Well, a few did, like Min and Basheere, but not Logain Ablar. And he didn't know what else he could do to prove himself.

Since he'd first found the man, he knew he'd get little help from him. He had even been willing to leave al'Thor to his games with the Seanchan – or whatever other secret schemes the man was having – and return to the Black Tower to try and bring Taim down on his own. But in the meantime a few things came up. Cleansing of _saidin _and al'Thor's claims of being the one who did it, for instance. At first he honestly doubted his words – _no_ man could have possibly amounted to such a deed, he had thought – yet as he'd shared a few words with Narishma and a few selected others who were present at Shadar Logoth, he began to question that position.

If those talks were the initial reason for putting some faith in al'Thor's claims, the capture of Semirhage drove it home completely. He knew the Last Battle was close and that the Forsaken had to break free from their prison eventually, but actually coming face to face with one was enough to tie his insides into a knot. At first he didn't think much of her, a woman bonded and shielded, and it took her little speech to convince him of the danger she posed. Captured as she was, she had venom dripping from her every word. He had barely managed to keep his face smooth and expressionless, but it took all he had, faced with one of the Forsaken.

And to top it all off, it seemed that Rand bloody al'Thor truly was Lews Therin Telamon reborn, or something close to it, hearing the dead Dragon's voice in his head. Al'Thor was a hate-filled distrustful man whom most people could only tolerate, but still, he was the Dragon Reborn. He disliked him, true, but he wasn't a fool to give up on him merely for that. And there was still that glow, something apparently only Logain had the ability to see thus far, which spoke of world being shaken in its foundations ; To his eyes, al'Thor was flaring so brightly he could have mistaken him for the sun. He had no idea what glory was in stored for him, but it had nothing on what was in stored for al'Thor.

All these things had only firmed Logain's resolve. He had to do everything in his power to ensure that al'Thor does not stumble along the way, but unfortunately, that meant getting rid of the biggest stumbling block first – Taim. He had to make the man see sense somehow ! There wasn't much hope for that, but to him, it seemed that matters found their way of resolving themselves around al'Thor despite his intentions.

As he left the stairs behind, he noticed a familiar face heading towards him, which he hoped would prove a moment of respite from his troubles.

" Good morning to you, Nynaeve Sedai. " Logain spoke curtly as she marched up by his side from the opposite direction of the corridor. " Pardon for not addressing you down in the basement, but I prefer not to talk more than I have to in _her _presence. "

The girl was in one of her moods today obviously, stomping down the long red carpet loud enough to be heard in the grounds. She didn't give any obvious sign of being startled by his appearance but with _saidin_ storming through him – the sweetness of struggle was almost overpowering – he was able to see the tiny hairs at the back of her neck standing up as he spoke. She slowed down, clearly hesitating on that thought, and allowed him to walk by her side towards the Red Dining Hall.

" I see you've heard of our guest, Lord Ablar. "; She spoke trying to hide her anger beneath a cool face with moderate success. She wasn't very good at that.

He sighed. " I guess we'll have to make more room in the wine cellar. "

He meant it as a joke, but she didn't reply in any way. Did the woman think he was being serious ? Or was she considering his proposal ? In any case she was uncomfortable around him for some reason. As for him, if he could have said he liked any Aes Sedai, it would have been her. The fact that she was by al'Thor's side was one of the reasons he was still staying here, rather than seeking another way to rid the Black Tower of Taim. One of the reasons. Perhaps she'd be willing to help him there somehow.

So he decided to get this awkwardness done with. The servants were more than glad to give them privacy at the sight of an Asha'man and cooping her slim shoulder in his hand he stopped her in her tracks. " I don't know why you dislike me, Nynaeve Sedai. I've thanked you for Healing me from my condition and for your aid in cleansing the Source. I am grateful… " That was as far as he got before she burst.

" I can do well enough without your liking !" She snapped :" You and your men who would bond other sisters – _anyone _– against their will like that ! You are no better than some drunkard forcing himself onto a helpless woman in a dark alley ! And you have done that to Aes Sedai !"

His skin tingled fiercely informing him that she held the Source and he grasped more firmly on his half. " They were sent to destroy us !" He tried. " They would have stilled… "

" Whatever they were planning, they were helpless against you !" She shrieked advancing on him. " You could have frightened them out of their wits, or delivered them to the Rebel Aes Sedai, the ones with Egwene al'Vere – who's also made the mistake of helping you, or haven't you figured that out yet ? – but instead you chose not just to imprison them, but to… to… _uuuuuhhhh_ !" His back hit a marble pedestal knocking a big porcelain vase on the floor and he realized she had made him inch backwards. " So don't you _dare_ thank me for Healing you ! You aren't worthy of being Healed ! Do you finally believe that it was Rand who cleansed _saidin_, by the way ? Or are your thanks as false as the trust you give ? You big black lump of… "

" Enough !" He shouted at her and she stopped herself in mid sentence with her mouth half opened. He didn't have to justify his actions to anyone, but he did so anyway. " Those Aes Sedai were lucky to get off with being bonded ! Taim would have placed their heads on pikes !" He growled. He had saved those sisters' lives and she had the _gall_ to accuse him for it ? Well, technically, Taim wouldn't dare place their heads on pikes. He would not be able to keep al'Thor's good will than, but even so, he would have made them howl during their imprisonment. " And even so, they got off easy ! Had it been the other way around, _they_ wouldn't have given _us_ a fraction of the mercy we've shown them !" They had him and his men to thank they didn't scream on daily bases or linger within dungeons.

Her sniff spoke everything she thought of his mercy. " You just watch your step, _Lord_ Ablar ! Because the day I find out you've harmed another Sister is the day I make sure you don't harm anyone ever again !" Straightening her skirts and restoring her calmness, she marched on forward, not even looking if he would follow. And he believed that she would be a respite from his troubles.

There was nothing else to do but to keep on after her. The _nerve_ of the woman ! And he surely had no intention of running after her just to be on an equal level with her. As he moved forward he noticed that the vase miraculously survived the fall un shattered. One of the servants would place it back on its place, but it got him thinking of al'Thor's _ta'veren_'s swirl. He had little knowledge of such things, but what if that glow he was seeing was in fact the glow of a _ta'veren_ ? He would share a few words with Gabrelle on the matter.

And speaking of her, she was standing right in front of the door of the Red Dining hall, trying to prevent Nynaeve from entering.

" … don't care what you've been told !" Nynaeve growled like a bristling cat. " You will ether move aside or I'll move you myself !"

Clearly trying to hold on to her composure, Gabrelle was facing Nynaeve with every shred of confidence she could produce. She knew well that if the girl chose to move her herself, she wouldn't have much say in the matter or be able to do anything about it, but she held on to her role stubbornly even if she didn't like it. So that was what had her teeth on edge ; Cadsuane – and it had to be Cadsuane – had clearly placed her outside to keep people off.

" I was merely suggesting that you return in a more adequate time. " She was saying, desperately trying to make Nynaeve see the sense of those words. Through the bond he could feel her frustration about the task she had been given fade before determination to do her duty and also fear of failing. " The room is crowded already and… "

She knew that he was there even if she didn't yet turn her eyes towards him, but with Nynaeve occupying all of her attention, she failed to feel him drawing near. And the bond blossomed with desperation. She knew full well that she won't be able to stop him.

The details of the Asha'man bond were kept and guarded closely amidst the bonded Aes Sedai for if anyone would learn they could be compelled to obey the bond-holder's every whim, they would lose all remaining trust amidst the other sisters. The thought of that was chilling Gabrelle's spine every now and than, just as it was doing right now. For his part, Logain had no intention of making more trouble for them, but he had to get inside one way or another.

" I am sure that Cadsuane Sedai would not hold it against you if you step aside now. " He spoke firmly as if threatening. " Otherwise we'll have to have a long… conversation about your liberties. "

She dropped her eyes meekly, murmuring her consent as if frightened and backing away before them. A mixture of anger and gratitude filled her end of the bond as it always did when he helped keep her secret by pretending to hold her in check merely by harshness, but this time gratitude was more dominant. She tried desperately to keep her feelings out of his notice yet love was more and more present there each day.

In any case he could not think about that now when he needed a cool head in dealing with Cadsuane. And when he had just given Nynaeve more excuse to hate him. Still, to his surprise, Nynaeve wore an approving smile as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

" Sometimes, a sister may deserve a certain amount of… mistreatment. But only sometimes. " She spoke. He didn't know what words were exchanged before he got there, but they were obviously far from kind. Dashing ahead of him again, she opened the dour and walked inside.

As he expected, Cadsuane was there with two of her followers, Daigian and Beldaine, but the sister they were sitting across from caught his eye first. He had seen those features before but he couldn't quite place them. For her part, she gave a start as she saw him with a look of horrified recognition on her face, which was to be expected considering his black coat. What was not to be expected was that she gave the same to Nynaeve as she saw her. And a frown came on Nynaeve's face.

" I hope you didn't give Gabrelle a hard time. " Cadsuane sighed as she glanced at the two of them. " She can be over devoted to her duties but she meens well. "

" Where did you say you came from ?" Nynaeve asked suddenly and everyone noticed that the woman had gone very pale.

" I… " She uttered in barely a whisper and through a dry throat, but it was enough to widen Nynaeve's eyes in a startling recognition. Logain's skin tingled fiercely as she channeled and the woman grabbed for her face with a muttered shriek.

But it was in vane now that her disguise was blown. Even Logain remembered Delena Mosaleine from Salidar despite her attempts to conceal her face. Lowering her hands slowly, she exposed tears streaming down her cheeks.

" I… I didn't… I didn't want to… " She whimpered. " She made me… She… "

" Rand !" Nynaeve breathed and dasht out of the room.

* * *

Lazaruss :" _The next chapter will come more swiftly. 'Till than._ "


	30. Chapter FINAL

Lazaruss :"_ Sorry for not hearing from me before now. I've had a bad brake-up with my girlfriend and didn't feel like writing for a while now._

_But in the past four days I have finished reading book 12, the first available pdf I could download from the net. (Oh, what do you want from me ; there won't be a hard copy in Serbia for at least four more months !)_

_And I LOVED it. Marvelous ! Splendid ! Far better than my own attempt. In my own book, I had left to many things to be sorted out by themselves, by fate or chance or _ta'veren_, diminishing the role of actual people. But this ; THIS is how it should have been done. _

_I'm only slightly dissappointed that the actual solution for the matter with Rand came so abruptly. We didn't see Perin meeting with the Whitecloaks first, nor Bareline falling head over heals for Galad, nor the revelation of Queen Morgase. I hope we will see that in the prologue of book 13. And I'm looking forward to finding out what happens with Taim and the Black Tower._

_Also, I am pleased with myself for puzzling out the means of the Seanchan attack (more or less) and the importance of _Callandor_ that is yet to come(I've known all along that Callandor was crucial ; do you actually believe that they had simply left it unfinished, forgetting to complete it ?)._

_I should have thought more deeply about summons to attend Elaida's supper, of the unraveling of the pattern and of course about Verin Mathwin. She was magnificent !_

_In my book, I would have had Tuon stay close to Rand than slip some forkroot to him and have him on a leash for weeks, maybe months at her palace. I would have had him tapping into the True Power again only at Shayol Ghool,( though he did it in book 11) and I would have had Tuon publicly admit she can channel, due to his _ta'veren_ effect. And than I would have had him, really enraged, dragging Tuon and Selucia behind him, using Callandor to… Well… Perhaps I'm going too far and spoiling it for you. Who's to say these things won't yet come to pass._

_I hope my book 12 helped you endure the time of waiting for TGS. I think I'll abandon my work on it and start my own version of Book 13. I still have things to write not mentioned in TGS, and now I know how they should unfold. But not soon. _

_First to look for clues in the new book and re-evaluate what I think I know. So long, until next time. _"


End file.
